Clock Tower 35
by 9We're All Mad Here6
Summary: Alyssa's there, we're here. Now, only Katie's ability to be distracting and my ability to see sigils and tell who'd good and who's evil are our only hopes! rated to be safe cause of the mass gore fest. Sequel to 'Can I keep 'im'
1. Squee!

DUN DUN DUN! Tis the long awaited seuqel!

Sledgehammer: It was only one day. That's not that long.

Me: Shut it Sledgie!

Katie: Why are you writing the sequel the day after you finished the story?

Me: 'Cause I can! I'm the author! I can do whatever I want!

Sledgehammer: Why do I have this feeling she's going to use her author powers to do something terrible to me?

Me: Because I am! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Sledgehammer and everyone else: 00'

Me: Now shut up and read!

* * *

Clock Tower 3.5 

Chapter 1:

Psycho's POV:

Ow... What hit me? I sat up and shook my head to try and wake up, but once I'm asleep, it takes a lot to get me up. I stood up and walked before tripping over my tail.

"Ow! Darn tail! I... Wait? Tail?" I looked behind me, and sure enough, there was a purple cat tail. I ran over to a jar of water sitting on a little column.

"OH MY GOD!" I dropped the jar and it shattered. In place of my face was an anime cat with purple fur and bright yellow hair. I can't believe it! I look just like how I draw myself!

"Katie? Katie? We have a slight problem... Katie?"

"HERE I AM!" she yelled from behind me. I jumped up and clung to the ceiling.

"Gimme a heart attack why don't ya?" I yelled. Katie smiled and scratched at her ears. Yep, just as I thought. In her place was an orange cat with brown hair in a ponytail.

"What's all the screaming fo Psycho?" she asked. I let go and landed on my feet before grabbing my tail.

"Does this answer your question?" I yelled.

"... I don't get it," she said.

"X.X Katie, we're CATS! We're the oddly lovable characters out of my series of the parodies I draw!"

"Why couldn't we have been outta mine? I actually draw humans."

"Because this isn't your fanfiction! You wanna be your style of drawing? Go rewrite this your way!" Katie stuck her tongue out at me and looked around.

"Where are we? And where's Zoe?" she asked. I looked around and saw that we were in what looked like the Hamilton Lodge outta CT3.

"Katie... What happened after we sent Sledgie back?" I asked.

"Erm.. Oh yeah! I tripped on a randomly placed shoe, you tripped too, we were thrown into a tear in the space time continuum, and now we're purple and orange!" she said happily. My jaw fell at my feet. _We're in Clock Tower 3!_

"Katie," I said shakily.

"Yes?" she chirped. I looked at her and was about to respond when the doors in front of us opened. I took a step back and Katie foward. We walked into what looked like a dining room. I saw an old man in a blakc trenchcoat sitting at the window. He looked like he was in the Matrix or somethin'. Seriously! He did! Quit givin' me that look!

"Hello! (gasp) Psycho! It's Eddie Murphy!" Katie yelled. I did an anime fall and got back up.

"Why do you confuse all the bad guys with celebrirties?" I asked.

"Can't you tell it's him? And how do you know he's a bad guy?"

"I've played through the game six times, I think I know who's evil and who's not."

"Can I help you young ladies?" the man said. I hissed at him and Katie elbowed me in the ribs.

"Don't hiss or you won't get an autograph!"

"That's not Eddie Murphy! That's The dark Man! He's also-"

"Spoiler alert!" Katie yelled while covering her ears.

"I said: Can I help you?" he growled. I think we've pissed him off now, pardon my French.

"No, no, we're good!" I said quickly.

"We need help getting home sir, you see, we were thrown into a-"

"Hole in the space time continuum?"

"Yuh huh. Can you help us?" Katie asked. The man laughed and walked closer to us. I have a baaaaaaaad feeling about this...

"I could... But I don't think I will," he said.

"What? Why not?" Katie asked angrily. The creepy man just smiled and I saw he was a good three feet taller than us. He bent down to eye level with us and smirked.

"Because I have other plans for you," he said before vanishing into thin air. I gulped and saw him reappear at the top of the stairs. He laughed and walked through one of the doors. Katie ran after him, but I reached the door before her and opened it. No one was there.

"Huh?" I said. I noticed some kind of symbol on a door down the hall. It was bright blue with two snakes entwined (big word of the day) surrounded by blue lines that criss-crossed throughout the hexagon it was in. I reached for the doorknob and grabbed it, only to jump about seven feet in the air.

"Aaah! That hurt!" I yelled. It shocked me! The door crackled with electricity and hot through all the lights.

"Oh great, you caused a blackout!" Katie yelled before tripping over a chair.

"Did not! The door did!"

"The door?" she asked before walking over to me.

"Yes! I think that symbol has something to do with it."

"What symbol?" I looked and it was there, as clear as day!

"What do you mean 'What symbol'? Look at it!" I yelled. Katie tilted her head to the side.

"I don't see anything Psycho. Are you felling okay?" she asked. I nodded and walked away from the door, the symbol still there.

Katie's POV:

Ladies and Gentlemen, Psycho has gone psycho. I didn't see any symbol on the door. We walked back out to the hall and she said the fire went out and there was a tunnel. I saw a fire.

"Psycho, stop it and tell me what's wrong!" I said, annoyed. She croughed down and crawled through the fire!

"Psycho!" I touched the fire and my hand went through it painlessly.

"Oooh!" I repeated the process for three minutes. It's addictive folks, get used to it. She climbed out a little bit later holding a pretty blue bottle.

"There you are! What happened? Where'd you get that? What the heck is going on?" I asked.

"The fire went out and I crawled through the tunnel. A statue was there, it began to drip blood from the eyes. after that, its head fell off and this came out of it," she said while holding up the bottle. I oohed and aaahhed a lot, cause it was very pretty and shiny. The water in it glowed a bright blue and Psycho walked over the electric door. She threw a dose of the water on the door and a symbol that looked like a bunch of snakes glowed a bright yellow, then white.

It shattered like glass and Psycho cautiously reached for the handle. She grabbed it and opened it. I poked my head in and saw it was just like the firts hall, only with more rooms. Psycho walked in and entered the door that read "Nancy". I followed her.

Psycho looked around and got on the computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking up cheat codes," she said while running to gamespot.

"Why?"

"In case you didn't notice, the vortex snt us to Clock Tower 3. And after playing this game so many times, we need all the help we can get!"

"Why? We're perfectly capable of doing things on our own!" I said happily. Hey! It's true folks! Quit giving me that look! What? You think we can't do it? You want some of this? You want some of this? (pulls out big stick) Now shut up and read!

"(raises eybrow) Like I said, we need all the help we can get!" Psycho said while logging on.

"Dangit! The only ones are: Reducing panic meter, alternate outfits, and alternate game! What a ripoff!" she yelled while kicking the computer. I sat down on the bed and was in my own little world. My newly discovered cat ears flicked up and down out of boredom. Psycho was beating the computer, yelling at it to make more codes. I felt something under the covers and saw it was a book.

"Hey, check this out!" I yelled. Psycho put down the chainsaw and walked over.

"What is it?" she asked. I shrugged and opened the book to where a knife was marking a page. I rolled my eyes.

"Great, this is property of an Eddie Murphy fan," I sighed. Psycho grabbed the book, but as soon as she did, a piano started playing. Psycho ran to the CD player and opened it.

"Um, do they have Jay-Z in London?" she asked while holding up the CD. I shrugged and walked out the door we came in, only to find a swirling gray mist in place of the hall. Psycho yelled at me to stop, but while she was running, being the uncoordinated klutz that she is, she tripped into me and we both flew in.

* * *

Stage 1: London: 1942

Psycho's POV:

"Who what where?" was the first thing I said when we got out of the portal. Katie looked around.

"Looks like we're in my closet. The bars give it away," she said pointing.

"Why do you have bars on your closet door?" I asked.

"They serve two purposes: 1)To keep me in there whe I'm grounded,"

Psycho: 0o

"And 2) To keep Herby in!"

"Herby?"

Katie's room:

(A large shadow is cast from inside of the barred door)

"RRRRRAAAAAWWWWKKKKK!" a large hamster chewed on the bars.

London:

"Holy crap! Where'd you get a 20 foot hamster from?"

"Internet. Where are we? Where's the door?" she said. I looked backand pulled on the once door we came in.

"It's gone! It sealed itself shut!" I said. Katie smiled and shook her head.

"No, you're just turning it the wrong way is all," Katie turned it the opposite way. No luck.

"Huh? Maybe it needs to be pushed instead of pulled," she growled. Still no luck.

"What the heck?" Katie banged on the door and I walked out through the bars. Katie eventually gave up and followed me. I heard sirens in the air.

"Oooooooooh... pretty lights..." Katie said while pointing to the sky. Wait... those aren' lights.. they're...

"Look out!" I jumped out of the way of a bomb that exploded right where I was standing before. Katie merely stepped out of the way of another bomb. She kept stepping away, until the surge kicked in.

"It's the electric slide!" she yelled. I got a big sweatdrop on the back of my head while watching her do the electric slide to avoid bombs. After the last one fell, I stood up and looked around. Katie was still dancing, so I knocked her over the head with a metal bar nearby.

"Ow!"

"Focus! We have a slight problem!" I yelled angrily. Katie rubbed her head and stuck her tongue out at me. I returned it and heard the piano again.

"Who's playing Beetoven (did I spell that right?)?" Katie asked. I shrugged and walked down the street. Katie walked behind me humming 'We're off to see the wizard' from that movie with the midgets that resembled Chucky in an odd sort of way. I stoped when I saw a stream of blood ooazing out of a telephone booth nearby. I walked over to a body near it and bent over it. It had a crushed skull and was oozing crimson blood.

"Eewww... Who put that there?" Katie asked while covering her nose. My tail stiffened up. I could feel someone behind me. It was probably just Katie, but when I turned, I saw no Katie. There was a ghost with a very weird lookin' updo.

"Grandpa!" Katie yelled before trying to tackle the ghost.

"Grandpa! What'd you bring me from Florida?" she yelled. She jumped at the ghost and went right through him.

"_My ring... Give me back... My ring..."_

"(Car skidding to a halt noise. In other words: Scccrrrrrreeeeaaaaacccckkk) Wait, ring? Why does this sound so familiar?" I said. yes, I know where we are, I just don't know _when_ we are. But it's all starting to look familiar...

"You brought me a ring? Thank you! Where is it?" Katie asked. The ghost latched onto me and I sloshe holy water on it. It screamed and let go, and I ran into the newly opened booth and grabbed something shiny on the shelf. It was a diamond ring. I ran back to the body and placed the ring inside of a case. The ghost glowed and vanished, and in his place was a purple bottle.

"Grandpa must really love me!" Katie squealed while picking up the bottle. I sighed and slumped over, continuing to walk down the seemingly abandoned area. Katie ran ahead and glomped another ghost. And once again, she went through it. I sighed and walked over to where a crime scene must have taken place. There was blood all over the body outline on the ground. I saw a scrap of paper that read: "My darling," and that was all.

"Hm, wonder who it was for." I saw a glimmer near the river at the bottom of the stairs. I dashed down with the ghost behind me. I grabbed what was a blood covered pen. I ducked and crawled under the bridge and ran up the second thing of stairs. After ducking and going through the ghost, I threw the pen at the body as soon as it grabbed me. It landed next to the letter and it released its hold on me. The ghost disappeared and left a small band with strange markings on it.

"Aunt Muriel and Grandpa had to go somewhere really fast, didn't they?" Katie asked. I did and anime fall and glared at her.

"For _once_ could you know who your family is and who spirits of the undead are?" I yelled. Katie blinked. I felt something cold fall on my head.

"Huh?" I touched it. It was a snowflake!

"It's snowing in the middle of May?" I said curiously, watching more snow fall. Katie was catching the snowflakes on her tongue. I saw something red on the window of a building that read "Norton' Tailor" on the door. I opened it and walked in, a bell signaling my arrival. Just as i thought, the place was deserted. I saw that the room had been literally torn apart. The glass case in the middle had been crushed, shards scattered everywhere, suits thrown around, windows broken, evrything was so quiet. Well, it was until Katie came in.

"Wow, someone missed spring cleaning!" Katie yelled through a megaphone. I stuffed my hand in it and shhhed her.

"Why?"

"'Cause whatever did this might still be here, and I don't know about you, but I don't want it finding us!" I hissed. Katie shrugged and I tried to shake the megaphone off of my hand. After much pulling and banging on a table (screw no one finding us! This thing is cutting off the circulation to my hand!), We went up the stairs, only to find another symbol. Okay well I saw it, Katie got shocked several times trying to figure out how to open it.

I sloshed more water on the door, and it opened. Katie scratched her head and walked past the bloody mess on the other side. Nasty. It was all over the wall, the stairs, and now it's on my shoe, Aaaaaaaaah! (shakes foot)

"Hey! Check this out!" Katie called. I ran down... more like fell down the stairs after having my little spasm.

_Christmas Tradgedy: Young Pianist Killed on Christmas Eve_

_May Norton, 12, was found dead by the family nanny Jane Somethingorother. The victim was found unconcious and bleeding from the head. An autopsy did blablablablabla.._

"(SMACK) Psycho! Read it right!"

"Ow! What's the point? There's gonna be a cutscene in about ten seconds anyways!"

"I know, but I wanna read the end!"

"Read it after the cutscene!"

"What cutscene is it anyway?"

"...Oh God..."

"What?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A scream came from upstairs.

?'s POV:

The little girl screamed and ran, trying to get away from me, but I'm not gonna let that happen. I laughed and dragged her towards me after tripping her. She ain't getting away. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"More prey, fantastic!" I laughed while Little May ran to the locked door. I let her give one final scream before delivering the final blow. I opened the door and saw her body, I was happy about that, but not happy about who was at the bottom of the stairs. They ignored the body and stared at me. At first, I thought this had been converted to Sonic the Hedgehog at first sight, but what they said next helped me remember their names...

"SLEDGIE!"

"DAVID HASSELHOFF!"

"HUG US!

* * *

Zoe's POV:

"Alyssa", as she said her name was, walked around and examined her surroundings. I shrugged and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Erm, excuse me, but what were you doing before you got here?" I had to know what was happening to those two idiots.

"I was going to see what was wrong with Mum. I got a phonecall from her and no one was on the line... So I came home and, here I am," she said. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, only to treat my eyes to a shocking scene.

Katie and Psycho were attacking Sledgehammer! Okay, more like glomping, but it looked like a bit of a savage war from this view!

"Oh my God!" Alyssa yelled. "Turn that off and put something pleasant on, will you?" I glared at her and whacked her with the remote.

"That's what you would've had to go through!" Her jaw dropped. I saw Psycho running away with his hammer, but I don't think that's important. Alyssa leaned in closer and saw the bottle Psycho was holding. She pulled out an identical bottle and pushed it through the screen. Her hand went right in! Katie caught the bottle and stared at it.

"Kewl," she said before dumping it on Sledgehammer and laughing as he writhed in pain.

"How'd you do that?" I asked. She shrugged and watched.

"Do you think your friends will be alright?"

"Do you think Psycho will let go of that hammer?"

"Oh."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They may look like hapless idiots who look like they don' have a clue what they're doing, but I assure you, They are quite skilled.

"Hey, what's this for?" Psycho held up a hot poker from a fireplace. Katie shrugged and Sledgehammer bust through the door. Psycho smiled and thrust it into his eyes. The maniac screamed and fell backwards.

"Or maybe we should just watch and pray they make it out alive. Popcorn?" I held out some popcorn to Alyssa.

"Oh yes, thank you!" We ate and watched the Sledgehammer abuse.

To be continued...

* * *

Sledgehammer: No! Please don't continue! Anything but that!

Me: xp If we have to suffer, so do you!

Sledgehammer: How have you suffered?

me: I'm not sure, but we probably will eventually!

Katie: But we're having so much fun!

Sledgehammer: Maybe you are, but not me!

Me: (sigh) Okay, anyone ho doesn't put good reviews in here gets a face full of rapid weasles!

Sledgehammer: Flame it! Save me! Noooooo!

Me: Someone knock this guy out for me! Don't flame!

Sledgehammer: FLAME LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! (clonk)

Me: Welp, that's that! (drags Sledgie's body out)


	2. Eye of the Tiger

Dum dum... dum dum... dum dum dum dum dum dum dum-

Sledgehammer: Alright! Quit singing the Jaws theme and get on with it!

Me: Sorry, the fact that we're about to go into the chase got me watching Jaws for awhile, and the theme kinda got t'me!

Katie: (looks at Sledgehammer and Psycho arguing) I might as well put the disclaimer then. Psycho does not own Clock Tower 3 or its characters-

Me: Except Sledgie!

Katie: All of the realistic characters own themselves, and she definitely doesn't own Jaws. And I don't own this tub of sulfric acid! I have no idea where that came from!

Corroder: Ahahahahaha! (shoves Katie and me in)

Us: Eep! (sizzling noises)

Corroder: Enjoy the chapter! Sledgie old pal, hand me that dynamite, will you?

Sledgehammer: DON'T CALL ME SLEDGIE!

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

Omigoshomigoshomigosh! He's here! We're here! He's not there! We're all here! My aunt's in Atlanta!

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sledgehammer asked. I whacked him with a nearby vase.

"STOP READING THE TYPING YOU FUNKING IDIOT!" I yelled.

Katie: (cough) Shaun of the Dead (cough)

"Oh funk off!" I growled. Sledgehammer stood up and shook his head.

"I've had enough of your stupidness!"

"But we've only been here... (looks at watch) five minutes. You hate us that much?" Katie asked.

"Yes." Katie and I cried big anime tears. Can you believe he hates us?

Readers: Yes!

Oh shut your pieholes! Sledgehammer grabbed us by the throats with one hand and lifted us up to his face.

"I want you both to go away... Or else..." he said through gritted teeth.

"Or else what?" I asked. he was about to answer, when Katie bit him. Sledgie screamed in pain and looked at his hand. While Katie unlocked the dresser and grabbed the key, I could've sworn I saw two small holes on the spot where she bit him.

"Psycho! Come back to the real world!" Katie yelled. I looked just in time to see my beloved Sledgie standing over me.

"Aaaiiieeep!" I threw holy water on him and ran up the stairs. Katie unlocked the door to our left, and we went inside. The room looked like the house when we first came in: A huge mess.

"Whoah, you think the could get a cleaning crew in here or something?" katie muttered. I ignored her and picked up a slip of paper on the ground.

_" Piano Concours Christmas Eve. Come see the greatest players play? _What the heck's that mean?"

"I dunno Psycho, maybe: Come listen to a bunch of idiots bang on a keyboard?" Katie said. The surge wore off. We heard a loud banging on the door and on the other side, Sledgehammer was growling out names and kicking the door.

"How do you know what he's doing?" Katie asked.

"Cause I do, now shut up and grab that chair!"

"What for?"

"When I say: 'Now', I'm going to open the door and-"

"What? Are you nuts?"

"Yes. Throw the chair at him!" Katie nodded and picked it up.

"...3..."

"You can do it Katie. Eye of the Tiger (Eye of the Tiger plays in the backgorund)"

"Oh for Pete's sake! Turn that off!" Alyssa outside of the screen smiled and turned it up.

"Ugh... 2..."

"...1..."

"NOW!" Katie yelled.

"I'm supposed to say now!"

"I know, but I'm ready!"

"Well be patient!"

"No!"

"Now!" Door opens.

"I said- Oh, hello!" Katie said before throwing the chair at him. It collided with his thick skull and he fell over with swirls for eyes. Katie and I ran out and stood in teh street.

"Where do we go from here?" Katie asked. I looked ahead and saw a large buiolding. I read the invitation in my hand again.

"The concert hall!" I said. Sledgehammer walked out with a huge lump on his head. most likely caused by Katie and her chair of doom. I ran at an alarmingly fast rate, okay, a slow alarmingly fast rate, but it was fast! Katie zipped by me due to the amount of surge intake she had before we entered. When I turned to see if he was still there, I saw no one. Freaky!

"Where'd he go?" Katie asked. Eep! Why does she have to scare me like that?

"Quit doing that! And I don't know where he is! Maybe he got tired," I said. Katie shrugged and tried to open the door.

"It's locked," she sighed. I walked foward and held the invitation out to it. The doors creaked and slowly opened. Katie turned around to see if the idiot was still behind us. He wasn't. We walked up the stairs. Little did we know, a spy was sent as well...

(A small butterfly is shown at the top of the hall)

* * *

Stage 1: Concert hall 

Katie's POV:

"Wow! This looks like the Municipal Audotorium back home!" I yelled. Psycho clamped a hand over my mouth and made the shhh sound. When we were a good distance away from the doors, they closed and a faint clicking sound was heard. We turned and Psycho pulled on the handle.

"It's locked," she said.

"Why'd you lock it?" I asked. Why the heck would Psycho lock our only way out?

"I didn'-"

"What if we're trapped in here forever? What'll we eat? What'll we drink? How will we go to the bathroom? How will I-"

"Snap out of it Katie! I didn't lock it! I locked by itself!"

"(gasp) You're working with Davy!"

"Wha?"

"You're working with him and his team of evil celebrities!"

"What the crap?"

"It's all your fault! Why Psycho? Why?" Owchie! She hit me!

"Snap out of it you moron! If there's gonna be any spaz-attacks, they're gonna be from me! Okay?" I nodded. Hehehe... maybe I was overeacting a _teensy _bit...

Psycho stuffed the invitation into her pocket and headed left and up the small saircase. I followed and noticed another purple bottle. I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket before running after her. We entered a large set of doors. There was a piano on the stage. Upon closer inspection, we noticed there was koolaid covering it.

"Who spilled the koolaid?" I asked.

"That's not koolaid Katie," Psycho said.

"What is it?"

"Never mind," Psycho muttered. We walked up on the stage, and the spotlight came on. It freaked my purple companion out, but I kept a calm, cool exterior-

Psycho: CUT! Calm and Cool? What the heck are you talking about?

Me: I was simply retelling the scene the way it happened.

Psycho: That's not how it happened! You were the one who freaked out and ran in circles screaming: "THE TIME OF THE LIGHTBULBS IS HERE! THEY HAVE COME FOR US!" I was the calm and cool one!

Me: Was not!

Psycho: Was too!

Me: Was not!

Psycho: Was too!

Readers: GET ON WITH IT!

Us: Sheesh, okay!

Psycho: maybe I should continue to tell the story.

Me: Eh, fine.

Psycho's POV:

Okay, after Katie's flip-out, We continued to walk up the stage. The piaono, as Katie said was covered in koolaid... No! It was blood! The piano was covered in blood! Not koolaid! We made our way onto the stage and the music began playing again. Katie once again took this oppourtnity to do the electric slide. I hope she eventually notices what's wrong with this scene.

THERE'S NO ONE AT THE DARN PIANO!

"Katie, do you realize the piano is unoccupied at the moment?" I asked. She shook her head and continued to dance. I watched the keys press up and down on what seemed like their own free will. Another song began playing, and a girl, covered with "koolaid" appeared at the keyboard. It looked like the one in the news article. We didn't see her get killed, we were too focused on Sledgie.

"Hello! My friend and I here were wondering if you could-" The girl looked at Katie and messed up the last note. She began to cry hysterically.

"What'd you do Katie?" I asked while hearing the girl cry like a siren. Sledgehammer 9 outta 10 times woulda heard that! Katie merely shrugged and looked up with a smile on her face.

"David Hasselhoff!" I looked up to see my beloved coming down on us like a blessing- er curse, I-I meant to say curse... Hehehe n.n'- from the sky. C'mon people! He's sexy when he's falling from a twenty foot rafter!

"You have horrible taste in men!" the girl yelled before screaming and disappearing. I shook a fist at where she once sat.

"YYYYYEEEEEAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" Sledgehammer screeched as he fell. His feet made contact with the stage, and we immeadiatly broke into a run. I went left, behind the curtain, and Katie went... Katie went... Where did Katie go? (X-files music) Oh well, the world may never know.

"Aaaaaaaah! (trip) Ow. (crickets chirping) Aaaaaaaah!" I scraemed as I ran that terrible ten feet. I could've died! But I'm the main character, so I can't die!

"Yes you can!" Sledgehammer growled from the entrance to the curtain. For some reason, he didn't come in.

"What're you doin' out there?" I asked.

"The funking game designers made a barrier behind the curtain. You frequently used it for an advantage," he muttered. Oh yeah!

Helpful hint: When panic meter is close to full in concert hall, run to stage curtain where you found the locker combination. He can't follow you there!

"Great, help other people humiliate me!" Sledgehammer yelled.

"That's what I'm here for!" I chirped happily. He ran off, probably to go find Katie or somethin'. I saw a switch at the end.

"Oooh, what's this do?" I said while flipping it. _Plunk. Plunk._ I saw drops of red falling from above.

"If I look up, I just know something bad's gonna fall down. And what did I do? If you said: 'Didin't look up'... WHAT KINDA SAP-BRAINED MORON ARE YOU? I looked up and a dead body fell from above. It smelled like old fish. Upon closer inspection (closer meaning about ten feet away), I saw it had a crushed torso. I cringed at the thought of how it happened and picked up a blood stained scrap of paper off of the floor.

"103? What's that mean?" I inquiried while stuffing it into my pocket. I ran out from behind the curtain and saw no Sledgie. I sighed with relief and ran back out to the entrance. There was a small stack of lockers behind the desk. All were open (and blood covered) except for one. I bent down to open it. Locked.

"Maybe this is the combination?" I asked myself while turning the digits. After I entered '103', the locker clicked and opened. Inside was a small key. Maybe we could use this to get out of here?

Katie's POV:

After the second run in with David Hasselhoff in one day, i ran through a door to what looked like a lounge. I had little time to look atthe area around me, 'cause here comes the Hasselhoff now!

"Gotcha!" he yelled. I dodged a blow from the handle and ran through a pair of double doors at the end of the small hallway. David followed me a little ways, but turned and went through another door. I shrugged it offand ran up the stairs. I could smell the th guy from miles away. He was close, blech! When was the last time he showered? Phew that's stinky! I looked at the ring Psycho got from my aunt and slid it on.

"Eep!" I yelled as I vanished. I was invincible!

"Ther correct term is: invisible!" Davy yelled. How _is _he reading the typing? I ran past the star of Baywatch as he leapt out. He stared at nothing in utter confusion. I kicked him in the head and ran up the stairs. A little while, I heard him yell. I looked at myself in a nearby vase of water. Uh-oh... I'm vincible again.

"Visible!" he yelled while running after me. I ran through a door at the stop and heard a grunt.

"Oof!" I turned to see David Hasselhoff stuck in the doorway.

"Haha! You're too fat!" I teased.

"I am not! The door's just too small!"

"Fatso, fatso, David is a fatso!"

"Shut up!" he yelled while pulling out of the doorway and running off. Maybe he went to go find Psycho. I walked around the chairs and opened a door on the other side. Seeing that my pursuer had given me a break, I strolled into a room filled with musical instruments and suits and stuuff. I noticed a pack in the pocket of a tuxedo. I lifted it out to reveal a pack of matches.

"Oooh... THE POWER OF FIRE IS MINE!" I yelled triumphantly. All things living shall burn at my feet! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Woohoooahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahah (coughcough) hahaha (choke) Ha... Mom was right. Maniacal laughter is bad for your throat. I turned and left the room, only to be met by someone I didn't expect to see.

"Davy wavy!" I yelled. He burst through the wall and advanced on me. Is this a good or bad thing? I'm personally a little confused at the moment. The sudden outburts of power stole my sanity for the time being.

"Now you're going down!" he yelled. I only have one defense... I pointed my finger and a ray of orange energy shot out and hit him. In a puff of smoke, he was gone. In his place was...

"... A flowerpot? Weird. I was going for smoldering pile of ash," I said.

"What'd you do to me?" the pot yelled. (looks at some of the readers) You know what kind of pot I mean!

"Erm, nothing," I said. "I just pointed my magic finger at you and used a spell."

"Magic finger?"

"Yup."

"Wait, are you a-"

"Katie!" I looked to see Psycho running up waving a key in the air.

"I (pant) found something that (pant) might help us!" she gasped happily. Her attention turned to David Hasselhoff.

"Is... Is that a flowerpot?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded.

"Why does it sound like Sledgehammer?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Wait, how can you hear it?" I asked.

"We're cats Katie. We have oversized ears."

(crickets chirping)

"I can hear what it's saying!" Psycho growled. I could hear it, cause I'm psychic. I read minds! Hey! You! Get away from that cash register! Your pan shall not happen!

"What does the pot say?" I asked.

"Ooh, oh my..."

"What?"

"He says: censoredblockblockblockbleepbleepstillcensoredbleepbleepbleepin! Someone needs soap in their mouth!" she exclaimed. I saw an opening in the rubble where David came in.

"You think we could crawl through there?" Psycho asked. I nodded and squeezed through. She followed.

"C'mon! He won't stay like that for long!" I said while running.

"Huh? How do you know that?"Psycho stopped and stared at me.

"I-I just have a feeling. Let's go!" I called. Whew! That was close!

Psycho's POV:

Katie's actin' a little funny, wonder what's up. We ran to a doorway nesr the entrance to the balcony. I unlocked it and we ran through a dark hall. Very dark and empty, like my mind.

"Dang, didn't they have electricity back then?" I said while tripping over a chair.

"Haha!" Katie laughed. I glared and walked up a small staircase which led to a wire floor. It looked similar to the bridge thingy I raised earlier.

"Wow, how much do you think this cost 'em?" Katie asked. I shrugged and ran over to what looked like a pathway. I couldn't see, the lantern was out.

"Hey! Where does this... AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed while falling off the board that was across the two wire platforms. I hit the ground with a loud THUD, and my eyes were little swirlies... Oooooo... What pretty colors... (falls over)

"Psycho? You okay?" Katie called. I gave a thumbs-up while lying facedown. I got up, only to be met by an old buddy.

"That's it! You two have made me look like an idiot for the last time!" Sledgie snarled. I smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Ehehehehehe! n.n' Hey Sledgie! You're looking great today! Is that a new haircut?" I laughed nervously. The glare continued, and if looks could kill, I'd have died a thousand and one deaths. I sloshed my last bit of holy water on him and took off for where Katie was. I saw Katie light a lantern and make her way across the board walkway. She stumbled a few times, but eventually made it across. She picked something up and waved it.

"Psycho! I found a pretzel!" she yelled while waving a pair of pliers around. Pliers? Why would we need those? I remembered seeing a door covered with barbed wire back at the Nortons'. Maybe we could use there, or use it for an effective weapon. Yeah. I'm gonna go with the second one. After I reached the board, I saw Sledgehammer coming behind me. He had a triumphant smile on his face as he kicked the board.

_I was going to fall!_ The board shot out from under me. I screamed and fell towards the ground. I might've died, too bad Sledgie forgot one thing: Cats always land on their feet. Okay, the first time I landed on my face, but no one's good at their first try of anything.

"Cool! I wanna try!" Katie yelled. She leapt off and fell at a great speed. Remember how I said no one was good at anything on their first try? Well...

"Oof!" Katie yelled while hitting soemthing.

"Man! That was a big fall! Good thing I landed on something soft!" she chirped.

"Speak for yourself!" I yelled. Katie landed on my back, and I heard a crunching noise. Owwwww...

"Whoopsie!" she said while getting a sweatdrop. I glared and shoved her off of me.

"Right, so what's the plan then?" Katie asked. I thought and a little lightbulb appeared above my head.

"To the tailor of Norton!" I yelled happily. Sledgehammer jumped down after us, but we were already out the door. We scooted out of the concert hall and ran as fast as we could to the tailor. Sledgie was hot on our heels. I ran through the door and pulled th pliers out of my pocket.

"Keep him busy!" I yelled while trying to break the wire.

"You got it!" Katie walked out of the tailor to face Sledgie. (An appropiate song for this: Eye of the Tiger)

Sledgehammer: (with really bad lip-synching like in kung-fu movies) You're a fool to have come here!

Katie: (also with bad lip synching) We shall see whose skill is superior! (pulls out numchuks Or however you spell that)

Sledgehammer: (pulls out large sword) Make my day...

Me in the background: It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight! Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals! And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night! And he's watching us all with the eeeeyyyyyeeee... of the-

Katie: Shouldn't you be opening the door?

Me: Huh? Oh! Right! (continues working on door)

Katie and sledgehammer got into a fearsome sword duel, but Katie- being only a cricket (lower than grasshopper) in kung-fu school- forgot one thing: Never do numchuks with a sword if you are allergic to coconuts. I don't know what coconuts have to do with anything, but who cares?

I clicked the last wire and cheered.

"Cut it short Katie! The door's open!" I called over my shoulder. Katie thwacked him and ran after me. We went into the room that looked like a lounge. Sledgie for some reason didn't follow us in there. Thank God.

"Where's Davy?" Katie asked. I shrugged and picked up an arrow out of a chair. It was grren and glowed with a not so friendly lookin' aura. I passed it to Katie and opened a small box on the fireplace mantle. It contained a newspaper clipping.

"What's it say?" Katie asked while walking up to me.

_"Hammer Killer Hanged!_

_Robert Morris... Blablabla... Struck some guy with a hammer... Lived alone with his mum and collected Star Wars figurines for twenty years..._ Yeesh, that musta murdered his social life." I laughed. Inside the box, appeared another item.

"A watch?" Katie asked while picking it up. Just then, the room began to go a little hazy. We saw the girl that was killed and a man. The man musta been her father, mainly because he was referred to as "Daddy".

"Gee, how long did it take you to figure that out?" Katie said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her and watched the scene with the father in the war. Ooooh, that had to hurt! Wow, lookit all the blood! Better yet, don't look.

"What do you think this means?" I asked. Katie looked at the watch and pressed the switch. A tune started playing.

"It sounds like the song May was trying to play," Katie said. It did, actually.

"Okay! Here's the plan! Take watch to may, kill Sledgie after glomping him some more-"

"Yay!"

"And then, go home!" I yelled. Things were staring to turn around, or so I thought...

TBC...

* * *

Me: (beats Corroder back with a large stick) Back! No one is allowed to bring anymore weapons up here!

Corroder and Sledgehammer: TT That's not fair!

Katie: Yes it is! You threw us in a tub of acid!

Corroder: Deal with it!

Me: Oi vay, okay! All of you: R&R and I won't kill you! Next chapter: Battle and new faces


	3. Battle and a new face

Me: Yay! Another new chapter!

Katie: Do you ever take a break?

Me: No!

Sledgehammer: Who cares? I get to kill you two now!

Us: Uhhh... Sure.

Me: Anyway, the boss battle! Woohoo!

* * *

Stage 1: Courtyard 

Psycho's POV:

Yay! We're almost done! Happy day! Katie and I ran to the concert hall, watch in hand. At least, I think we brought the watch. I'm not sure. Oh well.

"Psycho..." a voice called. I froze and looked around.

"Katie..." the same voice rasped. We looked up, and one million kudos to the person who guesses who was up there correctly! If you guessed: sledgehammer, we're sorry, but we ate the kudos. xp

"You figured me out little girls..." he laughed before jumping down.

"What exactly did we figure out?" I whispered. Katie shrugged.

"How should I know?" she said. "I'm just here to add humor."

"They thought they had gotten rid of me that day in the gallows, but they were wrong! Little May was only the beginning!" he said.

"Um, excuse me? Sledgie?" I said while looking at the article.

"What?"

"It says here you had thirteen other victims."

"Yeah? So?"

"So... May wasn't the beginning. She was more like... somewhere in the middle," I said.

"That's not the point," Sledgie grumbled. Actually, it was the point, seeing how-

"God! Just shut up and start running for Pete's sake!" Katie yelled in frustration. Fine! You all can think the fourteenth victim was the first! I have no problem with you being stupid! You all suck anyway-

"Look out!" Katie shoved me out of the way of Sledgie's hammer. We ran around in circles throughout the courtyard, until something happened. I saw something under my feet glow a bright yellowish-gold. I stopped and a sigil appeared under me. A bright light erupted from it, and the same thing happened to Katie.

In front of me was my bottle of holy water. I reached out to grab it and it shattered. In place of it, were two jeweled, golden sword handles. Katie's was a small handle, it didn't look like it would be a sword, more like a...

Wait, it's the bow! It's the freaking bow that rooders get! But... Why do I have these? I grabbed the handles and they transformed into long daggers about half the size of my arms. Katie's weapon was the sacred bow. It had a glowing blue line for the wooden part of the bow... whatever you call that, and a quiver of golden arrows. Hm, the quiver's new. Why didn't I get that in the game? Oh well, I am queen of the pointy daggers of **DOOOM!**

"You mispelled 'doom'," Sledgehammer muttered. Okay, he's goin' down.

* * *

Stage 1: Boss battle 

Sledgehammer: 25 victims

Sentenced to:X years... Somethin' around 400... Who cares?

**OMG JUDGEMENT!**

Still my POV:

(Suggested song: Anything but Eye of the Tiger!... Maybe like... I Just Wanna Live by Good Charlotte.)

Yay! We finally get this guy off our backs! Or vice versa...

"But Psycho! I don't wanna kill David Hasselhoff! We could get sued!" Katie whined. True, we could get sued by other Sledgie fans, but... I'm the only one. Whywould I sue myself?

"It's okay Katie, I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens!"

"Really?"

"Probably not, but let's kill him anyway!"

"Hooray!"

Katie stood back and charged up an arrow while I rushed foward and dealt him a few good knocks to the noggin.

"Ow! Why you little..." Sledgie glared and charged up what looked like a sonic wave. He may have been farting, I'm not sure.

"Die!" He yelled. I ducked and Katie realeased the arrow, since she was out of range of the attack. It hit Sledgehammer and he was binded to the spot. I suddenly remembered something that may come in handy: The super attack.

"Katie! Charge up another arrow and hit him from the left side, and then one from the right!" I called. Katie shrugged and took a few steps to the left before charging up another arrow. I watched with a smug grin on my face. But something happened I didn't expect.

Sledgehammer grabbed the bind and tore it in half! My jaw fell at my feet. Katie released the arrow, and MC Hammer over there caught it and snapped it in two! I noticed my dagger in my left hand was glowing. It moved in my hand to where it was pointing up. I see where this is going... nope... Lost it. Dangit. My dagger pointed more urgently, and started to burn my hand. Katie's bow acted a little loopy too.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" Katie was dragged over to me by her bow, and the dagger flew out of my hand and fit in like anarrow. Wait... I get it!

"Do you really get it this time? Or are you just being a smarty-pants?" Katie asked while holding my weapon.

"I get it! You're being the smarty-pants!" I snapped. Katie stuck her tongue out at me and I slashed at Sledgehammer with the one dagger I had. Katie aimed my dagger at the sky like anarrow and fired. I saw a bem satrting, but something was missing. I slashed the sexy maniac in the face and threw my dagger. Which was a very bad idea, 'cause now I was unarmed.

"Uh oh..." I said before running. He chased my with a look of hate in his eyes. I'm so unloved! Wait, what's he doing now? Aaaah! Wtch where you're swinging that thing! Ow! Eep! Okay! That one almost hit me! (CLUNK)

"You... Prink... You made the purple monkey come back..." I said woozily. He cracked me upside the noggin.

"I sir... chalenge you to... a duel..." Weeee... Look at all the colors... Katie got a sweatdrop on her head and fired a charged arrow into the sky. As if on cue, a beam shot down. I could make out the outlines of me weapons at the front.

Sledgehammer looked up with his mouth hanging open in shock. He was about to move, but Sledgie ain't the fastest subordinate in the world, I'll give him that.

"No!" he yelled. The psycho gave one final cry of anguish, and a large explosion erupted from where he stood. As the light faded, there he stood, with a large wound. Darkness seeped through it, and he rose into the sky slowly. Agfter an explosion, we heard him scream one more time.

"Ooooh... Pretty waves of darkness..." Katie said. I gave her a look and noticed soemthing fall out of the sky. I caught it and looked at it shimmer. It looked like a small heart with a emerald on the left side. I shrugged and put it in my pocket.

"Did you get the watch?" I asked Katie. She nodded and pointed to the pocket of my hoodie.

"Yeah, I put it in your pocket before the fight. Why?" she asked. Oh no... That was where he hit me...

"Katie, what possesed you to do that?" I asked while taking out the battered pieces. It was cracked in two, with a shattered lense and cogs and springs sticking out every which way. Katie smiled sheepishly and took the broken watch.

"I can probably fix it," she said whiel looking at it. I have horrible envisions of what could happen, but I'm willing to take a risk here.

"Alright, I'll go see if I can find out what's wrong with koolaid girl," I said before heading into the hall. She nodded and began tinkering.

**Some time later after listening to May play the wrong note over and over and over and over to the point of suicide...**

Katie's POV:

"I'm back!" I yelled while running in with the watch. Psycho was banging her head on the wall and muttering.

"What (bang) took (bang) you (bang) so (bangbangbang) long?" she asked while banging her head after every word. I pressed the switch on the watch. I should tell you all now, the music chip was banged up beyond repair- (Psycho bangs her head more) and I had to insert a new one...

"You replaced it with the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack?" Psycho yelled. May turned around and I set the watch down. Psycho grabbed a big stick from the side and hit herself again and again and again and again.

"I know it's the wrong chip, but abusing yourself will get you nowhere," I said.

"It'll make me feel better!" Psycho yelled while hitting herself harder. May sobbed and took up the watch.

"D-daddy?" she said before crying.

Psycho's POV:

Great! The watch is playing Simple and Clean, I have a headache, and she still can't get the song right!

"Um, May... Your father's dead..." Katie said while trying to fix the chip. May sobbed harder and banged on the piano in frustration. I grabbed the watch and connected two wires. The right song began to play. Thank the Lord! May stopped crying.

"Look, even though your dad's dead and you have half of your skull banged in... Erm... Okay, two thirds... You should continue to practice as hard as you can-" Katie started.

"Yeah, or else you're gonna be playin' Dixie for the rest of your afterlife," I finished. Katie thwapped me over the head. May ignored us and played along to the watch's tune while we punched each other's lights out.

"May..." a voice said.

"May..."

"May..."

"Daddy!" May yelled while running up a glowing flight of steps.

"Look Psycho! They're together again!" Katie said happily. I wasn't paying attention due to the large wound on my bum!

"Thank you May! Your beautiful playing has brought me back to you! at last we can be together again!" Mr. Norton said. May nodded with tears in her eyes. (sniff) It's times like this that get you feeling all warm and fuzzy inside!

"Thank you Katie... Psycho..." Mr. Norton called.

"Thank you!" May called back to us. We waved.

"Bye! Good luck in Heaven! Say hi to the Lord for me and thank him for the cool weapons!" I called. Katie waved.

"Bye! See you later!" Katie yelled. We waved until a wave of dizziness took over. I fell backwards and tumbled off of the stage. Katie fell onto the piano stand. I'm not sure what happened next, but I awoke in the Hamilton Lodge. And as I said before, I'm a heavy slee... Zzzzzzzz

* * *

Hamilton Lodge: 

Katie's POV:

Aaah! Killer monkeys! Huh? Man, I had that dream again. Poopie. I sat up on the couch and got up. We were in Alyssa's room? How'd we get here? I remeber being in... in... where were we?

_Bang... bang..._

"Eep! Psycho! There's someone at the window!" I aid while shaking Psycho in the chair near me.

"Mmmf! Five more minutes Mom!" she moaned while pulling the pillow over her head. I kicked the chair.

"Get up!" I hissed. The banging got louder. Darn Psycho and her lazy ways! I picked up a coat rack near the window and slowly made my way to the curtains. This is it... What beastly nightmare awaits me?

I pulled back the curtains and screamed.

"Aaaaaaaah!" I yelled. The guy at the window also screamed.

"aaaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Psycho woke up and shrugged.

"Aaaaaah..." she yelled.

Me: Aaaaaaaaaah!

: Aaaaaaaaaah!

Psycho: Aaaaaaah?

Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Psycho: Shut up!

Me and : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Psycho whacked us with the coat rack. and opened the window.

"Whaddya want?" she asked angrily. The boy tried to climb up but began to fall, and being the kind person I am, I grabbed his wrist and began to pull him back up.

"What're you doing? Push him back!" Psycho yelled. I glared as she tried to shove the newcomer back.

"Cut that out! What do you have aginst him?" I asked while shoving her and pulling him in.

"This is the most annoying game character in the game! Dennis must die!"

"How'd you know my name?" I turned to see the red head walking up to us. He was wearing a bljue and yellow sweater with brown pants. He had a frightening resemblance to Ron from Harry Potter. He was actually kind of cute...

"I have my ways," Psycho growled. I elbowed her and helped the poor guy off the floor. He tripped while walking.

"Don't mind her, I'm Katie," I said. "Dennis" smiled and got up.

'I'm Dennis. Who's the angry one?" he asked while pointing to Psycho.

"That's Psycho," I said.

"I know she looks a little loony, but what's her name?"

"...Psycho," I said again.

"Oh, erm, nice to meet you!" he said. Psycho growled and closed the window. I gave her a look and looked at Dennis.

"Don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"And how do you know where Alyssa'a bedroom window is?" Psycho asked whiel shutting the curtains. Dennis turned bright red and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Th-that's not important. Where is Alyssa by the way? I have to give her somethingg," he said while pulling out a key.

"Alyssa ain't here right now, but we'll take that," Psycho said while snatching the key.

"Hey!" Dennis tried to take the key back, but Psycho held onto it like a lifeline. I sighed and took the key.

"What's it for?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Her mother told me to give it to her. You sure Alyssa's not here?" Dennis asked. I nodded and Psycho was already out the door. I guess I better leave it to Beaver. She probably knows what's going on.

"So, what's up?" Dennis asked. I shrugged.

"Nothin' much," I replied. Dennis nodded and looked around.

"Are you busy Friday night?" he asked.

"Psycho? Am I busy Friday night?" I called.

"I dunno! What do I look like? Psycho the human planner?" Psycho yelled from the stairs.

"I'm not busy!" I said happily.

"You wanna go out?" Dennis asked.

"Yes! I wanna go somewhere nice on our date! Somewhere romantic! somewhere like-"

"McDonald's?" he suggested.

"Yes! It's perfect!" I said.

"Gee, you two were truly meant to be," Psycho muttered. She walked back into the room twirling the key on her finger.

"C'mon Juliet, we got work to do," she said while dragging me out the room.

"Goodbye Denny! I shall count the days until our paths cross due to something incredibly weird that Psycho or I screw up!" I waved and the door closed.

TBC...


	4. A new evil

New chapter (does update dance)! Warning: Those in the audience who do not like Justin timbelake, please exit through the door on the right... Or through the nearest window...

* * *

Chapter 4: A new evil... 

Psycho's POV:

Great. The one character I hated most _had_ to be in this game! Why not Resident Evil or something? I would've liked to see the little wanker get shredded into bite-sized pieces. Those who agree, please raise your hand and throw a rapid weasel at Dennis. And if you disagree with me, I have a missile launcher here and I'm not afraid to use it. Kapeesh? I dunno whether or not I spelled that right...

"Psycho, look at what I found," I looked at Katie holding a book. It had a shimmering gold cover with velvety red letters. I took it and opened it to the page where the bookmark was.

"_Entities and the Rooders._

_It was long ago in the ancient times that evil beings known as "entities" attempted to rule the world with their immense dark power._

Sounds like Lord of the Rings kind of," I quipped. Katie thwacked me again.

"C'mon! I wanna see how this ends!" she pouted.

"Alright, alright!

_They would have succeeded, but a small band of teenage girls known as "rooders" rebelled using sacred weapons gifted from God._

(Psycho and Katie put holy water on their fingers and cross themselves)

_With these battlements, the rooders pushed back the entities, but they were not gone long..._

_Though most of their number had been wiped out, humans found a way to grant themselves the dark power of the Entitiy. _Huh?"

"What?" Katie asked while looking over my shoulder.

"There's a part of the page missing. What do you think that means?" I asked while continuing to read.

"What else does it say?" she asked.

"Oh, it says-" I was about to finish and guess who busts in.

"Did you two find anything in there?" the red headed demon asked in that annoying voice of his. Katie nodded and snatched the book out of my hands.

"hey! I wasn't done with that!" I yelled. Katie ignored me and pointed to the section we were reading.

"Entity? What's an Entity? And the Rooders?" he asked. I just remembered something. The symbol I saw on the door when we first arrived, it appeared when we got the nice weaps!

"Oh my God! Katie, I know what's going on!" I said happily. Katie put the book back on the shelf and rubbed her head.

"What, and do you have to yell so loud?"

"Yes I do, and I discovered something about our weapons!"

"What?"

"You remember that symbol I keep seeing?"

"Yeah."

"And remeber when that thing appeared under our feet when we obliterated Sledgie from existence?"

"Yuh huh."

"And remember when you ate the last can of Spaghetti-O's at my house?"

"yep."

"(THWACK) I wanted that!"

"Ow!"

"What I'm trying to say is, I think there's a connection through all that stuff," I said while flipping through the book. Katie rubbed the bump on her head and looked at me strangely.

"What kind of connection?" she asked.

"I have no freaking idea," I muttered while sighing and putting the book up.

"Well, we won't find anything out by just standing here! Let's go!" Katie began running but tripped in the process. At least I'm not the only 'graceful' person here. We were about to go out the door when Dennis stepped in front of us.

"Wait! Let me help you two," he said while shutting the door.

"And, why would we do that?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"He might be capable of helping us. Stop being mean Psycho!" Katie said. I looked at Dennis and then at Katie.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you think he will be able to assist us? Hmm?" Booyah, I think I'm winning.

"He could help us search for information on the symbols and stuff. Please can he help? Can he? Can he? Huh huh huh? Pllllleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee?" Katie begged. Dennis nodded vigorously and I unfortunately, lost the battle. Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have bought this game.

"Fine, the wanker can check upstairs and we'll-"

"My Denny is not a wanker!" Katie yelled while hitting me with a dictionary.

"Fine, the little bugger can-"

WHACK!

"CUT THAT OUT! Dennis can check upstairs, we'll check down, happy?" I said while resisting the urge to grab a nearby chair and hit them with it. Katie nodded and shoved Dennis out the door. Why me? at least he's gone until... Whoops, almost gave away some spoilers! I sat down in the spinny chair and spun around for a little while, thinking to myself.

_Okay, the blue symbold and gold must have something in common, but what?_ I sighed and put my feet down. There was a light crunching noise, and I bent over to discover a note.

"'The keys of time lie behind you'?" I turned around. There was a window, but I see no keys. The grandpa either had very bad eyesight, or I'm facing the wrong way. Katie looked at the portrait and straightened it, but it fell off.

"Katie!"

"Sorry!"

"No, I mean you found the keys!" I siad while grabbing two small objects from the compartment behind the portrait. Katie looked at the broken picture.

"Do you think they have insurance to cover this?" she asked. I nodded and ran up to Nancy's room. I opened the door- tripping in the process- and walked over to the picture at the back.

"What are you doing now?" Katie asked while walking over to the broken clock with the winding keys.

"I dunno maybe- Ow!" I yelled as something fell on my head. I rubbed my sore scalp and picked up the object. It was the painting on the wall. I looked at where it once hung to find an identical painting. Whoah, they are insured!

Advertisement: Save fifteen percent or more on your car insurance by switching to Geico! And save your soul by not opening Pandora's box! back to you Psycho!

(looks up at spammer) Yeah, thanks. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted (glares upward), The paintings looked exactly the same, but there was something different, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Katie looked at both and took the second one off.

"What the? How many are there?" she asked while pulling them off again and again and again and again and again and-

Everyone: GET ON WITH IT!

Okay! Why's everyone yelling at me?

"What's with these pictures? Hey, here's a photo of Dante and Vergil," Katie said while holding one up.

"MINE!" I yelled. Yay! The sexy demons of my dreams! I ran out of the room with the painting laughing maniaclly. Mine! My demons! All mine! Mine you fools! Mwahahahahahahahaha- THWACK!

* * *

Katie's POV: 

Oy vay, Psycho needs to go back to therapy. I whacked her over the head with one of the backup paintings and strolled back over to the never ending stream of paintings.

"Hm, there must be something doing this, but what?" Psycho sat up and shook her head.

"Who knows, I think they're trying to tell us something," she said while looking closely at the one hanging on the wall. She scratched her chin and stared long and hard. Hey, there's something different about the one on the wall... just what is it though?

(Jeapardy theme plays)

Hm, this certainly is a confusing dilema. Psycho finally sighed and said:

"Okay, I got nothin'."

"Me neither."

"There's something different, we just don't know what... My Dante!" Psycho tackled the painting, knocking the half with Vergil off. I know they're not insured for that painting. Folks, never travel with crazed fangirls. Unless you're one of them, then I guess that's okay. I stared at the painting again and Psycho looked up closely with 'her' Dante stuffed under her arm.

"Wait... I got it!" Yay! Psycho's finally getting something!... Yet I'm still confused.

"What? What do you get?"

"The woman in the painting! her dress is a different color from the one in the first painting!" X.X And I thought we were on to something. Siiiiigh, oh well.

"I don't think that's it, try again," I grabbed the computer and logged on the website for this game. Darn, no walkthroughs. We're screwed. Psycho once again looked hard and finally, her eyes went wide.

"Something's wrong here Katie..."

"I know, we're idiots. Grr! Is there not _one_ site with a CT3 walkthrough?"

"Yeah, gamespot, and I mean something's really wrong. Normally I would know what to do, but I can't remember a thing! I don't even know who the next bad guy is!" she said in a panicked voice. I looked up. She was right. Psycho was the expert here, but now her brain was... mush.

"What do you think it means?" I asked while shutting down the cpu.

"I dunno. But I found what was different!"

"What?"

"The woman in that picture is uglier than the one in the first!"

"X.X"

"Katie? You okay? Heeelllllloooooooo?"

"Psycho, look again." She did and finally, I saw a lightbulb above her head. Psycho grabbed the winding keys and put them in two slots under the clock next to the painting. She looked back up at the picture and began turning the keys until she hit three o'clock. The clock hands spun around and around and around and around and around and around until finally stopping at twelve.

"Booyah! Who's the genius?"

"Not you. What's supposed to happen here?"

Psycho: o.o ya know, I have no clue...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ranch... I mean lab... (Quote borrowed from my history teacher) 

Zoe's POV:

"So, what's going on here? Why can't they remember anything about this game?" I asked while eating the rest of the popcorn. Alyssa wheeled the doctor over to the screen (due to the fact that we broke his chair when we got excited over the defeat of Sledgehammer)

Alyssa: You were the one who was acting like a crazed football fan!

Was not! Ahem, and the doc scratched his chin and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"This doesn't look good. Hold on," he pointed to the bookshelf and Alyssa pushed him over to it. Dr. Finklestein grabbed a thick book off of the shelf and opened to a page covered in heiroglyphics or something.

"What language is this?" Alyssa asked while looking over his shoulder.

"Heartless. Pity I can't read it." I tilted my head to the side curiously.

"Then how do you know what was in it?"

"A young man named Sora gave this to me. It told of something called the 'Oblivion Effect'."

"Oblivion Effect?" Alyssa and I both asked.

"Yes, it was said to have been used in a castle. The Oblivion Effect caused people's memories to slowly fade away. Sora's memories were recovered because they were replaced with fake ones, but some will never return to him, no matter how hard he tries to recover them. A person could forget their friends, where they are, and even _who_ they are."

Alyssa and I gasped in shock. _Forget who they are?_ What if that happens to them? They'd be even more lost and confused, and that's a road no one wants to go down.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" I asked. The doctor nodded.

"It's in this book, but I can't read it. We need a heartless," he sighed while adjusting his glasses. Great, where're we gonna find a heartless? Then it came to me.

"JIMMY!" I rushed out the door and came upon the sleeping heartless. He was still human, thankfully. That meant he could speak English. I wanted to wake him up right then, but he looked so cute and peaceful when he was sleeping... Siiiiiiiiiigggghhh... Ack! Come back to reality! Psycho and Katie need help!

"Jimmy! Wake up! Get up !" I hissed while shaking him.

"Whosa... Wha?" he muttered while looking at me closely.

"Oh, good morning miss Zoe," he said. He had a low, British accent (kind of like everyone else we've met) and was yawning loudly.

"Hi, um, we need you at the lab. It's inportant," I said. He stood up and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"What seems to be the trouble? Is mistress Katie hurt?"

"She will be if you don't come with me!" That was all it took. He jumped off and sped towards the lab.

Jimmy burst in and looked around rapidly.

"Where's mistress?" he said while panting. DF and Alyssa looked over. Alyssa's eyes widened at the handsome heartless in front of her.

"Oh, heelllooo..." she said while looking him over. Apparently he went shopping while we were gone. He was now wearing a black t-shirt with the heartless symbol, baggy black jeans, and grey sneakers with red streaks on them. He didn't look too bad to tell the truth.

"Um, hello!" Jimmy said while looking around and rushing to the TV. His jaw dropped as he watched them talking and stuff.

"M-mistress and Psycho? What're they doing in there?"

"We switched places I'm afraid. That's where I should be and this is where they should be," she said while still keeping her eyes glued to Jimmy. The doctor crawled to Jimmy after Alyssa knocked him out of the wheelchair. Clumsy moron.

"James my boy, I need you to tell me how to reverse the 'Oblivion Effect'," the doctor said while handing Jimmy the book. He took it and closed it.

"Every heartless knows that. This potion has to be administered to the victims," he said while pulling out a bag of green vials and beakers.

"So how're we gonna give it to them?" I asked. The room went silent. Great, nobody knows.

* * *

Hamilton Lodge... 

Psycho's POV:

Whoah! That is cool! When I got the clock to work, a secret door popped up outta the wall! This's just like one of those horror movies I've seen! Only I hope the ending comes out differently...

"Whoah, who would've thought?" Katie asked while walking through. I raised my hand and smiled while following her. The room was small, no doubt about that. It had red wallpaper and dark red carpeting, the walls were lined with research papers and crap, but what caught my eye the most was the patteren on the floor.

It resembled the odd symbol as well. What is up with this thing? It's popping up everywhere! What's next? I'm gonna grab a can of coke and it'll be on the label? This is really ticking me off! Can't any of the books or notes we've read so far mention something about it?

"Hey! Lookit this!" Katie yelled. I snapped out of my internal rant and looked at what she was holding. It was a book similar to the one in the grandpa's room. She opened it and read it aloud:

_" Portal squares:_

_In order to activate the Portal Square, one must thoroughly douse it with Holy water. Then will teh rooder reach her destination._ Well, let's give it a shot," she said before closing the book. I shook my holy water bottle and two doses spilled out onto the symbol. It glowed a brilliant golden color and white ripples of light spilled from it.

"Ooooh..." we said before walking onto it. In a bright wave of light, we vanished.

* * *

Lab... 

Alyssa's POV:

"How do we give it to them?" How indeed? Everyone stood there until the doctor rode over to the portal machine.

"We can't transport it. My machine was damaged after the last escapade, but there is another way," he said.

"What? What's the other option?" Zoe asked while taking a step foward. The doctor had a look of concern on his face. I don't like how this is looking.

"I created this device a while ago. It puts someone into another dimension, but not physically."

"How is that possible?" Jimmy asked.

"Mental transportation. Genius," I said. The doctor nodded.

"What's that mean?" Zoe asked.

"It means that the person's body remains here, but their spirit goes in. It is higly risky though. Any pain or suffering felt there, becomes real here. And there's a possibility of them not coming back," I said grimly.

"Exactly. So, I'll need a volunteer," The doctor said while hooking it up.

"I know how to settle this," Zoe said.

Zoe: One... two... three! Not it!

Me: Not it!

Jimmy: Not i- Damn it!

"Jimmy! Watch your mouth!" Zoe said while whacking him.

"Excellent! Just stand here if you please," the doctor motioned to a platform behind him. Jimmy glared at us and stepped onto it.

"Just attach those wires to your head. One on each temple." Jimmy did as he was instructed. I stepped foward and made sure they were on firmly.

"Jimmy, you're going to feel a lot of pain when this happens. But if it works, you'll be at the lodge. Just try not to get hurt," I said while backing up. Jimmy took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said shakily.

"Bombs away!" Dr. Finklestein yelled as he flipped the switch. Jimmy's chest began heaving and his shoulders hunched over with pain. He trembled and bit his lip so hard a little stream of blood trickled down.His eyes went wide and he screamed in agony as he was pulled from his own body. I covered my mouth with my hands and tried not to scream. Zoe's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in shock.

Jimmy finally stopped screaming and his eyes rolled up and closed as he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Jimmy!" Zoe yelled while running up to him. I watched in fear while Zoe lifted the top half of his body up.

"Say something Jimmy!" she yelled while shaking him. No use. His body hung limply in her grasp. The doctor wheeled over and smiled.

"It worked," he said.

"What do we do?" I asked. I looked atJimmy's face. His mouth was opened slightly and his eyes were halfway open. Anyone who walked in would've assumed it was a dead body, but thankfully it wasn't.

"Set him on that couch. Nothing to do but wait," he said while going to the screen. Zoe and I picked Jimmy up and gently put him on the couch. He moaned and turned his head a little. His eyes were lifeless and his breathing becoming slower and slower. After one final gasp, he went completely limp.

"Oh my... Is he... he..." The doctor nodded.

"But only for a while. This is part of the process. He'll be fine once his task is completed," he said while removing the wires from Jimmy's head. Zoe stretched her arms and looked at the doctor.

"What now?"

"We wait."

"I'll get the hot wings."

"Righto."

"Can I get some horse raddish with mine?"

* * *

Stage 2: London 1963: Ghost town... 

Psycho's POV:

"Yeesh, I think we're in Pittsburg," was the first thing I said when I saw where we were. It was a town, and it was raining, there was garbage everywhere, a trashcan with a body in it, and- wait, body? Aaah!

"Psycho! Calm down!" Katie yelled while prying me off of her.

"There's a body in the garbage!" I squeaked. Katie looked and scraemed.

"OMG! It's dead!" she cried before jumping on me. We both stared and screamed like little girls (We are not little girls for your information! We're 13 and 14! Nyah! Xp). After about an hour of screaming, a ghost popped up. Great, more spirits of the undead! We simply walked right through the ghost and into an old house.

"Whoah... cleanup aisle 12!" Katie yelled. There was blood smeared all over the walls, cans were scattered everywhere, and another body was in the window.

...Aaaaaaaaaaah! That's just nasty! katie and I walked down the hall (with me tripping over seven cans and Katie tripping over a disembodied arm still nasty) until we heard a noise that sounded something like a bell ringing.

"Katie, I think we have company!" I hissed while my eyes darted all over the room.

"Yay! I love company! Am I dressed nicely enough?" X.X

"Not that kind of company! Bad company!" Katie nodded and pulled out a club.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the bad company! Here bad company bad company! Here boy!" Seeing that there was a can of Surge next to her feet, my question was answered: What the heck is wrong with her now?

I saw at the end of the hall, a man was coming towards us. I couldn't tell what was on his face until he got close enough. It was blood. I pulled Katie out of the way and hid behind an old clock at the end of the hallway. The man didn't seem to notice us at first.

Katie walked past him silently and shuffled to the end of the hall. I was about to do the same, but the dude cornered me against the wall and the clock. Crap, I'm dead now!

"Who are you?" he asked. He was looking right above me. It was like he couldn't see me or something. I waved my hand in front of his eyes. No response. He was blind.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. What was I supposed to say? 'Hi! we're from the real world and we followed a sexy guy with a hammer through a portal, can you tell us how to get home please?' I don't think that would work!

"Answer me!" he yelled and kneed me in the stomach! Hey! We don't need to resort to violence! He whacked me again, but harder. What is this guy's problem! The stupid bleep needs to watch what he's hitting! Owwww!

"What's that? What's that? What's going on?" he yelled while scrambling around. Um, you're attacking a thirteen year old with a cane. That's what. He sat with his head hanging low.

"Mother... Say something... Say anything... Mother!" he muttered while continuing to tap. This place is screwed up. I looked at him and he disappeared.

"Whoah..."

Katie's POV:

Ow ow ow ow ow! Dangit! Psycho lady having a breakdown! Ow! Help! Killer tea kettles! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

All I did was walk in on an old lady doing laundry or something!

"Albert is that you?" she asked. I personally don't think I look like an Albert. I look more like a Kaitlin in my case. Oh wait, I am a Kaitlin. Never mind. She turned and looked at me, but screamed and I was lifted off of my feet.

"Aaah!" I squealed. I was thrown around the room with chairs and stuff. I hit the wall a few times before finally getting out the door. It was all bang bang bang! And clanky clank! And a bunch of other noises! I got up and tried to open the door, but something was holding it shut. Probably the crazy hag.

Psycho walked up to me and was constantly checking over her shoulder like something was chasing her. I hope nothing's chasing us again... She saw the door behind me shaking and tried to open it too.

"What's behind here?" she asked.

"A crazy old lady with serious problems," I answered. She nodded and muttered 'O.k.'.

"So whadda we do?" I asked. She shrugged and walked back outside with her hands stuffed in her pockets. It had stopped raining, but the water on the ground was ankle deep, making it hard to walk in. Aw man! I just got these shoes! Now they're all wet! Waaaaaaah!

"Be quiet! My shoes are getting wet too!" she yelled. Touche. But I still have the urge to whine!

* * *

Jimmy's POV: 

Where am I? Am I dead? I was already dead, so dumb question. I remember being in the lab last...

"Mistress Katie? Are you here?" I yelled while sitting up! It was raining where I was, that's all I could make out. My vision was a little blurry, but I could see my hands... sorta...

"I'm see-through!" I yelled! What's happening to me? I can see right through my own hands! Istood up and walked around a bit. I found I could still hold onto stuff, thankfully. I quickly checked the potions. They were in full color. Another good sign.

"Jimmy?"

I turned around to see Katie and Psycho walking out of an alley.

"Mistress!" I was about to ask what was going on, but I remembered what I had to do. I quickly dropped the potions and a key fell out as well. Huh? I don't remember packing that. Oh well, maybe it'll help them. I walked away through a wall. Another freaky discovery. Now I guess I just wait for the doctor to pull me out and put me back in my body.

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

What was that all about? One minutesome guywas there, next minute he was... not there! It feels like I know him from somewhere... I just can't remember.

Why do I feel like the very fabric of my brain is collapsing and the memories of all I know are slowly fading into a black abyss? Why is it that I feel as though I amforgetting the faces and names of familiar things at an alarmingly fast rate? Must be the Taco Bell I had before I came here.** Buuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrpppppp! **'scuse me!

"Eeew! Psycho! That was disgusting!"

"No Katie, that was $17.00 worth of taco grandes and cokes!" I said proudly. What? I'm proud of the strength of my 'whatever-makes-me-burp' organ!

"Anyway, what's that by your foot?" Katie asked while pointing to something that was, indeed, next to my foot. I picked up two bottles with a green liquid inside and a small key. The key had anodd design on the handle. I would find out about it, but I'm tired of funky symbols.

"It looks like soda. Maybe it's apple flavored," Mmmmmm... Sour green apple soda... There was a note attached to the bottle that said, and I quote: Ifff yew wont to kepe yore memries, dreenk thiss. ZoahvjdAlyss.

The rain kinda smudged the ink together. Looks like my homework when I didn't get any sleep the night before. That's not pretty folks.Yet I somehow always get a B or an A minus. Go me.

"Keep our memories? What's that mean?"

"These guys need spelling lessons?"

"Well, yeah, but other than that, I think this'll help you remember the plotline to this game!" Now we're gettin' somewhere!

"What're we waitin' for then?" I yelled while chugging the bottle. My mind went all staticky for awhile.

"Psycho? Helllooooo? Earth to Psycho?" Katie said while waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped back and looked at the key again.

"Wow! I can't remember anything! Where are we?"

Jimmy: Eep! Wrong potions! (quickly swaps them)

"Okay, let's try this again..." Katie said before pouring something else down my throat and hers. Yay! I know what we're doing! Not really, but I know what I did last summer! Not a pretty sight!

"That was awkward. Wanna go back to the lodge?"

"Sure."

Katie and I stepped back on the square and teleported back to the lodge.

"Whadda we do now?" I asked. Katie stopped and put on a serious face.

"There's only one thing to do at a time like this..."

"What?"

"ASK THE POPE!"

"Pardon?" Katie took off towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. What was inside was what made me wanna shoot myself and belive my friend was one of the body snatchers.

"You keep the dead body of John Paul II in a fridge!" I yelled.

"I'm alive and well thank you very much!"

"Aaaah!" I jumped back in surprise.

"J-John Paul? What're you doing in a fridge, and why aren't you dead?" I asked. The elderly man cleared his throat and threw some expired cream cheese out.

"The press got tired of me and decided to fake my death and hire a new leader to add drama to some unknown plotline of the Catholic church. I was against it at first, but I eventually gave in," he stated.

"Why?"

"He wanted more time in the fridge!" Katie said happily.This is why I'm a Christian. We don't have these sort of problems... that I know of...

"Well,Mr. Pope, we were wondering what we do now," Katie said. The 'expired' leader thought for a bit and munched on some tortilla chips.

"Eat more chicken!"he yelled before slamming the door.

"THE POPE HAS SPOKEN!" Katie yelled and attempted to swallow a live chicken.

"Oh boy, let's go back to the grandpa's room. I wanna check out that desk he has," I said while taking the poor chicken away from Katie.

(A suggested song for the following scene would be "Breeze" from the Silent Hill 3 soundtrack you can find it on newgrounds (search Silent hill), just add the moody or as close to moody as we can get theme)

We walked into the study and I unlocked the desk. Inside was some film, for what reason we'd need it I don't know, and a mask. I looked over at the wall and saw a hook with a circular outline.

"Let's give this a shot. KATIE PUT THE CHICKEN DOWN!" I yelled.

"But I must obey the pope!" she whined. I ignored her and put the mask on the hook. I felt something slide down and stepped back as the wall shot open.

"That's all this place is. Hidden doors and secrets," I muttered while walking into the room. What caught my eye was a beautifully carved golden box. it as well had the symbol on it. Geez, I'm getting a headache from seeing this symbol over and over again! I opened the box and found A stack of paper, it looked like research notes.

(Breeze goes here!)

_July 17, 1979_

_The rooder who battle the Entities are scattered all over Europe and the United States (and some in Russia, but that's another story). We of the Hamilton family are also of rooder stock._

I walked out of the room and continued to read. Katie choked on the chicken and staggered over to me. I quickly ripped it out of her throat and handed her the papers.

_In my naive youth, I did not believe any of it. I dismissed the existence of "rooders" and "entities" alike, preferring to believe that it was just an old wives' tale. I was wrong. _

We walked over to a large couch and sat down while continuing to skim through.

_Rooder blood is passed down to females. my wife Francesca was a rooder, and so is my daughter, Nancy. Rooder powers begin to develop in a girl's early teens, peaking at 15. Then their powers slowly begin to diminish, before disappearing at age twenty. _

_Young rooders spend their teen years fighting the subordinates and their masters, before marrying in their twenties to create the next generation of rooder. I am sad to give my beloved Nancy to another man, but it must be done._

"Hm, interesting... But we're not even close to fifteen," I said while looking up at Katie.

"Keep reading. Maybe it says something that can help us," Katie said while taking some of the papers away from me.

_January 29, 1988_

_Another rooder has been born into the household! my first grandchild! I have chosen the name for her: Alyssa and blah blah blah! _Nothing in here is helping!" I yelled, frustrated. Some help this old geezer was! Katie gave me 'one of those' looks, so I sighed and continued reading.

_Let's just skip over the stuff about Alyssa._

_Katie: Stop writing in italics! That's only for documents and stuff!_

_Me: I'll type in italics all I want! It's my fanfiction!_

_Katie: Yes, but it seems like you're writing a flashback or something! Go to normal font!_

_Me: Never! Lalalalalala... I'm writing in italics, even though Katie doesn't want me to... Lalalalalala..._

_Katie: **SHUT UP AND READ THE STUPID NOTES! **(head bursts into flames because of anger)_

_Me: Eep! Okay, okay!_

_No date:_

_In order for a rooder to defeat a subordinate, one must obtain a Sentimental item. Huh... The Watch..._

_Katie: Ahem!_

_Sorry, sorry! Once obtained, the rooder's powers are temporarily boosted, giving them the strength to summon the sacred weapons needed to defeat their attacker. Nifty! Okay, stop looking at me like that!_

(Song ends, now play "End of Small Sanctuary")

"So that's where we got the bow and daggers," Katie said while flipping through some more before setting the notes down. I nodded.

_"I guess to get out of here, we have to save Albert and Dorothy, ne?"_ I asked.

"Don't make me hurt you Psycho," Katie muttered before heading out the door. _What'd I do this time?_

* * *

Lab... 

Alyssa's POV:

Well, here we are. Eating hot wings and horse radish while watching Katie and Psycho. Jimmy came back a little while ago, but a weird side effect made him sick from travelling between worlds. He was lying on the couch with a blanket pulled over his head. When I went to check on him earlier, his face was green and he was oozing mucus. Blegh! Not a nice image to picture!

"Fo, how cam ee see vem end vey cam'tt see uff?" Zoe asked with a mouth full of hot wings. Translation: So, how can we see them and they can't see us?

"Well, this is a magic invention called a television. You can see moving pictures and voiceovers!" I said sarcastically.

"Hahaha... Very funny. You were able to give that bottle to Katie, but how'd you do it?" she asked. It... never really came to me... I just felt like someone else was doing it for me...

"Freaky. What is this? The Exorcist or Clock Tower?" Zoe asked while munching on the wings of buffalo. How are these people reading the typing? Jimmy grumbled something and pulled the blankets off. He was looking less green, and his eyes were no longer red and puffy, but he still didn't look very well.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You didn't... give the holy... water to mis... stress... A heartless... did... She used your... body to do it..." he said before clutching his stomach and vomiting into a bucket. Poor dear, he must feel... Wait? Heartless? A heartless possessed me? Why? I didn't feel like I was possessed... "She"?

* * *

Ghost Town... 

Katie's POV:

Here we are again. In the town that so greatly resembles a dump. Psycho says she thinks what she needs to do with the film, so we went back into the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked while running to keep up with her. I think she finally remembers what we're doing!

"There's a ghost in here somewhere who needs this!" she sped up and burst through the kitchen door. I guess we won't need the key then...

As soon as we walked in, a body dropped from the ceiling. That's a great way to greet someone, ain't it?

"Eeep!" Psycho and I yelled. It was badly burnt all over, like it had been meltted or something. Psycho placed the film next to the body and the ghost from outside appeared in front of us. In a wave of white light, it vanished. In its place was some newspaper clippings and stuff.

"Hey, lookit this," Psycho picked up some photos and a note. I couldn't read the note, half of it was burned off. But the photo was of someone stuffing a woman into a dumpster. It must've been a photo from a crime scene!

"What kind of bone headed moron takes pictures at a crime scene and stays to watch? I'm guessing this guy wasn't a fast runner," Psycho said while kicking the body. I have to agree with her. It is pretty stupid to watch a crime scene like a primetime movie!

Psycho walked back out and leaned on a door near where Dorothy was.

"Well, now what do we- Wah!" The door fell from behind Psycho and she fell with it... Unfortunately... It fell fowards. Ooh, that's gotta hurt!

"Ow... My leg..." Psycho said while rubbing her cranium.

"Um, Psy?"

"Yeah?"

"That's your head."

"Oh. I hope I didn't brain my damage," Psycho muttered while trying to lift the door off of her. After she did that, we looked out the door and saw it was the back yard. And a very ucky back yard to be exact!

"Up there!" Psycho pointed to the top of the stairs and I saw a figure run through the door. Uh oh... Why do I sense another chase scene spproaching?

"Psycho wait!" Too late, she was already up the stairs.

"Come on Katie!" she yelled impatiently. Siiigh... I have a bad feeling about this...

We entered the room to find it empty. Hm, where'd that guy go? Oh well. Psycho looked around until she came to some developing photos hanging on the walls.

"Is that-" She was cut off by the sound of the door opening. We ducked behind some shelves and saw Dorothy walk in. She was surrounded by a hazy gray mist.

"Albert? Are you here? Albert?"

"Mother! What are you doing? I told you you shouldn't run around outside by yourself!" A man came running in and was surrounded by the same aura. Creeeeeppppyyyy...

"I came to tell you that dinner's ready. And I told YOU that you don't need to be worried about me! Your old mother may have dicky eyes, but she's not on her last legs yet!" Dorothy took a seat next to Albert.

"You just concentrate on your work. Anyway, what is it you're making this time? Some new toy that'll have the local kids agog I'll bet!" she laughed. Albert grabbed something from the table behind him and put it around Dorothy's shoulders.

"Actually I've been busy making this," he said with pride.

"Albert, what is this?" Dorothy asked.

"Winter's coming and I don't want you catching cold. How is it? Warm enough?" he asked.

"It's lovely. So warm and soft. thank you, thank you so much," she said. Psycho and I looked at each other and smiled. This was the sort of scene that made you feel like your heart would fall out of your chest when you think about this and where they are now... sniffle...

But there's always something... or someone that will ruin a beatiful moment...

"Ahahahahaha!" A man with a gasmask burst down the door and walked towards Albert and Dorothy.

"That's enough playing happy families! You make me sick!" he laughed before spraying them with some sort of gas. Albert attacked the man... Wait... Is that... OMG! I think it is!

Psycho: Katie!

Me: Oh, sorry!

Anyway, the gasmak dude threw Albert across the room and draped Dorothy over his shoulder. GM (gasmak) dropped her into a large container and Albert began pounding him with his fist, swearing to high Heaven. Hm, never heard that word before...

"May you both be blinded! and search for each other in vain for all eternity!" GM laughed while pouring acid into the drum that Dorothy was in. GM grabbed Albert and slung him in there while laughing as their screams rang out.

He then turned to us... And I know who this guy is!

"Want to join them?" he asked, "I hear the acid's lovely!"

"OMG Justin Timberlake!"

"WTF?"

* * *

sorry for the long wait, I had a bad case of writer's block! 


	5. Justin Timberlake attacks

Dum Dum Dum! The second chase scene!

Katie: Justin Timberlake! Weeeee!

Me: Um... sure... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Bye bye bye... 

Psycho's POV:

"Justin Timberlake? HTF do you think he's Justin Timberlake?" I yelled. For the love of crap! This is the Corroder! Not Justi- Wait... I remembered his name! My brain, or whatever mass of tiny particles that generates my thinking, is working again! I know what we're doing! Woohoo! This now gives us a perfect opportunity to screw it all up!

"They look exactly alike! Can't you tell?" Katie pouted. Wow, she's waaaaaay ahead of me in the screwing up department.

"Ahem, standing right here, hello?" The gas masked moron said.

"Yeah, we see you. whoah! Look at that huge hamster!" I yelled and pointed behind him. Sure enough, he turned around and ran over to the spot.

"Fluffy? Is that you?"

Us: (sweatdrop)

I grabbed Katie and ran outside, only to be followed by Corroder. Eeps! I forgot about the eveade point in there!

"Psycho! You forgot about the evade point in there!" Katie yelled with that megaphone. Sheesh, why doesn't she just tell the world about my screw up?

"I know that! Distract him, I'll be right back!"

"Huh? Wait! Psy-chan!" Too late, I was out... er _in _the door. I don't know what Katie did, but I heard screams of pain that sounded like:

Corroder: It burns! Make it stop!

Gebus! What was she doing to the poor guy? I grabbed a small blue bottle off the shelf that read:

_Warning, flammable_

That's all I need to know! I ran out to see Katie had Corroder's head stuck in the fountain.

"Well, I guess we don't need this," I said while putting the bottle in my pocket.

"Why not?"

"He's already unconcious." Indeed, he was slumped over and acid was leaking out of the tank he carried with him.

"Let's get out of here," Katie whispered.

"Good idea. I found a key attached to the bottle, I think it's to a toolbox in Albert's room," I said while flashing the key. Katie grabbed it and ran back into the house. I was about to follow her when a dark pool of water appeared underneath my feet.

"Aaah! Katie!" I screamed as I was pulled under. Katie ran out and gasped.

"Aaaaiiiieep! Quicksand!" And just like that. Poof. Psycho gone.

"Wow, that was quick," was what I heard before I disappeared completely.

* * *

Katie's POV: 

"Wow, that was quick," I said while watching her sink in. It took her .0004 seconds to do that!

...When's she coming back?

I saw the tool box key and blue bottle of lighter fluid where she once was.

"Where'd she go?" I asked myself before taking the stuff and heading into the house. I jogged around the corner to the stairs, only to meet up with JT! Yaaaaaaay!

"I found you!" he laughed.

"No! I found _you_!" I said proudly. Well, I did!

"Pardon?"

"I love you JT!"

"Waaaah!" he screamed as I glomped him to the ground. Squee! He's so cute!

"Gerroff!" he yelled. I was thrown off of him and he aimed his nozzle at me.

"Say goodbye!" he laughed. I looked at the lighter fluid and threw it at him.

"Aaaaah! Hot! Hot!" he yelled when it collided with his nozzle.

"Goodbye!" I chirped before disappearing up the stairs.

I ran into Albert's room and saw the toolbox Psycho was talking about. It was small and red, but easy to spot among all of Albert's other possessions.

"Booyah!" I unlocked it and saw a wrench.

"What? That's it?" Oh well, Psycho must have needed me to get this for a reason. I stuffed it into my pocket and ran out, expecting to see Justin, but surprising as he was, he wasn't there. Might be a trap, or he might've gotten tired and run off to find Psycho.

I ran out of the house and saw two large fans with a gear next to them.

"I wonder..." I jogged down and walked towards the river and saw a shawl caught in the bars.

"Is that what's-her-flip's shawl?" I asked. I had my question answered by this:

"There she is!"

Eep! Justin Timberlake is back! This is just like those dreams I have, only I'm chasing him!

I ran... more like tripped to the fan and screwed the thing closed. Good timing too, he was right behind me!

"Eep!" I threw holy water on him and slid under the fan. After I came out from the other side, I noticed some of those weird butterflies from the concert hall.

"Hm? Where'd you come from little guy?" I asked it. I understand butterflies can't talk, but who asked you? Not me.

"There she is!" Dum dum... DUM! Aaaaaaah! JT is in the house! Not good! Not good! Aaaaahaaaahaaa!

"Um, mister Timberlake... how'd you get on the other side when you were right behind me a second ago?" I asked. Has anyone else ever noticed that?

"You know... looking back on it, I really have no idea," he answered. There was a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (deep breath)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooong silence afterwards.

"Should we get on with the chase? I have to find my friend," I said.

"Yeah, whatever."

That was a bad idea, 'cause he was blocking the exit! What would Bruce Willis do in this situation? I then heard the words of Psycho in my mind.

(a see through vision of Psycho appears)

"You must learn to trust in your power. None can overthrow you. You have the ultimate power and will not fall. I see it in you..."

"Wow! Thanks vision!"

"Which is the exact opposite of what I see in you..."

"Screw you vision!"

"I do see power in you though."

"Really?"

"Nope! You're screwed! Buh-bye!"

...I'm never taking Psycho's advice again. After the vision disappeared, I head butted JT in the gut. Oooh, that had t'hurt!

"Why... You... GRRRRAAAAAHHH!" he screamed and whipped out his nozzle. Oh no! I was trapped in a corner! Oh well, good-bye cruel world! I knew thee well! Oh wait, that vision is back...

Psycho vision: Stop being a drama queen!

A lotta help she is! Right when my life was flashing before my eys, I saw a beacon of hope.

Vision: Or in other words: the fuse box.

"Would you get out of here!" I yelled at the vision. She stuck her tongue out at me and vanished into thin air. I scrambled over to the fuse box and noticed a wire was cut and one of the halves was stuck on Justin Timberlake's boot. Hmmm... I see where this is going.

I dove at his ankles and grabbed the other half, splashing some water on the floor all over him in the process. Welp, only one way to know if my plan works!

"Bombs away!" I yelled and hooked the two wires together. A wave of sparks and electricity shot out and all over the pop sensation, or as Psycho calls him: A-bleeping-bleep-who's-never-going-to-get-a-real-job!

She's probably gonna get sued for saying that.

After the 4th of July replay, I saw JT on the floor with pretty little swirlies in his eyeballs. I think I should start running now. I ran past him and down a small flight of stairs only to find I was in a sewer! Of all the places!

"Phew! Smells like Psycho's sister's room after movie night! Whatever happened to that missing nacho platter anyway?" I complained while holding my nose.

I walked to the end of the walkway and saw that the path had been destroyed.

"Great, just my luck!" I inched along the edge until I hit the end after much difficulty! That should count as great accomplishment of the day, no? I jumped off onto the other side, only to find that the solid walkways were plywood boards! Who built this place?

Okay... Which board? There are two to each crossing point! I walked along the farthest one the first time and felt it wobble.

"Eep! Oh crap! Please don't-"

SNAP!

The board cracked under my feet and I felt myself fall into the murky sewer water.

"Gah! It tastes worse than it coughcoughcough smells!" I yelled while attaching myself to what I thought was a log. I flopped onto the stairs when I came by them again and looked at the 'log'.

It rolled over and two lifeless eyes stared at me. _It was a dead body!_

"So that's what stunk..." I muttered while making my way back to the boards. This time, I chose the closest one.

"Yes!" Now here comes the second wave! I didn't dare walk across them. Instead, I thought back to when Psycho ell off the wire catwalk in the concert hall.

She landed on two feet like a cat! We're cats! We can do cat... stuff. Except I'm still using a toilet! No way Psycho or I can fit into a litterbox!

"Leap of faith," I muttered and crossed my fingers while taking a few steps back. I ran a short distance and jumped off the edge. My life is flashing before my eyes! In one split second...

KERSPLASH!

You thought I was gonna make it, didn't you? I crossed my arms and sunk to the bottom with an angry look on my face. Why me? I swam back to the stairs and this time took the farther board. Made it! At the end, there was only a single board left. I crossed it, and as soon as I was off, it fell.

"Phew! Hey! A shawl!" I said happily. It must've belonged to Lady-spazz-alot!

"Maybe if I give this to her, she'll go away and I can find Psycho!" Yes! That had to be the way, right?

I grabbed the shawl and began to walk off. I should've taken into account that my stalker was nowhere to be seen, but my sugar high brain could only get this out:

How many licks **_does _**it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?

I was going to walk away unharmed when I heard a second pair of footsteps following behind me. And then there was this heartbeat sound effect like the one in Resident Evil or something. Something bad was behind me and I knew I shouldn't turn around.

Don't turn around don't turn around don't turn around... hey look! A fly! It's going behind me... I should follow it- NO! Don't turn around! Wait, what're you doing? No me! No! Don't follow the fly with your gaze! No no no no- OH! She turned around...

"I found you! Ahahahahaha!" Justin Timberlake yelled. The chase is back on! I ran through a pair of wire doors and out to where I came into the sewers from. I felt my Rooder powers coming.

Ha! See vision? I have powers!

Vision of Psycho: Yes, but can you use them without me? Alone the bow is useless but with the knives i-

"Yeah yeah yeah, ultimate power and total conquest. I read the book!"

Vision: Actually I was gonna say you can kick some serious but when you use the knives as arrows. You ever tried that? It's great for the gun courses at Putt-Putt.

Me: ...

Vision: Buh-bye! Senior Corroder is in the house!

I turned around to see JT standing behind me with his nozzle aimed at my face.

"Aah!" I squeaked and dodged an acid ball.

(Vision pops up again with a fake Mario mustache)

Vision: That's-a one spicy meat-a ball-a!

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" I yelled and fired an arrow at her head. Hey, when'd I get this bow? I shrugged and went with the 'I have powers and the vision doesn't!' theory.

"Stupid brat! You think I'll let you interfere?" he asked while spraying. I leapt to the side and charged up an arrow.

"Interfere with what? I'm not so hot on information on this game," I said while firing. I missed! And it's true. Psy-chan is the overflowing fountain of Clock Tower knowledge. Ask her anything. I quickly charged up another arrow and fired, binding him to the spot. I remembered from the fight with David Hasselhoff:

I bind him in three places and can do a super attack!

But will it work without the daggers?

"Don't give me that! You have to accept your destiny!" he cried and struggled to get free.

"Destiny?"

"Yeah! You and your little purple friend both shall die by our master's hands!" TWANG! Twice...

"Your master? Who?" I charged up the third arrow and took careful aim. Justin smiled and pointed at my feet.

"You want to know? You'll meet him soon. I think your friend needs some help though," he cackled. A pool of dark water appeared underneath my feet and slowly sucked me under.

"Aah! Wait! I have to kill you!"

"We'll meet again."

That was all I heard until I was completely sucked under.

* * *

Ow... my head... Where am I? Justin Timberlake! 

I got up, still dizzy from my little journey. What happened? I remember fighting JT and... He used that same trick he did on Psycho!

"Katie!"

I turned to see a familiar purple furred face running towards me.

"Hi Psycho!" I chirped and waved. Psycho stopped in front of me.

"How'd you get here?" she asked. She looked like she'd been running for a long time.

"I dunno. Where are we?" I asked. Psycho sighed and looked around. We were in a graveyard, a very creepy one in fact.

"We're in the Mausoleum. Did you save Dorothy?" she asked. Crap! No! I didn't!

"Uh uh. Justin Timberlake transported me here. What've you been doing?" I asked. Psycho sat on a gravestone and looked at me.

"Y'see, it all started like this..."

TBC...

* * *

Ooh! Cliffhanger! 

In other news: I'm sorry for the long wait on updates, but during the summer, I'm generally lazy. I have some pictures of Katie and Psycho on my new deviantart account. They suck now, but I'm getting a scanner for my birthday, so they'll look better eventually..,

Look up HeartlessQueen at deviantART.


	6. Psycho's Tale

w00t! Another exciting edition of... CLOCK TOWER 3.5! Big thanks to Meowzi, Vega, and Amanda for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6: Psycho's Story 

**_"Y'see, it started like this..."_**

Psy's POV:

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" THUD! Ow... where am I? Who am I? Wee...

I shook off the grogginess after hitting the ground, full force.

"Where am I?" I asked myself and anyone- any_thing_- that might be in here with me. I got no response. I looked around to see myself in what looked like the school gym. Or a cave. Yeah, I'm gonna go with that.

I got up and walked around, trying to shake the jelly-like feeling off my legs. Whoah... wobbly... I think I landed on my head.

"Hello!" I yelled. It echoed through the cave for a long time.

"ECHO!" Echo... Echo... Echo... Dang, this thing must be really long!

"Yeesh, sure is dark in here," I muttered. I'm talking to myself. Am I this desperate for communication?

"Katie? Katie?" I called. She must still be at the house... Uh oh... Katie vs. Corroder, that _can't_ be good. I would think of the consequences of those two fighting (especially since she thinks he's Justin Timbersnake or whatever his name is), but I need to focus on myself at the moment! I have no idea where I am!

I walked to the end of the cave and saw a small tunnel with light seeping through.

"Air! Fresh air!" I sang happily. I looks like outside (It really does when you first look at it!), but is it? I crouched down and crawled through the opening. I saw what was making the light, and it wasn't that beautiful sunlight I was praying for.

It was a lantern.

In a sewer.

Filled with dead rats.

Like my closet... only there are people... I mean I didn't kill 'em. They came with the closet. (coughs)

"Yay. Just what I needed," I said sarcastically. I got up and wiped the sewer grime off my leg before walking in further. There was a ladder on the other side, but the only way over there was through the water.

"Oh gross! No way! I'll just sit over here until someone comes to get me!" I said. Then it occurred to me that everywhere we've been has been deserted.Well...

"Here goes nothin'."

I jumped off the side and into the water. In truth, it wasn't too deep, only about up to my knees. But I was angry because these were my favorite jeans! Now they look and smell like Great Aunt Muriel's 'Possum Chowder Surprise! Blech! One of the downsides for living in the South.

After slowly making my way over to the other side, I got out of the water slowly and tried to get rid of the smell by wiping it off onto a pipe nearby. No luck. I sighed to myself and climbed up the ladder slowly.

At the top, there was more sewer, but the water sorta looked cleaner.

"Yes! Almost as good as a washing machine," I cheered. I jumped in, andit was only ankle deep, so I had to sit down to wash my legs. After taking care of that, I noticed two doors on the sides.

"A way out perhaps?" I tried the one on the left.

Locked.

I walked across and tried the one on the right. It was unlocked, so I went in. It was a cozy looking little room. There was a desk at the back, covered with books, and two tanks. One was empty, the other one had a large fish in it.

(SAVE THE FISHIES!)

"Hey there little guy. Who left you here?"I asked in a little baby 'OMG-u-are-so-kawaii' voice. The fish whipped around and hissed while revealing a massive row of fangs.

"Aaah! Not a fish! Not a fish! Eel!" I screamed and ran around the room in little circles. And as some of you might have guessed, I tripped and fell into the empty tank.

Theeel laughed- which sounded more like a wheeze to me- and swam around and around. I glared at it and got out of the tank.

"Great! Now I'm all wet! I stood through the sewer, but this has gone too far!" i yelled while shaking the water out of my hair. I noticed something shiny on the desk when the water hit it.

"Huh?" It was a key. Maybe it's for the locked door back out there!

* * *

"Well no DUH genius. What else would it have been for?" Katie laughed. I smacked her over the back of the head. 

"Ow!"

"Will you shut up and let me tell the story?"

"Yeah, whatever." I smirked and resumed my sitting position.

"Now where was I?"

* * *

I exited the lair of the eel and ran in the direction of the door. Right as I hit the middle of the walkway, a very very very very very very very very very very very very very (deep breath) very stupid sounding laugh rang out through the room. 

"Yeesh, sounds like the Joker with bronchi- Aah!" I dodged a hatchet that came flying at me and struck the container behind me.

"WTF? Where'd that come from?" My question was answered when something came out of the waterfall and kicked me square in the jaw! Ow... that's gonna leave a mark! I landed in the water below me and rolled over to see my attacker. I couldn't get a good view of him at first, the lighting was a teensy bit too bright, but the hatchets stood out more than ever.

"Psycho!" he yelled in this annoying, echo-ey voice. How does this guy know my name?

"You might have defeated one of our number, but your friend will not defeat Mr. Haigh!" Hm? Haihg? Oh yeah, Corroder.

"You're going to die by my hand girl... uh, cat!" he cackled. Who is this guy? I ran towards the other door and he leapt from his spot and landed on the wall in front of me. The wall? This guy must be one of those Asian acrobats I saw on the Discovery Channel.

When he jumped, I was able to get a better look at him. He had pasty white skin.. which was probably body paint, and blood red tatoos. He was wearing black pants that were cut at the thigh, and her had something that looked like a scarf around his neck.

"Chopper!" I yelled before sloshing Holy Water on him and running through the door.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why you little... Come here!" he yelled. I could tell he was chasing me, because he was rapidly throwing his hatchets over my head.

He has **_terrible_** aim!

"Uh, you might wanna try to hit a little lower, Annie Oakley!" I yelled while smiling. This made him angry, but for some reason, he smirked and pointed up.

"Don't have to," he said. I looked up and saw he had cut the ropes to a pillar above me! Why there was a pillar stuck to the ceiling is beyond me, but it was going to fall on me!

"Aah!" I screamed and jumped foward. The pillar fell...

"I'm dead... I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead I died I'm dead!" I muttered. Am I dead? Gee, that was painless. Now I just have to find my goldfish and-

"Damn! It missed!" I heard Chopper yell. I'm not dead! Woohoo! The pillar did create a barricade, blocking Chopper from getting through.

"Haha! You missed!" I teased before running off. Steam shot out of Chopper's ears as I ran into a dark hallway.

* * *

Not only was the hallway dark, it was long! How long have I been walking? One, two hours? I heard something clangingat the end in front of me. Was someone down there? Probably Chopper. 

"Something's gonna jump out at me... Something's gonna jump out at me..." The clanging got louder as I kept saying that line over and over.

"Something's gonna jump out at me something's gonna jump out at me something- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Something ran in front of me! It was... a rat? I screamed at a rat? Geez, I'm really uptight today.

"Ugh, I'm gonna need a vacation after this," I muttered while masaging my temples. I walked to the end of the hall and boarded a lone elevator. I went up a floor and walked out. Great, more sewer!

chopper: (after Psycho walks out of the hall he jumps out) Roar! Huh? Where'd she go?

Boss on a walkie talkie: You missed her you peabrain!

Chopper: Sorry! I haven't been to the bathroom all day!

Boss: Grr... Fine, just hide in some more shadows and wait till she comes by.

Chopper: Do you realize we're ripping off LegendaryFrog?

Boss: Yes, but the readers don't know that!

Chopper: Right, sorry!

* * *

After getting off the elevator, I noticed something shiny under where I was. 

"Yay! A nickel perhaps?" I questioned before jumping off the side and landing on my feet. I'm getting good at this cat stuff! I dug through the box and found a crowbar, a small flashlight, and a map of an electric circuit.

"Wow, useless crap. Just what I wanted!" I said sarcastically. Then again, the crowbar might make an effective weapon.

"PSYCHO!" I dodged a hatchet and saw Chopper jumping from the ceiling!

"Oh great! You again!" I yelled before smashing his head with the crowbar. He grabbed his head and writhed in pain on the floor. I did what Alyssa should have done while he was occupied.

I grabbed his hatchets and ran to the end of the room where the elevator was. I went another floor up and kept the axes in hand.

"Definitely gonna need these," I muttered before hopping out. I noticed a fuse box on the wall in front of me. Oh yeah.. that stupid sheet of paper was for this! I walked down the stairs and tucked the axes carefully under my arm. Ow! it just cut my armpit! I need medical attention! The blood is... Oh.. it didn't get through the jacket. (sweatdrop)

I opened the fusebox and looked at the wires.

"Hm, which goes where?" I asked myself before grabbing them. I felt light energy flock to my hands, and they created a sort of shiled for the electricity. Oooooh... sparkly...

I carefully connected the wires and saw the lights above me turn on.

"Yes! Score one for the psycho kitty! Woohoo!" I cheered. I felt the hatchets being taken from underneath my arm and I turned to face a head full of tatoos.

"Nice trick! But mine's better!" he ripped them out of my hands and swung at me. I not-so-skillfully ducked and threw holy water on him.

Crap! He's armed again! What'da I do?

(Vision of... Vega Strife? appears)

Vega: Huh? What am I doing here?

Me: Wha? Vega?Shouldn't the vision be Katie?

Vega: Yeah, but she's on vacation, Amanda's attacking Scissorman for some unknown reason...

Amanda: DIE UGLY-BUTT!

Me: (sweatdrop)

Vega: and Zoe's busy. I was the only logical choice.

Me: Wait, you can do this at will?

Vega: Yep!

Me: Yes! Okay, see ya' bye! (runs past him)

Vega: Wait! I need to give you advice! ...And she's gone.

I looked back at the vision before continuing my way to the elevator. I stayed in the elevator and tried to send a vision of myself to Katie.

... Did it work? Grrrr! How do you know whether it worked or not?

Vega: How should I know? ... Did mine work?

"Yeah, you're okay," I said. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

"Time to die!" he laughed. Think back... Think back... What saved you from Sledgie when you were cornered?

(lightbulb) No hitting below the belt!

"Hia-cha!" I yelled and kicked him. He hunched over and winced as I ran off.

"This... isn't... OVER!" he yelled before falling on the floor.

I ran back into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. There had to be a way out of here!

"Wait, can he still not come in the elevators?" I asked myself and the vision... if he was still here. Viiiissssssioooonn? Whhheeeeeereee are yoooouuuu? Crap, he left.

I heard a moaning sound from below me and looked down to see a green spirit shoot up at my face!

"Aah!" He floated back down and did that crazy laugh thing ghosts do before holding out his hand.

"A card key?" It was that. He nodded and waved it in front of my face.

"Hey! Give it here!"I commanded. he simply laughed and held it higher. I jumped for it, but couldn't reach it. This guy was toying with me! His stupid antics went on for about an hour, until I finally splashed holy water on him and ran out with the key.

There was a door at the end of a hall... But where's Chopper?

No sign of him. I dashed, nay, practically TELEPORTED to the other side! No Choppy.

I unlocked the door, only to meet him.

"Chopper!"

"Psycho!"

"Chopper!"

"Psycho!"

"Chopper!

"...Psycho..."

"...CHOPPER!" I yelled and tried to push past him. Bad times ten idea. He elbowed me in the head and a blinding whit light surrounded us.

"A courtyard?" I questioned while looking around. We were in a courtyard that looked veeeeery similar to the Hamilton's.

"You are not yet ready to see what lies in there," Chopper said while motioning to the door.

"What's in there?"

"It's a secret."

"A big secret?"

"Yes. But it's none of your business!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Oh, are you hiding your boyfriend in there?" I asked with a smirk.

"Boyfriend? What are you... Why you wretched little- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed. Uh oh...

The sigil appeared under my feet and I grabbed the twin daggers floating in front of me.

Heh, Psycho vs. Chopper. This has got to be worse than Katie vs. Corroder!

Chopper leapt at me and sturck with his hatchets. I blocked with one of my weapons and stabbed with the other. It didn't do much, but it caused a scratch. The homosexual... I man -cidal! Homocidalmaniac, ehehe...

"You are definitely going to die today," he muttered. Great, everyone can read the typing again. I'm getting tired of this joke!

Where was I? Oh yeah, I threw the daggers at him like boomerangs. One hit, but he blocked the other. They flew back to my hands and I shot a blast of energy out of the one that missed. Whoah! When could I do that?

"What? Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked, obviously frightened.

"Ya' got me," I shrugged. OoOoOoOoh! He's scared of my new power! Hahaha! The fight is mine!

The blast pinned him to the spot. Super Attack! That's what this does!

"Catch!" Chopper yelled and threw his hatchet at me. I threw the dagger back and it deflected the attack, sending it right back at him!

"Aaaaah!" he yelled. Woohoo! I charged up another blast. KABOOM! Nailed him twice!

"No..." he muttered. Chopper smiled at me, and it was one of those evil 'I-have-one-last-trick-up-my-sleeve' smiles.

And he did.

I binded him with the third blast and prepared to use the super attack.

"Try this!" I yelled. I threw the daggers in the air and the blast came down. After the light faded away...

... He blocked it!

The same puddle of dark water appeared under my feet and I was once again, dragged under.

"You are going to suffer the same fate as all the rest!" Chopper laughed.

* * *

"And I was pulled under and wound up here," I explained to Katie. 

"So, the fountain of doom dragged us under?" she asked.

"I guess." We looked at our surroundings.

"It's gonna be a long night..."

To be continued...


	7. It's a miracle!

Chapter 7: It's a miracle!

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

Okay. So here we are now. In a creepy graveyard. Could it be any more appropiate for the current situation? We're being hunted by **two** weirdos instead of one! I swear, If I don't get a break soon, I'll kill everyone within a twelve mile radius using electric shovels! And I don't know how big a twelve mile radius is, but I think it means I have to kill EVERYONE IN SIGHT! So it means a lifetime in federal prison. Personally, I don't give a f-

"Psycho! Look, I found something shiny!" Katie yelled. I looked at where she was pointing. A little while away from where we were was something that looked like an altar.

"Hm, let's go check it out," I said. I walked past her and Katie ran before me.

"Hello? Anyone here? HELLO? WE'RE LOST! HELLO? HE- Mmf!" I put my hand over Katie's mouth. Is she nuts? We could have been heard by our "friends" back there!

"Shut up!" I hissed. She grew quiet and we stared at each other for awhile.

"WHY? THERE'S NO ONE ELSE HERE?" she asked with that megaphone she somehow got a hold of. Ow... She yelled right in my ear...

"Because. (snatches megaphone and throws it over gate) Uno: We're not entirely sure that we're the only ones. Dos: Corroder and Chopper may not be here, but no doubt they would have heard that. And Tres: YOU ALMOST TOOK OUT MY LEFT EAR YOU MORON!" Eep! That was a little loud.

"Oh... but I don't see anyone else," she protested. Ugh, how thick could ya' get? Those of you that have seen horror movies KNOW that when you think you're alone in a graveyard, there's something just waiting to jump out from behind a gravestone and suck your guts out, drink your inner fluids, and toss your hollow corpse to the hounds of hell!

Katie: Wow... A littleviolent today, aren't ya?

Me: Yeah. A little.

"C'mon! Let's go check it out!"

"Wait up!"

Katie and I ran to the altar and stopped when a beam of light, similar to our super attack, shot down from the sky and hit right in front of us!

"Aaaaaaaah!" We shrieked and sove behind a pillar. Katie poked her head out from behind it.

"Psycho! Look at this!" she whispered while shaking me by the hood of my jacket.

"What? ...Whoah..." was all I could say.

on the once empty altar were five girls, a little older than us. They were carrying flaming swords and twirling them as they walked along the border. The same girls, only in togas, were dancing in front of it. The girl in the front waved her sword and they all disappeared. She turned to us and a little light shone on her.

"I was killed by an Entity, and have been trapped in the darkness ever since," she moaned mournfully. Hey... That one looks like...

"Hey Psy-chan! She looks like you!" Katie said with her mouth hanging open. She does, kinda. We would resemble each other more if she had purple fur and a tail at the moment, but beggers can't be choosers I guess. Another girl stepped up. She was hunched over slightly. This one looks like Alyssa!

"What pain... Help...! Help me!" she cried before sinking back onto her knees. The third girl stepped up.

"Katie! This one looks a lot like you!" She had dark brown hair and also wore glasses. Hm, that's gotta cause problems if they fall off in the middle of a battle.

"Those cursed Entities. I wish... I wish I could just be resurrected to fight them!" Katie tilted her head to the side.

"I look nothing like that!"

"Uh, yeah ya' do."

"Do not!"

"Katie, she has the same hair color as you, she looks as tall as you, she wears glasses-"

"Lots of people wear glasses! _You_ are supposed to wear glasses!"

"Yeah, but I'm don't."

"That means you can't see anything anyways!"

"I can see fine Mom!"

"I'm not your mom!"

"You look like her."

"PUT ON YOUR FREAKING GLASSES!"

"NEVER!"

"Um, excuse me!" the youngest girl on the altar called.

"WHAT?" we yelled and turned to her. She took a step back.

"We're.. um, trying to say some stuff... If you don't mind," she stammered. Yeesh, are people always so rude as to barge into other people's arguments here?

"Right, sorry," We glared at each other one final time before watching whatever the heck they're doing over there.

"What a shame... a subordinate stole my heart from me. And the Entities used it in the Ritual of Engagement!" she cried before they all disappeared. Ritual of Engagement? I'veheard that somewhere before.

"What's the Ritual of Endangerment?" Katie asked.

"It's 'engagement', and I can't remember. All the more important plotline links are practically gone from my brain," I tapped my head and it made a hollow sound, just to prove my point.

"Well, what do you remember?" she asked. I thought for a bit. What _do_ I remember?

"Um... I think I remember the names of the rest of the bad guys. Oh! I remember who the boss of the subordinates is!" I said happily. Katie smiled. I think we're getting somewhere!

"Who? Who is it?"

"Burr-" I was about to say, but the ground started shaking and we heard a sound like something rising up from under the ground.

"Is this the part where the zombies come up from under the ground and eat our vital organs?"

"No Katie, this isn't the part where zombies come up from under the ground and eat our vital organs. Sorry to disappoint you," I muttered while getting back up.

"Aww! No fair!" she whined. No more Dawn of the Dead for her!

"What happened?" I asked when the ground stopped shaking. Katie shrugged and looked back at the altar.

"Um... Is this in the game?" I looked behind me to see what she was pointing at. The altar exploded and a sorta light tornado came up.

When the light cleared, there wasn't anything there. What a ripoff!

"Well that sucked," I muttered. Katie noddded and began to walk out of the courtyard.

"Let's go see what has risen out from under the ground to eat our vital organs," she suggested.

"Fine, better than nothin'," I sighed.

(A woman rises from the ashes of the altar as soon as we leave.)

We walked back out to the mausoleum... Hey, that's fun to say! Mausoleum mausoleum! Mausie mausie masuie mau...so...leum! Ma-

Reader and everyone else: GET ON WITH IT!

Aw shut up! You're not the ones writing this! Ahem. We walked back out to the mausoleum and Katie started searching for zombies. I really need to get rid of the portable surge fridge she carries with her.

Katie: (chugs bottle of surge) ZOMBIES!

Oy vay...

What rose up from down under was a ripoff too! Just two statues! One with a picture of the sun carved into it and another with the moon. Why don't I get to see anything cool today? Hm?

"I found the zombies!" I heard Katie yell. WTF? There are no zombies!

"What are you talking about you- OH MY GOD!" THERE ARE ZOMBIES?

* * *

In the lab... 

Zoe:

"Oh great. A glitch,"I muttered. Alyssa looked over to Jimmy who had for some reason found it wise to change the channel and ding! Dawn of the Dead. The never before heard of extended version with deleted scenes and outtakes as well as a commentary on how the movie was made. Via Time Warner Cable and Roadrunner high speed online.

Jimmy smiled and turned up the volume when the zombies began attacking Psycho relentlessly.

"Ow! Hey! You stupid rotting bags of fly food! Leave me al- Aaaaagh!" she screamed through the screen. She is not having a very good day, is she?

"Hahaha! This is better than pay-per view!" Jimmy laughed.

"Why's that?" Alyssa asked. Jimmy winked and pulled out some popcorn.

"Because it's free." He got us there. I sighed and changed it back. When I did, Psycho was sprawled on the ground with little stars floating around her head, and Katie crying because she missed her zombie bretheren. Jimmy pouted and stared at the screen some more.

"So where's that little bugger, Dennis?" he asked. Hm, where did he run off to?

"I don't know, and I don't care! He dare leave me for an orange cat with a short attention span? Hmph!" Alyssa stomped out of the room with steam coming out of her ears.

"I could find him, but there may be some consequences," the doctor said while dragging himself to us with crutches (several attempts in getting around the lab ended up with us destroying his wheelchair. Whoopsie!).

"What consequences?" I asked while putting on a crash helmet. I'm not taking any chances...

"Well, some items may be transported here... or some people," he muttered.

"Great. Just show us where he is. I'm bored and tired of watching Katie and Psycho suffer for now."

"Here here!" Jimmy and Alyssa chimed. The doctor sighed and quickly dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Hello? Statefarm Life Insurance?"

* * *

Mausoleum... 

Psycho:

"Okay! Who changed the channel? Hm? Who?" I yelled while brushing the blood, dirt, and God only knows what else the zombies left on me. Why can't zombies be cleaner? WHY? This was my favorite shirt! first the jeans, now the shirt! What next?

"Zombies can't be cleaner because they are nothing more than re-animated corpses of the recently deceased, and because if they fester to long, the body fluids have to escape, otherwise they'll be too slow and their prey will escape," Katie stated while wiping her glasses with her shirt.

So _that's_ why the zombies were fast in that movie...

"When were you the zombie guru?" I asked. She smiled.

"It's a secret..." she cackled. For future reference, I don't know her...

"Whaaatever. Let's check out these portal squares, whadda ya' say?" I asked, pointing to the two seperate portal squares that had appeared next to the statues.

"Okay! You take the one for the moon, and I'll take the shiny sun one!"

"Um Katie, the moon is a symbol of darkness, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, doesn't that mean that there'll probably be something dark and deadly waiting for me like Chopper or Corroder?"

"Who?"

"Uh... Justin Timberlake and friend?"

"Oh! Don't be silly! What's the worst that could happen if you run into them?"

In Psycho's mind...

(Chopper and Corroder are laughing and Psycho is carrying a heavy load of rocks and stuff. Everything is burning and the Subordinates are sitting on a throne. Dramatic funeral music is playing.)

Chopper: Hahaha! See what happens to those who call me gay? Ahahahaha!

Corroder: Walk faster slave! And Choppy-san, it's okay to be gay. The purple one isn't the only one who thinks you are.

Psycho: I **know** you are!

Chopper: SILENCE! WALK FASTER!

reality...

Katie gasped and wrote out her will, and mine.

"Unmerciful dictatorship! Weird. I pictured an underground Street Fair!"

Everyone: ...

I sighed and smacked her.

"So you see... That's why you get to go through the moon portal," I said. Hey, she runs faster than I do. I think she could get away.

"Uh uh! I'm not going! It's suicide!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU GOING TO SEND ME?" Katie shrugged.

"Better you than me Psy-chan!" she chirped. X.X some friend!

"Oh come on!" I whined. Why always me?

"Okay, how 'bout this: We _both _go on 'three' and come out together. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Hm, she finally grew a brain.

"Okay! One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" she yelled before running in. I turned away and whistled before jumping onto the sun portal.

Sucker.

* * *

Katie's POV: 

"Psycho? Psycho?" I called while looking around. Where was she? ...

...She did not do what I think she did...

"PSYCHO YOU STUPID... DITCHER! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON ME LIKE THIS?" I cannot believe her! After all I've done for her!

...Which is virtually nothing... But I don't care. She had no right to do that!

"Oooh! When I get my hands on you, I'll-"

The portal was gone! Where'd it go? Ooh... look! A nickel! Aah! Focus Katie! Focuuuussssss! Wow... I never knew my hand was that big before...

* * *

Psycho: 

Maybe I should have taken the moon...

the sun just put me in a crypt! That's worse than the graveyard, and on top of it all, the portal disappeared! I do not remember this in the game!

So far, I got pissed off, kicked a large pillar and practically shattered my toe membrane, I found three ghosts, and now, I don't know what to do!

"O-okay ghosts! I'm warning you!" I tried to sound confident (failed miserably) and waved a huge piece of wood in front of me in my defense. Hey, works for vampires. Why not ghosts?

They kept on comin'. One of them stopped and laughed while shaking its head.

"_What are you going to do? Give us a hell of a splinter?_" Dang. She found me out. Uhmm... Think Psy! Think! Improvise!

"No! I am skilled in the ways of... Origami! So you better step off!"

"...Paper folding?" the second one asked. I took a step back and gulped.

"Crap, I was hoping you didn't know what that was..." I'm screwed, ne? The ghosts advanced and my life was once again flashing before my eyes. That's happening a lot today for some reason. Was I ever dating a Mexican named Diego?

(little light bulb appears)

"Ooh! Cool!" I said while poking it. I can't help myself! It's so... pretty...

(Ghost grabs her by the throat)

"Gack! Too... much... strangling...!"

(the camera swerves to the side, showing a mouse and a dancing panda)

Announcer: Please do not look at the violent scene! Look at the cute little panda! Awww... It's doing the macarena!

(blood flies overhead)

No! Don't look up! Look at the adorable little bear! See? It's doing the Mambo number 5!

(A battered Psycho is trying to reach the other side of the screen)

Hey! You're in the way of the panda! (sweeps her back with a giant broom)

Psycho: Wait! what're you doin? Waaaaaaah!

Announcer: Now then. Isn't that cuuuute? Wait... what's that? (blood covers the panda)

Umm... okay! Don't look at the panda! Better yet, just turn off the computer! Yes, that's right... reach for the power button...

Oh! Hi Psycho! Ehehe... What are you going to do with that rooder stone? Ps-Psycho? I'm sorry! I'll pay for your hospital bill... No need to get up! Why are you looking at me like that?

Oh poopie...

Aah! Let go! No! That doesn't belong there! Help! Someone call a medic! I'm being attacked by a large purple cat! Aah! No! I just got that healed! What's that swordf or? Where'd you get it? Noooooo! Aaaaaagggghhhh...

Psycho: (grabs camera lens) What're you looking at? Show's over. Get lost. (rips lens off and the screen goes fuzzy. The panda moonwalks across the screen one final time.)

* * *

Katie: 

Hm... that gravestone looks kind of cool. Oh! It's green! How pretty! And look at that fog! It's so thick that if a masked murderer were to pop out, I couldn't see where I was going and I would surely be killed! Good thing that can't happen! Right?

(portal shows up and a heavily bandaged Psycho pops up holding a circular object.)

"Oh! Psycho, you're back! How was the sun... Aaah!" I screamed when Psycho grabbed me by the throat.

"Next time... You go in the sun..." she hissed through gritted teeth. Oh boy... Something tells me she didn't have fun.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I squeaked. The big rock-thingy in her hand started to shine a little.

"Ooooh... can I touch it? It's shiny..." She stuffed it in her pocket and shook her head.

"No. You run into any trouble?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Lucky you," she muttered. Psycho looked around and her gaze stopped on a large shape.

"What's that?" I asked. A plane? A dead elephant? David Hasselhoff?

"It's a... Car! It's a car! We're saved Katie!" she cheered. We are?

"We are? Oh yeah! We are!"

"I call shotgun!" she yelled before running towards it. She tripped over a tombstone and got back up with a black eye.

"Okay, I'm gonna stick to the path..."

When could she walk again? She looked like she had been attacked by a herd of elephants a little while ago.

"Ghosts. Wait... I can walk?"

"When could you walk again?"

"**IT'S A MIRACLE! I CAN WALK AGAIN! **I'm gonna go take a victory lap around the-"

(blue car speeds by and runs over Psycho)

Psycho: Bleep.

Yowch. That had to hurt.

The car stopped and Psycho got up (we're blessed with many miracles today!) and Justin Timberlake- OMGOMGOMFG- stuck his head out of the window.

"Evening ladies!" he laughed. Another man got out.

"OMG! It's Johnny Depp!"

Johnny just stared.

"Excuse me?" Psycho walked up to where I was and shook her head.

"Forget it Choppy. I stopped asking questions a long time ago," she muttered. Is she insulting me?

"Think of it as a compliment to your -and my- brain capacity."

"Okay!"

The two celebirties shrugged and took out their weapons, and I can guarantee they weren't microphones!

"Let the games begin!"

Psycho: They already started.

Justin: Silence!

* * *

Done! Sorry it took so long. School started. 

Katie: Excuses, excuses! You just don't type fast enough!

Me: Oh, I'm sorry! Do _you_ wanna do this?

Katie: Um, no. Sorry.

Me: No, I'm serious! Do you wanna take over? Because I hate this job!

Next Chapter: Subordinates of the Carribean


	8. Subordinates of the carribean 1

Chapter 8: Subordinates of the Carribean Part 1

Psycho's POV:

"Eeek! Split up!" I yelled without thinking. Nice one Einstein. I should know what happens when people in those crappy horror flicks that I like to watch split up!

Flashback:

Girl: Hello? is someone there?

Boy: I think we should split up and look around.

Girl: But... But what if it's a deranged killer?

Boy: Calm down! This isn't some bad horror movie!

Psycho: (throws some popcorn in her mouth and gets cozy on the couch while watching the movie) Wouldn't you like to know.

Girl: H-hello? Who's there? (a loud bang is heard)

Psycho: Heehee! You're a-gonna die-a! You're a-gonna die-a... a!

Girl: (shrieks as a very gory scene takes place on the screen)

Psycho: That is so fake. (flips the channel) Ooh! Bride of Chucky!

End Flashback:

What movie was that anyway? Friday the 13th... No... Halloween? No.

"Catch!" a mocking yell sounded. I turned around, only to have the end of the fur on my ear clipped by a flying hatchet.

"Aah!" I threw the bottle of holy water at Chopper. It shattered on impact, and a whirlwind appeared around him while he screamed and fell into the puddle under him. That should keep him busy for awhile. I ran past him and practically flew into the door of a small shack.

It was a "cozy" little place. The basics: Hatchets sticking out of the wall, blood on the bed sheets, leather chaps thrown here and there. Does Sledgie live here?

"That little..." I heard right outside the door. Huh-oh! I jumped into the curtain on corner of the house, concealing myself for the time being.

"Psycho? Come on out!" Chopper said in a Freddy-ish voice. I silently shivered. That movie will forever leave me with mental scars... not it was scary... It was just... weird... (coughs)

His head went up when I coughed. How stupid can I get?

I saw his hand going for the curtain. I sucked in my breath and shut my eyes when I saw the hatchet go back in a preparing to strike motion. The blow never came though. I opened one eye. He was just smiling and het put the hatchet away before walking out. Was he toying with me? That d-ck!

* * *

Katie: Psycho! 

Me: What? All I said was duck! The censorer must be broken.

Katie: Oh.

Me: No, I'm lying. I said di- (is hit with a plunger)

* * *

Chopper left some butteflies outside. I shut the door and curtains when he teleported away. There was a pile of books on the dresser. Diaries maybe? Being the nosy person I am, I grabbed about five books and began flipping through them. 

"Book of Entities... How to get back at the girl who you proposed to but turned you down in a violent manner... The Cat in the Hat WTF?... A letter?" I picked it out of the Cat book and read it to myself.

_Chopper,_

_Keep your eye out forAshigawa, she's been reported to have last been seen around the Mausoleum. The nerve of her! She thinks just because she's the Priestess of all Entities, she can disappear at a time when she is most needed! And make sure she doesn't reach those cat-rooder-things! We can't afford to mess this up!_

_Jemima_

"Ashigawa? Where have I heard that before...?" The name was definitely familiar...

I shook my head and walked out with the letter shoved into my pocket. No Katie in sight, and now I'm unarmed. Now what?

* * *

Katie's POV: 

"Justin Timberlake!"

"No! Get away from me! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" (Corroder knocks over a few tombstones to get through the graveyard)

I jumped over the rubble, waving a pen and a used napkin in the air.

"Wait! No JT! I need you to sign this for my sister!" Why is he running?

"Justin!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he sida before diappearing.

"NYYYYOOO! COME BACK!" I screamed, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He ran...

Why do they always run? WHY?

(Corroder stops running after a few minutes)

Corroder: Wait, wasn't I supposed to kill her? DAMMIT (runs back)!

Hm, I guess I'll go stalk Johnny Depp now. Oh, no he's coming back. Scratch that last thought!

"JUSTIN!" I squealed. I expected him to run again, but I got a near face full of acid. It missed my face and grazed most of my ponytail.

"Start running..."

Uh oh...

"Ooh! Look! Cameron Diaz is cheating on you with Brad Douriff!"

"CAMERON!"

"Go get her Mr. Timberlake!"

"Right! I'll do it!" he said before running off again.

Wow, Psycho was right. He is afreaking retarded.

I ran down past a large lion shaped fountain and saw a pedstal standing in between two lion statues.

"Purify thyself with holy water'. Okay!" I dumped a dose of Holy Water on my head. A ball of acid spray zoomed by my head and struck the pedstal, melting half of it. Inside was a circle-thingy like the one Psycho had, only with a black moon carved into it. I picked it up and stared at it.

"It is so prettiful! Isn't it Justin?" I said. Justin? When did he get back-? Aah!

"I'M NOT DATING CAMERON DIAZ!" he roared. But I read in those magazines my sister reads that they were getting married!

"But Justin, Peoples' magazine said-"

"I'M NOT JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE PEOPLE FOR WHO THEY REALLY ARE?" he screamed.

"...I duuuunnno!" I said. But he really is Justin Timberlake! And Johnny Depp and David Hasselhoff and Eddie Murphy were themselves too! Why do theydeny it? They probably think I'm just another screaming stalker fangirl! Well I'll have you know- JOHNNY DEPP!

"Thaaaat didn't take long," JT muttered. I threw holy water on him and ran past Johnny Depp while he laughed at Justin Timberlake. I ran back up the road, past the spooky looking trees, through the bushes that sort of resembled Britney Spears (or her hair. Yes, I'm making fun of her.), under the rabbit hole, through the trees, over the moon, down the cow ranch, and into the harbor!

Everybody: 0-o

Umm... I went to the shack.

Psycho: (walks up twirling some car keys on her fingers) Now wasn't that easier to say?

Me: Not really, no.

Psycho shook her head and made an annoyed grunt.

"Whadda ya' say about a little road trip?" she said while smirking and holding up the keys.

This is gonna be good.

At the lion statues...

"Dammit! Stop laughing!" Corroder yelled at Chopper, who was bent over laughing at the gas-man trying to spoon the water out of his boot, which was curiously rising with steam.

"Sorry! It's just so funny!" he cackled. Corroder just threw off his shoes. Behind a nearby pillar, a woman with flowing blonde hair wearing a white robe peered over a pillar at the two.

"Shut up! Remember why we're here!"

"Right. Bring one or both of the girls back to his excellency, find Ashigawa, rule the world. That can't be too hard... Do you hear Pirates of the Carribean music?"

The woman vanished as a blue car flew over the pillar where she previously was.

"Katie! Stop! I think we hit someone!"

* * *

"Oh quit whining Psycho! Just enjoy the ride! And turn the radio up!" I said. Psycho turned up the radio, which was playing my new Pirates of the Carribean Soundtrack. Johnny will lurve it! 

"Can you even drive?" Psycho said with fear etched in her voice.

"No, but neither can you."

"(eyes go wide) Oh shi- Aaaaaah!"

"WOOHOO!"

(car flies over hill and onto Corroder)

"Sh-t that is Holy!" Chopper yelled as the car pulled off of him and zoomed through the gates.

"I...think you... m...ean Holy... Sh-t..." Corroder murmered as he pulled his broken body together.

"Right. That too. HEY! Those were the two we were after!"

"Nice job Captain Obvious, tomorrow we learn how to spell 'dog'. Now let's got them!"

I turned to Psycho when they were oput of sight. She had attached herself to the seat with her claws and was breathing heavily.

"Don't...EVER EVER **EVER**... Do that again..." she hissed. I dug through the glove department and pulled out a large paper bag.

"I think I know how to shake these guys off for awhile!"

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Psycho muttered. Teehee! She'll like thias one! I brought out she and her sister's Halloween costumes from last year. She peered in the bag and stared at me.

"Please tell me this is a joke."

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

"Where'd they go?" Chopper growled while pushing the seats aside and ripping through the airbags of the empty car. Corroder watched from a nearby gravestone.

"They're not there you know," he yawned. Chopper stopped destroying the car.

"Then where'd they go Einstein?"

"I don't know!"

"Hey! Dummy and Dumber!"

"HI JT AND JOHNNY!"

"Shut up! Try to sound like you mean business!"

The two killers turned to the sound of the yelling. Chopper immeadiatly started laughing, and Corroder just stared, looking like he was about to burst into a fit of laughter.

There was me and Katie. Wearing old Halloween costumes. Captain Psycho Sparrow and Katie Turner. God I feel so humiliated.

I didn't pick out those costumes for future reference.

...I didn't... (coughs)

"Okay, I'll try again-"

"No, too late. They saw us. Now, what's this plan of yours?" I backed up as they advanced.

"I don't know. I just felt like a good chase."

You know those urges to become homocidal and/or suicidal some people get?

"You moron."

I was feeling both.

TO BE CONTINUED!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh!

Next chapter: Subordinates of the Carribean Part 2


	9. Subordinates of the Carribean 2

Chapter 9: Subordinates of the Carribean Part 2

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

I hate my life. I hate yours even more. Why? Because you will not exit this window. Noooo, you _have_ to watch the pain and suffering I go through, just to entertain humanity. This is being written by someone with hopes, dreams... a LIFE! I HAD A LIFE BEFORE THIS! You see what I go through? I am dressed like that drunk guy from POTC! Do you know how that makes me feel?

Katie:...You done Psy?

Yeah. I think so.

On with the story!

"You can stop laughing anytime you want to," Corroder sighed. Chopper was once again doubled over with laughter. I need to murder him.

"What are you two supposed to be?" he laughed. I gave him the finger (which was blocked out by a censor block) and Katie puffed out her chest and held up a plastic sword.

"We are the Knights who Say... ARGH!"

(Psycho is banging her head on a tombstone)

I really wish we would just get on with the chase.

"Oh really?"

"Chopper, give them a break. We have a job to do," the gas man sighed. Hm, finally they're being nice to me.

"'Bout time someone put me out of my misery."

Katie elbowed me in the ribs.

"Stop being so negative! Where's your happy face?"

"This is my happy face. Can't you tell?" I said while twitching. She shook her head.

"Look," I said while pulling off the fake mustache and pulling my hoodie back over the pirate top, "Can we just get this chase thing over with. We really don't have far to go on this level."

"We don't?"

"You don't?" the two killers asked, shock written all over their faces.

"Duh, we just have to get out of the cemetary, place the two compasses into their holdsteres, get the ancient Rooder artifacts, and stare at a mural until a really pointless cutscene takes place."

"How many times have you beaten this game again?"

"Twelve. Thirteen if you count that one I didn't save on."

"Can you beat a game without saving?"

"Takes a lot of patience and caffeine my friend."

"Wow."

"Speaking of beatings, where're the two stooges?"

"You mean us?"

"No, Chopper and Corroder."

As if on cue, the blue car had knocked over a series of gravestones and was turned in a position where it was facing us.

"Say goodbye!" Chopper yelled. Corroder floored it and the car zoomed foward.

"Aaah!"

"Weeee!" Katie yelled as we both jumped in opposite directions. The car flew through the two gates behind us and into a large tree covered in chiggers (nasty little red bugs for those of you who don't know). That explains why it was closed I guess.

"Goodbye!" Katie yelled while smiling and waving.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," I said quickly while pulling my hoodie over the pirate vest and jeans over the pants. No time to change... and no place...

* * *

The lab... 

Zoe's POV:

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"now?"

"No..."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Hurry up then!" Alyssa and I whined. The doctor grunted and muttered 'Kids.' under his breath while continuing to tinker with the thingy-mabobber. Jimmy was fiddling with one of his antenna and reading a book.

"Come on Mr. Finklestein! I want to see Dennis!" Alyssa shrieked. I covered my ears.

"Can ya' warn a person?" Alyssa stuck her tongue out at me and continued to pester the doctor. That girl gives me more of a headache than Psycho and Katie high on sugar, or whatever they're on.

"I heard that!" Psycho yelled from the other side of the monitor.

"Sorry."

"Have you figured out how to get us out yet?" Katie ran behind her, some guy in a gas mask chasing her.

"No, but there's someone attacking Kat-"

"Yes! I know! hurry and get us out- aaah!" Psycho ducked when a hatchet was swung at her. it went over her head and hit the monitor, cracking it slightly.

"Psycho?"

"I'll... call you back... Not in the face!"

"Doc, you might want to hurry!" the doctor turned to me.

"I thought you wanted to see that little bugger of a friend of yours, not sav the two morons in there!" he coughed.

"Can't ya' do both?"

"Maybe if someone hadn't broken my wheelchair I could!" he scowled.

"Whatever. How much long-"

"FINISHED!" Alyssa squealed and clapped her little hands. About time! We all gathered around the screen and instead of seeing Dennis... Well, he was there... We saw him and some old guy talking in front of the Hamilton house.

"Who's that?" I asked Alyssa who had turned extremely pale.

"...Grandpa...?"

* * *

"Hold still you little brat! Hold still so that I can kill you!" Corroder yelled. Katie smiled and climbed a branch higher in the tree, just as the one she was on was melted by a ball of acid. 

"You gotta dance with me fiiiiirst!" she sang.

"No!" (blast)

"Then screw you!" Katie jumped out of the tree and on top of him.

Meanwhile, I had my own problems.

"Haha! A fast little one aren't you?" Tatoo dude said while swinging at me again. I jumped to the side and looked around for the portal square. We can't be too far...

"There!" It was on the other side of the graveyard, perfect.

"Katie! Run!" I bolted in the direction of it.

"No! Not until JT apologizes!" OH COME ON!

"Don't be stupid!" I stopped running, "We're almost done! Please don't be stupid!"

Katie shook her head and clung to the branch. Now what?

"Fine! Stay there! I'll just have to tell that little bugger of a boyfriend of yours that you can't go out with him!" As soon as I said that statement, Katie zipped out of the tree and grabbed me by the throat.

"Gack!"

"What did you say?" she said through gritted teeth. A lightbulb appeared above my head.

"You heard me," I said with a smirk, "your boyfriend (Dennis) is a rotten little bugger!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" she screamed. Her grip tightened, but I still somehow managed to wheeze:

"Not a... chance..."

"Take it back NOW..."

"Okay..." I kicked her in the stomach and ran a few yards away, looking back over my shoulder in the process.

"But you have to catch me first."

* * *

"Excuse me? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Her _grandfather_? Psycho told me he ran away and died of arthritis during the time he disappeared during the game! That little- 

"Zoe, show some respect," Jimmy said. Alyssa seemed to be ignoring us both as just staring in disbelief. Wait, why was he talkin' to carrottop? He seemed to know we were watching, because he occasionally shifted his gaze to us. What were they talikeng about?

* * *

"And that's the problem young man," the older man said. Dennis seemed to believe him. 

"So, Alyssa's been kidanapped by those two other girls?"

"Yes, and they'll kill her if you don't stop them. Dennis," he said while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I know your true feelings for my granddaughter, and if you bring me those girls, I can get Alyssa's whereabouts from them."

Dennis turned away slightly.

"I don't know... what would they want with her?"

"Who knows. But the purple one seems to really dislike you." Dennis looked up and the man fought to hold back a grin.

"Maybe to cause you pain? The orange one I'm not so sure about though."

"Katie?"

"Oh, is that her name? Hm, she looked like a Heather to me."

Dennis blinked.

"So Psycho's really the one who did it?" he asked.

"Why yes, that must be it, she does seen like the type. Here's an idea, I only need one of them, so after you get them, you can deal with 'Psycho' as you like. A bit of a revenge sort of thing. Deal?" the old man held out two daggers similar to Psycho's, but they glowed a menacing dark purple.

"Deal, but what are you going to do with K-" he never got to finish, for as soon as he took the daggers, he was sucked under by the same pool of water.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Is that... pant... the best you got...?" 

"OH I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED! Take that bugegr comment about Denny back and I'll go easy on you!"

"I mean c'mon...! He couldn't fight if his life depended on it!"

"Don't!"

"My little sister is more of a man than he is!"

"... THAT'S IT!"

Katie was about ten or twenty feet behind me with a heavy stick in her hand and her eyes were a dark red. They change colors with her mood... It scares me a little...

"Take it back!"

"No!"

I was almost to the portal. I tell you, I have never run this fast in my life! Not from Sledgie, not from my parents when they were angry, not for anything! But this, was scary! I looked back to see who else was chasing me. Nope, just Dennis' only fan. And if there are others...

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"JUST DON'T!"

what's her problem? So I called him a b- AAAAAH!

I dodged a blow from the heavy stick and sped up even more. Just a little more...

"Yes! Katie we're-"

Katie tackled me through the gut and we both fell on the square.

* * *

Next Chapter: Chapter 10: Finally! 


	10. Finally!

Chapter 10: Finally!

* * *

"Get off!" 

"You know what you have to do first! THWACK!"

"Ow! Mercy! Mercy!"

"There is no mercy for the wicked!"

"All I said was-"

"Don't even start!"

"Okay! Okay! I take it back!"

Katie got off of me and threw the stick away. I sat up groggily, rubbed the large bumps on my head and shot her a dark look.

"You didn't have to hit so hard!" I whined.

"**You** didn't have to make me so angry," she said simply.

"XP! Butthole!" I yelled. She laughed and pointed at me while I turned away and sulked.

I looked around me and rested my eyes on the statues at the gate. I stood up and slipped the compasses out of my pocket with a big smile on my face.

"Welp, this is it! The sooner we do this the sooner we can get the hell out of here!"

"Psycho watch your language!" Thud.

"Ow!" I grumbled as I placed the stones in their proper order. They glowed bright yellow and quickly slipped underground... Along with every other stone and gate there.

"This can't be good... Nice job Psy."

"You got a better idea?" Katie kept quiet and turned her attention to where the stones were.

"Was this supposed to-"

"No. And that's what worries me."

* * *

Alyssa paced back and forth nervously, chewing on her lower lip while Zoe merely yelled at the doctor for not being able to get a closeup on the conversation. 

"I'm sorry but the camera-"

"-Don't give excuses! Give me Results!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to be the evil genius?"

"Believe it or not, I could do a better job than you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Blah Blah Blah... That's all I hear... I hope Mistress and Miss Psycho are okay. I sense something... bad coming...

"No you idiot! Don't!"

My head shot up at the sound of an explosion.

SHE BLEW UP THE MONITOR!

"ZOE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! NOW WE'VE LOST TOUCH WITH PSYCHO AND KATIE!" Alyssa shrieked.

"Mistress!"

* * *

"Hey... What's that?" Katie asked. I looked up at the sky. It was cracking slowly, like it was made of glass. 

"THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! WHY NOW? I NEVER GOT TO GO TO HARVARD! IT'S THE FRIGGIN' APOCALYPSE!"

"Calm down," I grabbed her by the hair when she was running by, "the world isn't ending. If it was ending, zombies would come out from under the ground and tear human kind limb from limb, like in the movies. Duh!"

"Hm... (blinks for a little and crickets chirp for about 2 minutes)"

"Katie?"

"IT'S THE FRIGGIN' APOCALYPSE!"

"(sweatdrop) Fine it's the Apocalypse-" (A large piece of the shattering sky falls and shatters in between the two of them)

Both:... IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! RUN!

Katie: RUN!

Psycho: RUN FOR YOUR LIVESES!

Katie: AAAAAAH... How come we're not dead?

I looked back up and in the blink of an eye, it all fell at once.

"Aaah!" we screamed and covered our heads with our arms. Who thought it would end like this, huh?

(It falls from the sky, the part of the first pice that fell just going over them harmlessly)

"Well that was another ripoff," Katie said, putting stress on "another".

"Better than havin' our heads cut off."

"Is it though?"

"What are you talking-" Katie waved her hand in front of my face to cut me off.

"I know that you value life so dearly..."

"I'm only human."

"Feline."

"Whatever. Continue."

"Thank you. But what does it mean? If we missed our oppurtunity to die now, what if we just suffer more on the way, as we go further?"

"Uhh... Better than having our heads cut off!" I said in a tone that said 'Yes, yes, hurry up I'm bored!'

"But what if we simply are killed brutaller?"

"More brutally."

"What?"

"'Brutaller' is the incorrect usage of an increased value of the word 'brutal'. Instead, you should add 'more' to the front, making it 'more brutal'."

"Oh grammar's not important in a life defining speech!"

"It's _always_ important! Especially in speeches! Ya' see what's happenin' to Bush? He can't master grammer! He can't say 'terror'. He says 'ter'."

"You mispelled grammar."

"You didn't put it in apostrophes!"

"...I knew there was a reason I never listened to you."

"I'm in English 1 for a reason," I said proudly, crossing my arms over my chest and turning away. Katie stuck her tongue out at me and kicked me in the leg.

"So, where do we go from here?" Katie asked. I rubbed the bruise on my leg and looked at the large yellow sigil that was slowly forming in midair.

"There," I said, pointing to it. Katie turned and looked, puzzled. Oh right, I forgot, I'm the only one who can see sigils.

"Um, wait here, I'll be back."

* * *

A red haired boy slowly came out of the shadow of the rooder crypt he was hiding in when he saw the portal forming. He drew the shadow daggers and waited for whoever was coming out. He smiled to himself when he saw the familiar purple-furred figure. The girl twirled a lock of her bright yellow hair on her finger and looked around. 

"This is it! Just gotta get the arrow and I'm outta here!" she said, "Be back in two seconds Katie!"

_That's what you think,_ the boy thought darkly. Since when had he become like this? He actually felt... Evil or something...

oh well, that didn't matter now. She would get her arrow, but not much fartehr than that.

* * *

Yeesh! Sure is dank in here! It was cooler when the centipedes were safely inside the TV away from you! And the windy path looked even smaller from this point of view. God please don't let me fall! I inched my way over the first half and tripped over a stalagmite, losing my favorite bracelet! The one with spikes and Jack Skellington's head hanging off of it! 

"Great. And those only come around Halloween too," I muttered angrily. At least I still got the other one! I carefully walked around the one stalagmite sticking up in the middle of the path. Safe! It took me a little while, but I was able to get around.

"That was easy." I skipped into a large chamber in the center and stopped in front of a painting.

It was a grotesque looking thing, a man in a hood was standing over a dead girl's body on an altar. The red paint that looked like blood was suspiciously dark. I slowly stepped up and touched it with my finger. It was still wet... and it didn't smell like paint...

It was blood. Someone had painted this with blood.

I wiped it off on my jeans and looked harder. There were some scribbles underneath it.

'He who desires the dark power of the Entity must take this path, there is no purer way. Carve the heart of a fifteen year old rooder out and before the beat of her heart is stilled, drink deeply of her blood. Thus, the dark power of the entity shall be thine.'

"So that's why those guys are after us... But why us? We can't be real rooders! We only got these weapons because it's part of the game... right?" I asked myself. I'm apparently deperate for conversation if you can't tell.

"_The game, or whatever you think it is, is real. You are a rooder, you and your friend. They want your heart, not Alyssa's. You have traded destinies with her._"

I whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. There was no one.

Oooh boy... This is gonna end like that movie I saw! Whatever said that is right behind me, ready to use me to become an Entity! I just won't turn around! That's when they do it!

But what the hell. I'm bored.

"Gotcha!" I yelled as soon as I turned around. Hm? No one. For once, I was wrong...

Okay, that incident with the crypt doesn't count as me being wrong. Okay?

"_Just keep going. Don't let them have it._"

"Whoever's talking, please just come out! You're freakin' me out! and I'm the fearless one!"

"_If you're fearless, than I'm Jason Vorhees's twin sister's cousin's great aunt's husband. I'll show myself when the time is right. But I will give you my name. Ashigawa."_

Ashigiwa

The name hit like a hammer. She was the Entity Priestess, it said so on the note.

Is she workin' for Burroughs? Is Burroughs workin' for her? I'm confused!

"_That surprises me._"

"Hey! Cut to the chase here lady, what the hell d'you want?"

"_Fine, It was fun tormenting you. I am here to grant you the power of the Rooder._"

"But you're an Entity."

"_What's your point?_"

"You're evil, aren't you? You killed rooders to get your 'divine power', ne?" I said doing the little quotations with my fingers when I said "divine power".

"_And who says all Entities are evil?_"

"I do lady! And this paintin' does! How did the blood get here! You did it! You just want me to trust you and then you'll turn around and stab me right in the back!"

"_...Do you want that artifact or not?_"

"Alright lay it on me," I said, holding out my hands. What? Why are you giving me **that** look? I'm not falling for it! I gots a plan... In case she is deceiving me, of course. If she ain't...

You can find my movies right next to Jason and Freddy.

A bright light blew through the ceiling and crashed in front of me. I shielded my eyes with my arm and backed up, careful not to let my jacket hit the blood on the wall. After the light dimmed down a bit, a golden arrow was sitting in front of me. The some angels or dying seahorses started singing in loud, off key voices.

"Aaaah! What're you tryin' to do? Help me or shatter my eardrums?" I yelled over the screeching, I stopped immeadiatly.

"Ashigawa? Hello? I got the arrow, now say something!" I yelled, "What do I do with this? I have the knives, not the bow!"

She's gone? How should I know, I can't see her.

"Alright, whatever." I jogged out with the arrow in hand. I hope I get out soon, this place is givin' me the creeps!

(The two staues holding scissorblades turn their heads in the direction she was leaving and their eyes flash black for a few seconds.)

_Rumble... Rumble..._

"Whaaaatt thtthththte heheheck-?" I said when the ground under me started shaking. I don't know what did it, but right behind where I was a few seconds ago, the ground snapped and fell off!

"Oh boy..."

* * *

"Oh boy..." I heard her say when the chamber started to rumble. Oh boy is right! I got her right where I want her! I jumped down to land behind her- 

-Which was very very stupid of me...

* * *

"Waaaaaaah!" 

I turned around and saw someone fall behind me.

...Was that "wonder-boy" (Dennis)?

The ground cracked and fell as soon as he landed on it, and two dak purple daggers landed at me feet and disappeared.

"Oooh... pretty... Eep!"

I dove foward, scraping my face slightly, but avoiding falling into an empty abyss. Poor unfortunate bugger...

"_Run! You'll die unless you get to the sigil!_"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I yelled while running at top speed towards the exit. I was halfway there when my pant leg caught onto a stalagmite on the ground.

"No! No! No!" I was freaking out, pulling on it like crazy until it finally tore away. I scrambled up and stumbled my way to the sigil. Just in case I didn't make it out, I threw the arrow through the middle and hoped Katie would be smart enough to know how to use it.

I was only about ten feet away!

"I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!" I'm going to get out!

...But... Sometimes things don't go like we hope...

I would've made it out...

But the path collapsed under me before I could reach the end.

* * *

Chapter 11: I Walk Alone


	11. I Walk Alone

Chapter 11: I Walk Alone

* * *

Katie's POV: 

Where the heck is Psycho? I didn't think it would take her THIS long! Sure, she's the only person I know who gets lost on the way to the bathroom... but she's never been gone this long!

I don't think I should be worried. She can take care of herself.

"Doom Doom Doom..." I sang and rocked back and forth on my heels, "ALRIGHT! An hour is long enough to go grab a piece of wood! I'm coming in after you Psycho!" I yelled, thinking she could hear me. I was about to enter...

SMACK!

"Ow! Oh God! Something's attacking me!" I wiped my face off frantically and a piece of wood with a sharpened tip fell at my feet.

"...Is this...?" This is what she was getting for me! I knew Psycho would be good for somethin'!

But where is she?

"Psycho? Psycho?" I called, walking around. Maybe she popped out somewhere else.

"Psy-chan? C'mon! Quit messing around!" She's probably just doing this to annoy me! That jerk!

"Psycho! Psycho!" a mocking voice called behind me. Lo' and behold:

"Justin Timberlake!"

"Not again!" he pushed me away before I finished glomping him.

"Why is you here? And where is Johnny Depp?" I asked. Justin smirked and walked around me in a circular pattern.

"Poor poor Katie. Didn't you go with her?" he laughed.

"Why would I? She told me to stay!" I said. He laughed again and held something out. It was a black leather band with spikes on it with a Jack charm that had blood on part of its face and three of the spikes.

"Hey, that look's like Psycho's bracelet. Wow, where do they sell 'em and can I have that one? I think it would look good on-"

"You idiot! Don't you know what this means?"

"Um..." I looked at the bracelet and then back at him. "Nope."

"Good grief! Long story short, she fell off a cliff and and we think she's dead!"

"...I dun' get it."

Corroder: X.X Maybe _you_ should have gone in.

Me: ...Where's Psycho?

Corroder: ...This is going to take a while.

* * *

Chopper: 

Blech! all this filth! Did rocks always have to conjur up so much dust when they broke? It's setting off my.. Hah... Hah... ACHOO!

Sniff allergies.

That blasted girl fell off near the start, she can't be that far.

"Psycho!" I called, making my voice sound like Katie's, "Come out! Psycho!"

A rustling sound caught my attention.

"Ka...tie?"

"Gotcha blondie!" I yelled and jumped on the pathetic figure that uttered that word. only... I don't think "blondie" was the right term...

"Dennis!"

"Hi," he said while waving, "could you please get off of me?"

"Where's Psycho?" I asked while getting off of him. He looked pretty beat up: His shirt was torn at the shoulder part, he had several cuts on his head (and everywhere else!), numerous bruises,and he looked like he was about to collapse at any second.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Ps...Psycho..."

"WHAT?" I grabbed him by the shoulders and put him on his feet. "SHE WAS HERE?"

"Yeah... I tried... to get... her... but she was... not ready to go do...wn," he muttered, "She ran... that way..." He pointed to a long tunnel on the other side of the cavern. I shoved him out of the way and ran down the tunnel.

* * *

"Okay, let's try this again." 

"'Kay!"

"Your friend Psycho (holds up a crudely drawn portrait of Psycho) ran into the portal. (switches to another badly drawn picture of a portal square)"

"Uh huh."

"She went to the painting (switches to _another_ bad drawing of Psycho in front of a paiting with a speech bubble that reads: "OMGWTF! It's liek blood! lol!1!111oneone!) She got the arrow. She ran out (switches to another picture of her walking out with the arrow in her hand). Then she fell into an endless abyss. (picture with Psycho falling with a speech bubble saying: "Nyyyooooo! Another n00b bites the dust! Not cool !1oneoneone1!). Understand? She's dead."

Katie raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What's a n00b?"

Corroder: Oy vay...

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

Where am I? It's dark, I know that much. My side has a deep cut in it... It won't stop bleeding... Hurts... Dennis is somewhere... He's working for them... He tried to kill me with those other daggers... I couldn't summon mine for some reason... He gave me a few nasty cuts, but I'll live through those... It's the other one that worries me...

"Dammit!" I cursed as I felt the blood seep even fatrther through the jacket I had wrapped around it. I shoulda worn a thicker one.

"Damn, Dennis must have given me the wrong directions! I don't see her!"

Chopper followed me! Perfect timing fruit cake!

I ran a little faster, knocking a few stones on the ground around and making loud noises. Smooth, ne?

"Hm?" I heard him say and run to where I was. I gulped and ran even faster when I heard him yell: "Aha!"

"Aaah! Not you again!" I yelled, picking up a rock and throwing it at him. He knocked it away.

"Ha! Ya' missed! (gets hit in the head by a bigger rock)"

"No I didn't!" I called back while running off. He grabbed his head and shakily got up.

"I... I'm going to kill you you little brat!" he snarled, throwing one of his axes in my direction. It grazed the log piece of hair that hung in front of my left eye, knocking off the end part.

"Hey! It took me two months to get it that long!" I yelled. It sailed back into his hand and he wiped the blood from his head on his pants.

"Next time, I won't miss," he said. I ran backwards, so I could keep an eye on him, until I fell into something wet.

"What?" my eyes widened and I couldn't help but smile, "A fountain!"

I looked at Chopper's shadow which kept getting bigger.

"Over here ya' stupid-"

"NO MORE GAY CRACKS! I'M NOT GAY!"

"How many straight guys do you see running around lilookin' like you? Tell me," I said smugly while crossing my arms over my chest. In about two seconds, he was around the corner and waving the axes around his head wildly. I waited there with a stupid smile on my face.

"SAY GOODBYE!" he screamed.

"Goodbye."

I jumped out of the way and his head colloided with the side of the fountain, causing him to fall straight into the holy water. When his screams stopped and it looked like he wasn't moving, I made the little peace sign and ran. The way out's gotta be around here...

* * *

"You're not a very good teacher," Katie said in her usaual happy voice. Corroder stopped hitting himself in the head long enought to look at her. He walked up to her and lifted her up by the shirt collar. 

"YOU FRIEND IS **_DEAD!_** WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?" he yelled. Katie blinked and then started laughing.

"You sillyhead! Psycho can't die!"

"Why not?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Because, she's the main character. They never die."

"BULLSH-"

"Corroder," a woman's voice broke through the air. The gas man dropped her and turned to face a girl, about the age of 15 or 16, with long hair tied up in a sort of loop, a blue sleeveless top adorned with white lillies, a blood red mini-skirt, and high heeled boots that semed to have knives for the heels. She carried what looked like a scissorblade in each hand.

"She's right. Psycho's alive." she said in a rather high voice. Soemthing Psycho and Zoe might describe as: Where's the dying platypus at?

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"D'you have to be so loud?" Katie whined.

"Shut up!" the subordinates growled.

"How do you know?"

"...Chopper's dead. Too much holy water got on his skin," she said gravely. Corroder looked like he was at a loss for words.

"B-but I was in it much longer than he was earlier! Why was he-"

"You had protective equipment."

"You mean the suit?"

"Yes." Corroder turned away from the girl and looked at Katie.

"Well, well. Looks like your friend won this round," he whipped out his gas nozzle, "but you won't!"

Katie's POV:

"Oh shizzl gizzingar..." I muttered. He smiled wickedly and advanced. I felt the ground under my fett warming up. I looked down to see the portal square forming and my bow slowly appearing in my hand.

"Yay! Time to die Justin Timberlake!" I yelled happily. he glared and I saw the yellow fart gas start to come out of the nozzle.

"You'll have regretted ever thinking I looked like that wannabe pop star!" he ran and blasted a ball of gas at me. I ducked and pulled an arrow out of the quivver on my back. I placed it in the bow and puleld back on the string slightly.

"While we're fighting, could you please sing 'Rock Your Body' for me?" I asked, putting on my sweetest face. He gave me a look and shot another gas ball.

"You coulda just said no!" I let the arrow go and it slammed into him. He staggered back and growled at the binding that held him in one place. I fumbled around for another arrow and pulled it out. He sent two or three gas clouds at me.

"Aaah! It smells!" I waved my hands around, trying to get the gas out of my eyes. Blegh! Smells like that thing Psycho keeps under her couch! The one with two eyes!

Justin laughed, but was silenced by another arrow. He looked up at me angrily. I smiled again and found that arrow that came out of the portal. It was the only one left in my quivver, so it better do something!

"This is the last one!" I said while pulling back. A sigil thing appeared in front of me and spiralled as I increased the pressure I put on the arrow.

"Try this!"

Twang.

* * *

Is he still following me? I'm not going back to find out. I looked at the blood on my hand as watched as it slowly disappeared. I slowed down until I gradually came to a stop. I took the jacket off my wound and looked down. The place where the rocks had cut it was gone. 

"Whoah... Cool," I said, putting the jacket back on. That's me for ya'. Never thinkin' twice if something bad could happen.

I'm stuck in a hole, alone and weaponless, and I don't know the way out. It's gonna be a looooooooong session of therapy after this.

* * *

I watched as Justin's lifeless body floated up and exploded, the dark matter going everywhere. I smiled and caught something that floated down after he died. It was another clover piece. I felt something in my pocket bulge and puleld out my water bottle. It grew! I could carry twice as much now! Yipee!

I felt the bow disasppear and looked at the now open gates in front of me. This time, Psycho wasn't here to tell me who was good and bad. I'm on my own now.

* * *

Katie's not here to help me out. I'm on my own this time.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Blonde Priestess


	12. Katie's got a grenade!

Chapter 12: The Blonde Priestess/Katie's got a Grenade!

* * *

Katie's POV: 

Dark, dark, dark. Why does it always have to be dark in horror movie settings? Why not a pretty change of color once in a while? Some orange over there, green up there... Blue grass...

Aah, but who am I kidding? As long as Namco or whoever the heck wrote this game lives, there will never be color. I'm the only one with a colorful personality. Psycho's too sarcastic and hardheaded to have a personality. I don't care what anyone says.

I walked through the gate with my hands behind my head and looked around, uninterested. You've seen one graveyard, you've seen 'em all. I noticed the old tree we crashed the car into had a hole looking thing in the base, but I'm too hyper to pay attention to details like that. So I'll just keep walkin'.

(Samara crawls out of the hole)

Samara: _Seven Da-_

(Psycho pops up and hits her)

Psycho: Get your own horror flick! (disappears again)

I came upon the remnants of the car. It was pretty dinged up. The windshiled was cracked in several places, half of it was missing for that matter, One of the doors was on the other side of the lot, the mirrors were hanging on for dear life on about a thread of plastic, the front was truned upward, and the frickin' car alarm refused to stop sounding. I walked over and kicked it, which made it get softer. That's a little better. I wish Justin and Johnny would've stuck around. It's quiet andlonely around here when Psycho isn't in one of her "I dun' get this" rants. Sometimes I wonder if she's more out of touch with reality than I am...

...Nah!

I climbed into the car and opened the glovebox. There was so much crammed inside, it made the under my bed area look like the sparkling kingdom of Atlantis!

"Good Lord! Hey, bubble gum!" I said, pulling out a green, egg-shaped thingy-mabobber. It was about the size of a chicken egg... Oh! This is that thing Psycho came back with from that trip to europe a few years ago. Why'd she need an egg? Omelette? No, she's a vegetarian. I looked at the little pick-thing on top before sticking it into my pocket. I gots a feeling that ain't gum.

I climbed back out of the car and walked away, fiddling with the top of the egg.

"I wonder how much wiggling it would take for me to-"

Pop!

The top part came off and I looked at it, frightened. Psycho's gonna kill me when she finds out! Oh no! Oh no! I have to dispose of the evidence!

"And you're out of here!" I said while throwing it over the back of my shoulder. It tumbled down the hole and I heard a big boom, followed by:

"WHO THE HELL THREW THIS?"

Eep! It's her! (takes off in opposite direction)

Gotta go gotta go! Gotta go go go!

* * *

Who the hell is throwing grenades? That one almost hit me in the head! Thank God it was a dud. Oh, that boom you heard, that was Dennis. He was trying to catch up, but he fell again. 

Yeah, wonder-boy and I are together. he followed me again with this "I'm gonna kill you" personality, but I flet sorry for the guy when he stubebd his toe and began crying. Seeing as how I'm such a kind person at heart, I offered to lead the crybaby out. Then I'm gonna kill him with that spare grenade I have in the glovebox...

...Why didn't I remember that was there earlier? D'oh!

Well, no use crying over spilt milk. Right now, I'm crying because I haven't had a moment's piece since I started goin' with this guy. You all know I'm a bit of a short fuse... but I draw the line here. This is too much even for someone of my adaptability (new word I learned yesterday! Woo!).

"Will you shut up? You're givin' me a headache!" I screeched. More like a migrane between you 'n me.

"But it _hurts_!" he whined.

"Will you please summon up all the testosterone you have and actually be a man for once? Then again, your voice still cracks, so that might be difficult for you," I growled, rubbing the sides of my head gently.

"No it doesn't!" Dennis said, his voice going from low to high, "and I think you should respect me more! I am after all the man here."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Did you not hear anything I just said?"

"Yes, but If you look at it, the main characters are all female."

"Yeah. So? You got a problem with that?" I muttered, pulling out a small notebook and scribbling something in it.

"So, someone has to make sure you don't break a nail," he said, chuckling on the last part. "What are you writing?"

"Poetry."

"Ooh! Let me see!" He snatched it out of my hands and quickly gave it back when he saw the heading:

_What is a bugger when a bugger is no more?_

"Oh, you're hilarious," he muttered. I ripped the page out and continued drawing little doodles in it.

"You can stop calling me a 'bugger' anytime you want. It gets rather boring after awhile," Dennis sighed. I looked up and put the notebok away, walking faster to catch up to him.

"Well, you could actually stay to fight more. In the game, whaddya do? Let Alyssa handle everything."

"Game?"

"Uh... forget it. You were workin' for Chopper, didn't he show you how to get out of this dump?" I asked, putting one of my earings in as a replacement pick for the grenade. I don't know if it will still work, but it can't hurt to try! Or maybe it can. I've screwed everything else up so far!

"No. Mr. Hamilton told me only to kill you- Ack!" he screamed when I suddenly grabbed him by the throat.

"YOU WERE WOEKING FOR BURROUGHS?" I screeched. He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Burroughs? His name is Dick."

"Watch your language. Why didn't you tell me? You said you were working for Chopper!"

"I knew you were going to hurt me," he whimpered. What a wuss. I droped him and started running, trying to find a way out.

"Wait up! Why are you going so fast?" he panted, trying to catch up.

"Because if he's involved, things are gonna be bad!"

* * *

I don't think she knew it was me. That's good. Psycho would've ripped my guts out if she knew I broke her grenade! She has before... Well, not really ripped my guts out, but I have had to go to the people with the big yellow van after she attcked mebefore. She called it an ambulance, and it was nice. They gave me a soft room with barred windows. For some reason, she laughed everytime I said I enjoyed myself. 

What was so funny about that?

Anyway, enough about my personal experiences, allow me to continue my adventure. I finnaly took notice in where I had been running to see I was in a dark forest. It wouldn't have bothered me if it weren't for one eensy weensy detail. There was no path, sign, or sign of intelligent life.

"Aaah! OMGWTF where am I?" I screamed, running in one direction quickly, screaming my head off. I find that this calms me so.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... Ooh a squirrel... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Demon squirrel! Get away Subordinate!" I'm not paranoid, jus' so you know. I'm very trusting! The Squirrel just looks suspicious!

I stopped running when I felt my foot crunch something. I looked down to see fresh blood stained on there with the bits of a suirrel head on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! I KILLED A SQUIRREL! AN INNOCENT SQUIRREL! AAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed again and ran in one direction, sloshing holy water around.

"MAY THE LORD GUIDE THIS POOR SQUIRREL'S SOUL TO HEAVEN!" I repeated that for about... I dunno. 10 minutes, and stopped.

"AAAAAH! I FORGOT WHERE THE SQUIRREL WAS! I CANNOT BLESS HIS BODY DIRECTLY! I'M SORRY SQUIRREL! WAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!" I cried. The poor squirrel! It never did any harm! I let my paranoia drive me to kill an innocent creature!

WHAT KIND OF ANTHROMORPHIC BEING AM I?

A/N: Anthromorphic: giving an animal human characteristics. Examples: Psycho and Katie are catlike people, the Sonic cast are very screwed up looking little creatures, I don't know what the hell Starfox is. Nonexamples: A girl with cat ears and a cat tail. That is just something people with no life draw to entertain themselves.

...What is this? A fanfic or English Class?

A/N: Both.

Whatever.

I walked in that sme direction while bawling my eyes out. Poor squirrel soul. May you find peace wherever you end up!

While I was continually crying over the squirrel, I didn't notice the triangular mark that slowly expanded under meh feet.

"Boohoo... Hm?" I looked down and saw it.

"Ooh, pretty." I said and kept on walkin'. Aren't I just so attentitive?

A/N: CouchgrammarCough

SHUT UP!

Ahem. I just kept on walking and then poof. I was not in the graveyard.

It was dark. Why was it still dark? Oh, my eyes are closed. That might be why. I opened me eyes to hear a gruff:

"Ow, what the heck...? Dennis? Where'd ya' go?"

"PSY-CHAN!"

GLOMP!

* * *

"Yah! Katie!" I screamed, shoving her off. She smiled and crawled away to where she was previously. I glared but then just went back to my usual expression. Heck, I almost died. I _guess_ I could be happy to see her. 

Glomp!

"Yay! You missed me!" she cheered. Katie then just stopped moving and jumped up, looking at me closely.

"Did you say Dennis?"I nodded.

"Yeah, me and him were-"

"Whereishe? Isheokayishehungryishescareddidyouhurthim? WHEREISHE?"

"...No comprende, amiga." I said simply. She looked at me like she was about to explode and she swiftly brought me up by the shoulders.

"WHERE'S MY DENNY-POO?"

"'Poo?'" She shook me so hard I thought I would end up like that baby whose babysitter shook him so hard he died.

"Aah! I dunno!" I said quickly. I'm not afraid of demons, I ain't afraid of serial killers, but the one thing that scares me is an angry Katie.

"What'da ya' mean you dunno? You were with him!" she screeched again.

"I poofed away and ended up here! How should I know?"

"BECAUSE!"

"..Because...?"

"JUSTBECAUSE! NOWWHEREISMYDENNY-POO?"

"...Did you hear nothing I just said?"

"_He's not here right now. Please make yourselves-"_

"Aah! You!" I screamed and ran up to the pillar where who I'm guessing is "Ashigawa", "You nearly got me killed!"

_"What did I do,oh "Irratable One"?"_ she said, leaning foward, giving me a better look at her face. She had long blond hair that flopped over her shoulders like a cape or something. She had bright green eyes, she was wearing a long bluish toga with a low neckline, high-heeled sandals, and a gold sash around the waist.

I swear, I think we're in f-ing Gladiator or sumthin'.

"You probably made the path collapse!" Hey, I gotta blame someone, don't I?

_"Yes, I did. What's your point?"_

(Katie's and Psycho's jaws drop)

"YOU DID?" we both screamed.

"Why did you try and kill Psycho... And why didn't you do it sooner?" Katie asked.

The Entity laughed at my reaction of beating her over the head with my shoe. I put it back on and scratched at the big angry-vein-thing on the back of my head. Katie cried and rubbed the bumps on her head.

_"You were heehee! You were being tested," _she laughed. her voice had some kind of song that went along with it. Not something I expected from an evil being of darkness that ran around tearing hearts out.

Tested?

"What... kind of test was that?" I asked.

_"To see how well you could get on your own for a bit,"_ she said simply while getting down, _"A rooder is not meant to fight if she cannot survive alone. I'm surprised you killed Chopper without a weapon."_

I flexed my arm and beamed proudly.

"What can I say? I'm amazing."

Katie: Pssh...

Psycho: -.- Shut up.

_"I'll say. And you... the one with the purple eyes,"_she said, pointing to Katie, _"I'm really surprised you're alive."_

"Um... Miss," Katie said, looking at her, trying to figure out who she was.

_"Yes?"_

"Who are you?"

Psycho: ... Moron.

_"I am Ashigawa... Entity Priestess,"_ she said, and a bunch of low-budget effects started happening. Ya' know, her lightin' up, her hair flyin' around... A flying tortoise with a spoon...

_"But my friends call me Peggy!"_ she giggled.

Psycho and katie: ...Peggy...?

_"Yep! It wasn't **my** idea.I wanted the nickname 'Chi'. SO SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"_

"Eep! Yes'm!" Katie squeaked.

"Okay 'Peggy' (does the little quotation thing with her fingers). Just why did you bring us here?" I said, crossing my arms and leaning against another pillar. The Entity just laughed and pulled a long knife out of her toga.

TBC...

* * *

Katie: Aaaaah! What's with you and Cliffhangers? actually finish something for once!

Psycho: I do it just to piss off my fans. So sue me!

Katie: Finish iiiiiiiit!

Psycho: (sighs) okay...

Katie: Yes!

Psycho: ...Next chapter!

Katie: What?

Next Chapter: Chapter 13: Twins!


	13. Twins!

Chapter 13: Twins!

I don't own "Finding Nemo".

* * *

"Aiieeep! Pointiness!" Katie squeaked and dove behind a rock. I watched her and then looked back to where Peggy was. I see why she got that nickname. Peggy is a lot easier to say than Ahigamawa... Ashimashima... Ashigamama! Whatever. She wan't there. 

That's bad, ain't it?

_"Yes, it's very pointy,"_ I turned around to see Peggy holding up a squirmy Katie by the scruff of her neck. And if you're a cat, that's very painful.

"As much as I would love to see you stab someone in the chest, could you do it to someone else? She's the one with the holy wter," I said, putting my hands behind my back as the daggers appeared slowly.

"Psycho!"

"(sigh) And she's my friend and I would rather have my heart torn out in her place," I mutterd cynically.

"Much better!" Katie chirped and splashed holy water on the Entity. Yay! Watch her burn and squirm I shall!

_"Thank you for that. I forgot to shower last night anyway."_

Readers, Us, and everyone else: (jaw drop)

Well this sucks.

"What da heck?" I yelled, 'that's not fair! that's supposed to work on every bad guy! Come on! Will we ever get a break from surprises today?"

"Yeah! And that was my last bit!" she pouted.

_"Oh come off it. What do you have to be for holy water to hurt you?"_ she said, dropping Katie.

"A vampire?" Katie asked.

"Well, yeah, but I dun think she's a vampy," I said, walking next to her and helping her up.

"Um... A demon?"

"Nah, she doesn't have horns (makes little horns on the side of her head with her fingers)."

"Taxidermist."

"What the hell? How would a taxidermist be killed by HW?"

"Worked on my great aunt's taxidermist."

"The bunyon thing?"

"Yep."

"What is a taxidermist anyway?"

"I dunno..."

_"Good **GOD** you two! Don't you get it?" _

"Yeah, you're a taxidermist," I said while turning back to Katie, "I think they have to do with those stuffed beavers that hold up turkey on Thanksgiving."

"Wha?" she asked, fiddling with a small beaver plushie she found in her pocket.

"You know, they can be stuffed and made to hold up turkies on a table."

"Oh! I know what you're talkin' about!"

**_"SILENCE!"_** Peggy yelled and the room immediatly went quiet. Man, she's louder than me. I cannot stand for this... But judging by the look on her face, I think I should wait.

_"You have to be a being of darkness to be affected by HW!I am not a being of darkness! Did that get through your thick skulls you half-brained imbeciles?"_ she screeched.

"Come on, **I** can think of better insults-" Katie began, but was cut off by me smacking her.

"Shut it! I think I see where this is going," I said. Truth be known, I am more confused than I ever was. I'm a smartass, but that don't mean I'm smart.

_"Okay smartass,"_ she hissed, annoyed, _"**Where is** it going?"_

"Uh..." I started, "...Wyoming...?"

Buuuuuuzzzzzzzz!

_"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M NOT EVIL! I'M ON YOUR SIDE! A GOOD GUY! ALLY! COMPADRE! AMIGA! DOU YOU GET IT NOW?"_ she screamed, causing the chamber we were in to shake.

And I thought I had anger issues. Please let katie not get this, I still don't get it, but I'm supposed to be the one with semi-logic here.

"Nope!" katie chirped. I knew I could count on her to be out there.

"Not really, you tried to kill Katie. Good guys don't really do that sorta thing," I said.

"_I was trying to get you to throw holy water on me! For Pete's sake! Is it that hard to figure out?"_

"If you were... Why didn't you just ask us to throw holy water on you?" Katie asked.

(crickets chirping)

"_I don't know... It never really occured to me that I could do that. You might have thought me mad perhaps,"_ she said, shaking her head.

"It's okay Peggy," I said.

I threw my arm around Katie's shoulder and we both smiled big and said:

"(Both of us at the same time) We're all mad here!"

_"Oh for the love of... Look, I don't have much time. Burroughs is the bad guy, you're both in danger, blablablablabla... Here are some new weapons. Have a party. I gotta roll. Evil plan thing I gotta do,"_ she said quickly before throwing some weapons at us. She wrapped them up like presents... which was convenient for the season, but a little pointless and time consuming.

"Why are they wrapped?" Katie asked while smiling at the rose gold bow that replaced her old blue one.

_"The shop was having a special, so sue me."_

**INSERT FLASHY TELEPORTATION SCENE**

I blinked and looked around to see we were in front of a large spiral staircase. That last scene was a little odd, I apologize to my fans

* * *

Katie: We have fans? 

Psycho: Yep. They're really cool.I can't stand some of them though.Most of them claim to be related to the Hamilton bloodline to try and get a cameo in here.

Vega and Amanda Hamilton: ...

* * *

And now back to our regularly scheduled program. Thank you for your patience. 

Okay, were we at the forest yet? Staircase? Okay, yeah. Thanks. We were at the spiral staircase when I finally got to look at my weapons. They looked exactly the same. Whoopee. Oh well, free clover charm!

"Weee! Add this to the others Katie!" I said and tossed it to her.

"Hooray!" she placed it in the little hershey bar wrapper that we decided to wrap them in. They probably smell like old chocolate now.

"Katie! Psycho!"

Hundred bucks to whoever guesses what Katie did in response to that yell.

"DENNY-POO!"

"KATIE... Poo..."

Katie ran up and glomped him so hard he... um... fell back. teleportation always messes with meh head. Can't stand it.

"IthoughtPsycholeftyouinthebigdarkholewithnocompanyandnohopeoffindingsweetsweetoxygenagain! Butyou'rehere! You'rehereandunharmedmylove!" she cried.

"What'd she say?" Dennis mouthed to me. I shrugged.

"How should I know? I'm done translatin'," I said and started walking up the staircase.

"I hate you!" Dennis whined. Feeling's mutual you wimp. Ignoring Katie's senseless love-blabber and Dennis's cries for her to calm down and just kiss him already, I continued my journey up the stairs. But it was kinda pointless because I was thrown off two minutes later.

"FOOLS!" a loud voice rang over my shrieks of fear for going kersplat on the ground.

"YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU DEFEATED THREE OF MY SUBORDINATES, YOU CAN BEAT ME?" it yelled.

"Well, they are kinda getting picked off like flies... OMG HI EDDIE MURPHY!" katie squealed and waved.

"What? Katie, sweetheart, that's not-" He stopped when I shook my head.

"Don't crush her dreams yet."

"You tried?"

"oh yeah."

"I AM NOT EDDIE MURPHY! I AM-"

"Dick Hamilton, Alyssa's grandfather who was thought to be dead but really wasn't. You later returned as the dark man when you discovered the Ritual of Engagement as a way to bind Alyssa's heart with yours because you have an obsessive disorder. You later are going to infuse your soul with Burroughs, which should've been already done because you're the one controlling the subordinates. Seeing as how Alyssa was pulled into an alternate dimension and replaced by us, however, you see this as a dilema, but yet it seems you truly did not care about Alyssa too much, just the Entity power. So you are still going to kill us and become an Entity so you can use your power to make her immortal. Am I correct?" I stated.

(Everyone stares at me while the chirping sound effect makes a triumphant return)

Dennis was the first one to break the silence.

"Did you really figure all this out, or are you just a CT3 geek?"

(Psycho punches Dennis and Psycho gets punched by Katie)

Everyone who got punched: Ow. Why'd you do that you meanie?

"Er... Um... THE CHILD IS CORRECT!" a whirl of smoke swirled around the area where the voice came from. In it's place was-

"EDDIE MURPHY! LET ME TAKE OVER NARRATING! PLEASE PSYCHO! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Katie pleaded.

"Okay! I'm gettin' tired anyway."

"Hooraaaaay!"

* * *

Katie's POV: 

Eddie Murphy appeared at the top of the stairs! so I went up to give him a big hug! But he pushed me back using his dark powers of hatred! So I tried again! And again! And again! and again! And again! And again! And again! And again-

Psycho: GET ON WITH IT!

Yes ma'am. After numerous times of being pushed back with hating power, Eddie turned to us and said:

"Now Crazy Ones! it is time for you to face my final subordinate! You will have no choice but to give in and surrender your hearts to me for-"

"Aren't we a little young for you?" Psycho asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"NOT THAT WAY! Just because you can't get a date doesn't mean you need to take it out on me!" Eddie yelled. That was a low blow.

"hey!" Psycho growled, but then turned around and her ears drooped, "how'd he know that?"

"Look at what you did Eddie! You depressed her! I thought you were supposed to be funny!"

"I hate you all. All of you. Be gone. Now. I hate you."

And with those words we went POOF! Actually it was more of a spinning round and round tornado like teleportation.

"Where are we now?" Dennis asked.

"I don't know... but you're standing in dog crap," Psycho said and pointed at his feet. Dennis screamed and jumped up out of the poo.

"We're in Canada!" I yelled! I know my way around the world, you know.

"Uh... Sure. There's a town through this tunnel. There's gotta be a working phone somewhere around there. And food!" Psycho cheered.

"Yay! Lead us to the food!" I yelled. I want pizza! And soda!

"Okay! Personal safety later, lunch first!" Psycho once again yelled before running through the tunnel.

"C'mon Denny!" I said and grabbed his hand and dragegd the poor soul along.

Dennis's mind: I am never asking any more girls out for awhile... oh, that's right. Date night with Katie is tomorrow. I should've picked today. I would've had an excuse not to go!

We arrived in the town, which was pretty much deserted. Free food! Psycho walked in, stepping on a flyer.

"Hm," she questioned before picking it up, "It's for you." Psycho handed to flyer to Dennis.

"Me?" he took it and read it slowly.

"'I'm back. Look up Dennis.'"

Dennis looked up quickly and I looked up too. There was a red haired girl, much similar looking to him, leaning out and waving casually.

"LINDA!" he cried. Psycho's eyes went wide and she quickly grabbed Dennis by the back of his shirt.

"Wait. Katie, give me your bow. Katie?" I nodded, but suddenly, the twon went absolutely dark and Linda- not to mention everyone else- was no longer in sight.

Psycho: Katie? Dennis? Where are you too?

Dennis: I don't know! I can't effin' see!

Psycho: ...'effin'?

Katie: I'm over here!

Dennis and Psycho: Where?

Katie: here! you two find each other, and I'll wait here.

Psycho: Okay, no problem. Here bugger, bugger, bugger!

Dennis: Stop it! You are not British, you have no right to that word!

Psyho: aw, quit jabberin' and help me find you.. or you find me or whatever.

Dennis: Ah! Is this you? (reaches out and grabs something)

Psycho: Ah! (slaps him) WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THAT HAND!

Dennis: Sorry!

Psycho: Okay, I give up on you! Katie? Is this you?

"Aah! Something's got me!"I screamed. Something grabbed my arm!

"that was me! Sorry!" the voice said. W-Who was th-th-th-that?

"Who is it?"

"Who else could it be, it's me!" the voice said again, more aggravated.

"Are... Are you my conscience?" I asked. Wow! She hasn't said anything to me in years! I wonder why she has resurfaced...

"Grrr... yes, yes, I'm your conscience Katie. How are you?"

"Hm. Can't complain."

"Okay Katie, look around and tell me if you see any kind of landmark, person, whatever."

"Right!" I looked around eagerly. I will not fail my conscience!

"I see... I see a light!" there was alarge silver light in the middle of the street. It looked like it was being reflected off a mirror or something.

"A light?"

"Yeah. Hey conscience, am I dead?"

"No, I see it too."

"So we're both dead?"

(a smacking sound is heard followed by a loud "Ow!")

We made our way over to it and I saw that my conscience was really... Psycho! (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

Psycho stared at the light before finally saying:

"it's so... pretty..."

I stared at it too. It is... Ooh... Must... poke...

"I...I'm feeling happy! Which is a big deal... for me..."

"I want to touch it." Psycho reached out and poked it. When she did, it moved up a little and began to move back.

"Hey! Come back here!" I giggled like a moron and chased it. Psycho stared on at it.

"How is a little light bringing me so much joy? Aw what the heck," she said and followed. We continued to follow until it led us down an alley.

"Okay, now let's see what's causing that light!" Psycho said. She climbed up on a pile of boxes that were in front of a window and began taking them down carefully, so she wouldn't kill us with the boxes.

"Light? Here Light!" I called and walked further down the alley. Psycho stopped digging and looked through.

"Hey... Hey! There's a guy in there reflecting light off of a knife!" she yelled. I looked over and shoved her out of the way.

"You're right! HI MISTER!"I yelled. She shoved me off this time.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT COULD BE THE SUBORDINATE!" she screamed.

"Oh. (jumps back up to the window) HI MISTER SUBORDINATE!"

My cries were answered by a knife coming through the window and barely missing Psycho's head.

"I told you," she said simply before pulling out the new weapon she got from Peggy. She got up and looked through the window again.

"he's gone. Yaaah!" she was knocked several feet by someone who was still attached to her. The light still being reflected and I saw a small glimpse of her face. The girl looked about sixteen. She had jet black hair in a loop ponytail on top of her hair, she wore a light blue top with white flowers on it, a red mini skirt, high heel boots that were up at the knee, and was sporting a giant scissor blade in each hand.

"Stop describing her and help me!" Psycho yelled as one of the blades cut her deep along the cheek.

"Eep! Sorry!" I said quickly and loaded an arrow in my bow.

"Freeze! Jemima, let her go for a second." A high voice rang. We all froze, the girl got up and ran over to the voice. Psycho walked over to me and wiped the blood off of her cheek.

"How many times am I going to get attcked and you not help me? Hm?" she asked. I smiled sheepishly.

"Welcome, rooders, to London! We are sorry for the power failure, but we did it, so it's funny. Please accept our apologies," the voice, I'm guessing to be male, said plainly.

"At least he's polite," I said.

"Yeah, but his girlfriend up there ain't so friendly," she said, pointing to them.

"I'm his sister you sicko!" the girl yelled. Psycho's brain clicked for a minute.

"Oh God, not these two! _Anyone_ but them!" she said while burying her face in her hands.

"Why? Who are they?" I asked. As soon as I asked, the two figures jumped down and landed smoothly on their feet. My eyes became adjusted to the dark, so I could see them better. Psycho looked up at the boy and girl in front of us and groaned.

"The Scissortwins."

* * *

next Chapter: Chapter 14: Kingdom Hospital, Darn you Stephen King! 


	14. Kingdom Hospital, Darn you Stephen King!

Dum Dum Dum... Yes folks, we're winding down towards the end of this fanfic (sniffle) Counting this, there are only going to be about 6 chapters, maybe more, maybe less. I'm not sure.

Katie: No! When this ends, where will I go? I have three kids at home!

Psycho: ... No you don't...

Katie: Y-Yes I do! (is sobbing in between words)

Psycho: I've been to your house, you have no children.

Katie: Then what are these pictures? (hands photos to Psycho)

Psycho: (flips through them) ... OMG! HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THEM?

Katie: T...Two years now...

Psycho: Oh my God! Don't worry! We'll find some way to support them!

Vega: Let me see those... Psycho, Katie?

Us: Yes?

Vega: These are goldfish.

Me:... They don't... look like goldfish...

Vega: -.-'

* * *

Chapter 14: Kingdom Hospital, Darn you Stephen King!

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

Typical Horror Dilema. Trapped in an alley with a couple of psychopaths crazier than the two girls in the alley. And the fact that the guy is wearing a man thong doesn't make it any better.

Katie: Why are you _looking_?

Psycho:(whispers)_Shut up!_

Speaking of... What does he have to do with anything I've said...? Whatever. Where the crap is Dennis?

(in the middle of the town)

Dennis: (panting) Wait... for me... (pants and runs towards alley)

BACK TO T3H ALLEY...

Yeesh, he's even slower than me. What was I talking about? Oh yeah, stuck in an alley with a crazy chick and a Marilyn Manson wannabe.

"We've been waiting for you two," Scissorman said.

"...OMG! IT'S CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY AND JENNIFER LOPEZ!" Katie screeched.

"I'm not even going to deny your logic this time," I said simply. At least she's not seeing them as pink elephants again. That was bad.

"PINK ELEPHANTS! THEY WANT ME GOLD!" she screamed. How do you turn the freaking typing off?

"...What's up with her?" Scissorwoman asked. I just want to say, 'woman' is not correct. She looks, like, maybe two years older than me. She would be... 15... 16... 16! It should be Scissor_girl _or sumthin'.

"She's always like this. So, you two are what we're dealing with now, meh?" I asked. The guy nodded, and right as he was about to say something, Dennis finally showed up.

"Oh yeah, don't bother waiting on me! I'm fine alone!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, good. I was afraid you'd be mad at us," I said smiling. Dennis opened his mouth to say something offensive, but was cut off by a blade being jammed against his throat.

"DENNY!" katie screeched. Scissorman motioned to his sister who was pressing the blade against his neck so hard a thin line of blood was showing.

"Make one foolish move and I'll slice this boy's head off.

"That is so cliched," I muttered.

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Me: n.n'

"YOU LET DENNYKINS GO YOU DOOKYHEADS!" Katie yelled.

"No offense kid, but 'dooky' isn't that threatening."

"Oh. Psycho, did it sound threatening to you? Psycho?"

(Psycho is shown 10 feet away talking to a very attractive 17 year old who seems uninterested in her. He gets on his motorcycle and rides away. Psycho is crying. Psycho is sad.)

"...GIVE ME BACK MY... Denny?" Katie said, but to her unfortunate surprise (and to my benefit) Dennis and the two dysfunctional twins had vanished. Only their obnoxiously high-pitched laughter remained, riding on the wind. Dang, how much helium did they inhale?

"Well, that was unexpected. Ready to go?" I asked. Katie had her back to me, but slowly turned around.

"They... will pay..." she said, her voice getting darker with every word.

"We don't have time for this, Burroughs castle is just on the other side of town. We can go and kill Burroughs!" I said, pointing to the visible clock tower.

"I... don't...care... Screw... Burroughs..." She cracked her knuckles.

"'Screw Burroughs'? Hello! We gotta kill him so we can get outta here!"

"**_I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY DENNY-WENNY POO!"_** she yelled, no screamed, no bellowed with a large amount of rage, no screeched with a hint of hatred, no... aw you get it.

"THEY WILL **PAY**..." she growled, "Where do we go from here?"

"The hospital... Oh no! I'm not going in there!" I said, firmly planting my feet into the ground and crossing my arms.

"Why not?" she asked impatiently.

"Because, there are hundreds of dead bodies in there that I don't want to see. There are mirrors that teleport, clogged toilets and the food always expires on the 1st. I'm not a fan of hospitals- Aah! Okay I'm going!" I said whiel Katie shot fire out of her mouth at me.

"I'm coming Denny."

* * *

Katie's POV: 

I shoved Psycho in and looked at the ketchup smeared on the wall. Someone must like tomatoes. There's a LOT of it!

"Oh... meh... Gawd..." she muttered, looking at a person covered in ketchup on the floor.

"I know. There must have been unknown radiation chemicals contained in the tomatoes. Mayhaps they came from Idaho," I said, ignoring the look Psycho was giving me.

"Let's just get this over with. Dennis! Dennis!"

"Dennykins! Denny-Wenny!"

"... You got problems. Dennis... Waaaaah!" she yelled and hopped up on the couch.

"What?"

"I s-s-s-stepped on an-n-n-n ar-r-r-rm-m-m-m..." she said, pointing to a disembodied arm.

"I didn't know your vocab went that far."

"Neither did I. Who put this arm here?"

"They dropped it," Psycho said sarcastically.

"Oh. Should we put it in the lost and found?" SMACK!

"You moron!"

"Ow!" I said, rubbing the bump where Psycho had hit me, "You have no right to do that!"

"Where'd scary Katie go?"

"...Let's ask the Pope!"

"No." But it was too late! I opened the fridge.

"Why is he even here? Neither of us are Catholic," she said.

"DO NOT QUESTION THE PLOT!" The head of JPII popped out.

"Good day! I rearranged the soda droor!"

"Dear God..."

"Nope! But I'm close (chuckles at his joke)! Now what can I do for you ladies?"

"Where'd I go?" I asked.

(the scene changes to Psycho attempting to kill herself with a table leg. Then it goes back to Katie.)

"...THE MAFIA!" the Ex-Pope yelled.

"Gasp! I knew it! They wanted me back! But I said no... how could I have forgotten? Vicki and Emily might have been captured as well!"

"You weren't captured numbskull. Why the Mafia?" Psycho asked. I stared at the numerous table leg wounds and splinters in her head.

"You don't understand... I can't go with you anymore guys..." I said, turning away from Psycho and the Pope.

"Wha?"

"They're after me... They want me back..."

"Oh dear, don't give in Katie! They can't control you!"

"Who? what? Where?" Psycho asked.

"I'm sorry... Goddbye..."

"Goodbye my friend! I'll never forget you!" the Pope yelled. I looked back, my eyes filled with tears.

"Goodbye! Psycho, look out for Dennis." I exited through the door and into the hall. Psycho stood there with a bawling Pope.

"...What the hell is going on?" Psycho asked.

"Watch your language!"

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

"What? all I said was-"

"HOLY WATER SHALL PURIFY YOU!" he threw a bottle at me.

"Aah! You got it in my eye! Ow! Ow!" I yelled as he beat me with a cane he blessed.

"The power of Crist compels you! The power of Christ compels you!" he yelled.

"STOP! JUST GO BACK IN THE FRIDGE!" I screamed.

"Yes ma'am! See you next time!" he said happily. We gotta get better cameos. Oh Brad Pitt...

Anyways, Katie was gone, I had a table leg stuck in my head, I was abused by the dead leader of the Catholic Curch, and I gotta eat something! I ignored the hunger and pulled the table leg out of my hair and went to look for Katie.

(two minutes later)

(Psycho walks by the camera dragging Katie by the scruff of her neck and places her in front of the camera)

Psycho: Now, what do you have to say to all these nice people for wasting time in the story?

Katie: 'm sorry.

"Thank you. Now, let's get this over with," I said. Katie nodded and took off down the hall screaming:

"DENNY-WENNYKINS!"

Me: -.-' Oy vay.

We ran into the hall and tried opening most of the doors, only to find them locked.

"Who locks doors in a hospital?" Katie asked.

"Who knows. Hey, what's that?" I said and pointed to a large mirror at the end of the hall. We walked over to it and Katie poked it.

"It's shiny..."

"Duh. Let's see if there's a way out through the bathroom," I began to walk away, but stopped when my reflection shifted to Scissorman's. I jumped about three feet in th air and turned around quickly. He wasn't there, neither was Katie.

"K-Katie?" I said nervously. I walked closer to the mirror and stared deeply.

"Yahah!" a high voice screeched. I turned around and ducked as a blade went through the mirror, shattering a corner of it.

"Waaah! Marilyn Manson! I mean Scissorman!" I screamed. Great, now I'M doing it.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean... Yaha!" he screamed and lunged at me again.

"Yeep!" I got up and ran to the bathroom, ducking under a stall... Ew... who forgot to flush...?

"Where are you?" he asked in that creepy stalker voice. This reminds me of Stephen King's Kingdom Hospital, even though I've never seen it and this scene probably isn't in there!

"I'm going to find you and when I do..." He sounds like he's going to molest me or soemthing...

"I'll cut your head off!"

"That was pathetic!" I yelled and jumped up, "Whoops..."

"FOUND YOU!"

"Waaaah!" I screamed again and crawled under the stalls, and he for some reason, crawled after me when he could've come around and gotten me when I came out. But who's complaining? Stupid antagonists rock!

I ran out of the bathroom and as I did, I heard:

"Argh! Jemima! My skirt - I mean shirt- is stuck!"

* * *

Katie's POV: 

Wow! that was way to awesome! I got tranporteded onto the other side of the mirror! And now i'm being chased by Scissorwoman! How cool is this? YOU might not find it cool, but I'm high on Surge and bubblegum! Weeee!

"Hold still you little-" she growled and chased after me, swinging her scissorblades around like a madwoman. I continued to 'Weeeee' and turned left into a room. I saw a hole in the wall juuuust big enough for me to squeeze through. I crawled under it and got up. I could see her feet at the wall.

"Damn!" she hissed and left to find an alternate route to me.

"Bye bye!" I said and waved. I saw something shimmering in a cabinet across from me.

"Ooh! Lavenders!" I said when I saw the label on the object. I reached for the cabinet- only to be greeted by an electrical shock.

"Aiiieeeee!" I screamed and let go. Oh, these must be those sigil things Psycho keeps seeing! I took out my holy water and threw it on the door. A few seconds went by and the cabinet swung open on its own.

_"Hey! There's a key in here!"_

"Wha! Who's there?" I asked and backed up.

_"Katie? WTF are you (Where the F-k)?" _

"Where am I? Where are you?" I asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

_"I'm in a room with a hole in the wall." _

"The same room. What's going on?"

_"Ooh! Ooh! I know what's going on!" _I could hear her jumping up and down in excitement.

"What? Am I invisible?"

_"...No. You've been teleported to the other side of the mirror! The Scissortwins must've done something!"_

"So... how do we get back?"

_"Hang on, the key goes on your side of the mirror. I'll find the key to getting through. You just stay where you are."_

"What am I supposed to do?"

_"I don't know... talk to the Pope. Or is it Ex-Pope?"_

"Okay! He's in here! Mr. Paul II!"

_"Ugh, hold on, I'm coming."_

_

* * *

_

The other side... 

Psycho's POV:

"Ugh, hold on, I'm coming," I said and crawled back through the hole.

"Hm, where'd our good friend Marilyn... I mean Ralph go?" I asked to noone. I could hear the door of a refridgearator opening, so I ran. I don't want to have the power of Christ compel me again... I mean I do, just not with a stick... Cough.

Okay, so I went back out. No sign of Scissordude or whatever the flip his name is.

"Where do they go whenever they disappear?" I asked myself. I'll save that questionfor the Pope. I ran down the hall, looking through all the open doors for Mr. (Ms...?)Manson, until an object on the ground caught my eye.

"Aha!"

"Yaaahaaa!"

"Crap."

"Yeeheee!"

"...Aaah?"

"Yohoho!"

"What the hell?"

"Hell the what?"

"...I'm outta here," I muttered, picking up the mirror and unlocking the door so I wouldn't forget to do that.

"Okay. Buh-bye!" I heard Scissorman's annoying voice yell. I shook my head and stepped through the mirror. I see why this game got a low rating on Gamespot.

"Wait... Shoot!"

(twenty minutes later)

(Psycho and Katie emerge form the mirror with numerous cuts, bruises, and 'blessings'.)

"Why is the Pope beating us?" I asked Katie.

"It's not beating, it's blessing!" she chirped.

"...Well I don't wanna be 'blessed' anymore today. I already lost the feeling in me head!" I screamed.

"Fine. You can go to the bad place," Katie said. she "harumphed' and walked into the newly unlocked room.

"There's a portal square in here..."

"WAS a portal square..." she corrected.

Psycho and Katie: 00 Oh shizl gizzingar...

The room had been destroyed. The back wall was missing, the walls were scratched and wallpaper peeling, and dresseres and cabinets were open with books strewn everywhere.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"I dunno, but they took the square!" Katie said in alarm, pointing to the spot on the floor where a pentagon shape had been carved and removed.

"Now I'll never see Denny!" she sobbed. I rolled my eyes and pointed to what was through the big hole.

"There's the tower. We can run for it now! Chances are, Bugger-Boy's in there," I said, running through it before Katie could wallop me.

"Psycho! Wait!"

Too late.

I felt someone jerk me back by the back of my shirt.

"'Marilyn', huh?" the guy who grabbed me growled.

"Crap," I muttered. I looked back to see that Scissorwoman had Katie tied up. Wow, that was fast!

"Normally, we would kill you right here, but Lord Burroughs has other plans for you..." Scissorwoman cackled.

"Burroughs?" Katie questioned. I gulped loudly when I felt Scissorman quickly tie up my hands.

"Come on you tow. The clock tower awaits."

* * *

Oooh! Cliffie! Review! 


	15. Ding Dong the Freaks are Dead!

Chapter 15: A Day in the Lab/ Ding Dong the Freaks are Dead!

* * *

Jimmy's POV: 

"Aaaaah! How could they do that to them?"

"The horror! Poor girls!"

"They're dead! Dead! Dead!"

"What are you screaming about?" Dr. Finklestein asked as he wheeled himself into the room. Zoe burst into tearsand pointed at the TV.

"J-j-just look at the T-T-T-V-V-V-V and see for y-y-yt-y-yourself! Waaaaahaaahaaahaaaa!" she cried. I patted her back and hugged her.

"There there, it's okay, love!" I said.

"You love me?" Zoe asked, her eyes wide with little stars in them.

"Uh, no. I call everybody 'love'," I explained.

"You suck! (kicks Jimmy in the groin)"

"Aaaaah!" The pain! My ba-

"NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM!" the doctor wailed,"Their heads have been severed from their torsos because of you!" Alyssa finally screamed:

"I don't know what most of those words mean but I disagreee with you! Waaahaaahaaaa!" We all stopped crying and pulled out the popcorn.

"This sure is a tragic soap opera. What's it called again?" I asked.

"Oh, it's called 'Two girls Taken to the Clock Tower Have Their Heads Severed from Their Torsos in a Tragic Way'. We've been watching this all day and you don't know the name of it?" Zoe asked.

"You told me this was 'Full Metal Alchemist'."

"And you fell for it, proving that no cute guys can be smart at the same time," she snickered.

"Say, how are Katie and Psycho doing?" Alyssa asked.

"I dunno. Let's turn on the TV and find out."

* * *

Katie's POV: 

Some of the dialogue between Chad Michael Murray and Psycho has been cut for the viewer's pleasure. We will now show you the reamaining 3 seconds of it.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO YOU SON OF A-"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH GIRL!"

"WHY DON'T YOU, YOU (bleep) (bleep)"

"THAT'S IT!" I winced as I saw Chad Michael Murray hit Psycho over the head with a nearby rock. She fell silent almost immediately, except for a few soft curses. Chad slung her over his shoulder and jogged to catch up to Jennifer Lopez and I...

Sigh, even my stupidity cannot make this situation any better or any funnier.

"Aw, why'd you have to do that?" Jennifer said in mock sympathy. I stayed silent. Not because of fear, but because of... Ooh... a squirrel...

"Shaddup, how much farther?" he asked in annoyance.

"There!" I said, pointing. WOW! It's so big and pretty! The red doors, the red smears around the door! The reddish doormat... Oh, the tower was cool too.

Chad dropped Psycho before walking in.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"To tell Burroughs that we have arrived. He shouldn't take long," she said.

"What do we do while we wait?" I asked. She shrugged and sat down. Psycho groaned for a moment, then opened her eyes.

"Wha...? SMACK!" Jennifer put the rock down. A little lightbulb appeared over my head.

"Hey! Do you know how to play Uno?"

Thiry minutes later...

"What are you doing?" Chad Michael Murray yelled.

"Playing Uno!" Jennifer and I said, "But Jennifer isn't doing so well. Psycho's beating her, and she's unconcious!"

I pointed to the almost lifeless body of Psycho who had been dressed to look like a poker player.

Chad: Ugh... Let's go.

He picked up Psycho and pulled the visor off, but he left the glasses on... Hehehe... Now we wait...

* * *

Jimmy: 

"What is she planning?" the doctor asked.

"Dunno... but it's bound to fail," Zoe said, popping some popcorn into her mouth. Alyssa looked at the doctor.

"Is that teleporter ready yet?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. A grin crept across my handsome, masculine face as I ran over to it.

"How, um... How does it work?" I asked. The doctor began speaking Math... Which is not my second language.

He stared at my face and understood.

"Uh... you stand in it and it poofs you to CT3 land," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"Cool! Let's do it!" Zoe yelled.

"I'm coming mistress!" I said and hopped in, Zoe following. Alyssa tried to get on, but the doctor grabbed her arm.

"No my dear, it's better for you to stay. Burroughs has got something planned, and you going would only benefit him," he said sternly. Alyssa stared at him, and then at us before nodding.

"Right. You two be careful!" she said, looking mainly at me. She giggled and waved, and I could only smile and wave back.

"Just a moment... Okay," the doctor said, turning to us, "I can only get you there. To get back, you must get to Psycho and Katie. Show them the picture of this particular sigil to Psycho, and tell her to find it. She's the only one who can see these, so don't waste time trying to find it yourself!"

We nodded. Without warning, a blinding light surrounded the teleporter... and we were falling to the ground 2 seconds later.

Doctor Finklestein: ... Well... I didn't think the teleporter would go _with _them...

* * *

Katie: 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah SPLAT"

I stood in awe, gazing at the machine that had just now crushed Jennifer Lopez and Chad Michael Murray, sending them to their doom.

"Wow..." I muttered. A few seconds later, a familiar pair of attenas poked out.

"JIMMY!"

"Oh, hello mistress. I suppose we're not in GA anymore... eeep!" he squeaked when I glomped him.

"I'm soooooooo happy to see you!" I screeched, "I thought you forgotted about us!"

"Trust me, you're pretty hard to forget."

"ZOE!" I was about to hug her, but she backed up.

"No hugs, please... Where's Psy?" she asked.

"Mmmf mmf muf merf!" we heard.

"Psy-chan? Whre are you... Oh!" I lifted back a section of the teleporter, "I guess we didn't need to use our plan!"

"Yeah, It's too bad. I was looking foward to- Whoah..." she stopped and looked up. "We have to get up there... Dangit I hate heights..."

Jimmy looked like he was trying to remember something and Zoe was dragging him up the stairs. By the time they got to the top, the stairs crumbled underneath them.

"Hey! Wait!" Psycho yelled, but they were too far up to hear her. "Now how are we gonna get up there?"

TBC...

* * *

Next Chapter: Climbing the stairs, pt. 1 


	16. Climbing the Staircase part uno

Chapter 16: Going up the stairs pt. 1 and funny stories!

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

The least they could have done was wait for us. Now WE can't get up there! Zoe and Jimmy don't know what's going on, they could get killed!

I hope I'm not right...

"Well! Let's go Psycho!" Katie chirped and skipped up the stairs.

Wait for it... Wait for it... Three... Two... One...

Katie came crashing down from the spot where the stairs had crumbled.

"Hey Psy, the stairs broke!" she moaned, rubbing her rear.

" (sweatdrop) Uh, really? Didn't notice. So... How do we get up there?" I asked. They should write this stuff into the game, you know? 'What to do if the stairs break', that would be helpful.

But unfortunately, All I have is a box of Surge and a hyperactive anthromophic friend.

Let the testing begin...

"SURGESURGESURGESURGESURGE..." Katie jittered and bounced a little. I smiled and threw the empty box away.

"Welp, that should do it!" I grabbed onto her arm. "Away Katie! To the top of the stairs!"

"ISTHERESURGEATTOPOFSTAIRSLAND?" she yelled, foaming at the mouth with a crazy look on her face.

"Uh... sure... Don't hurt me."

"LET'SGOMARIO!"

"My name is Ps- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Katie rushed up the stairs, somehow going over the area of no stair. She made it to the top... but unfortunately, I sneezed and let go for a second only to fall from the top all the way to the bottom.

(dropping sound affect followed by a loud and obnoxious "Aiiiiiieeeee!" sound, probably Psycho in distress as she falls towards the ground. This reminds me of a funny story that happened to me a while ago. I was playing Solitare, which is funny because I can't play solitare. Was I supposed to capitalize "solitare"? Oh, there I go, not capitalizing it again! But as for the the story, I was playing Rummy... Or was it Solitare? All I really remember is arather disturbing conclusion involving baby wipes and tapioca pudding!Oh... Psycho reached the bottom. But anyway, as I was saying about Huggies Wipes, they... Oh... Is the story still going on? Alright, I'll keep the story to myself to keep this thing rated PG-13.)

"Are you okay Psycho?" a voice called. Hm? Am I dead? Is this Heaven? Maybe it's not Heaven... I'm not sure, I can't remember... (looks up) Oh, Jimmy's here.

"Hi Jimmy! How'd you die?" I asked. As my vision slowly began working again, I realized I was not in Heaven, nor was I dead. I had just fallen from70 feet in the aironto a polished stone floor and miraculously survived.

Hm, I always wondered how people in these kinds of shows and movies survived in situations like this, and now my question is answered. Oh... Ow.. There goes my back...

"Are you okay?" he asked again. I nodded and got up, rubbing my backside.

"No problem, I've kinda gotten used to being hurt. There a ladder or something up there?"

"No, 'fraid not," Zoe said, walking over and looking down, "And Katie passed out from a sugar rush, so she might not be of very much help."

Yippee.

Putting my resourcefulness to work, I walked down the hall and came back with a makeshift grappling hook a few minutes later.

(close up on eyes in widescreen form)

I stared at my target,a large gargoyle statue, and twirled the hook before throwing it and clunking it in the head. It fell and hit my head.

"Aaaarggh!" I growled loudly. Zoe snickered and I shot her a death glare. I'd like to see her get down here and try to get up the stairs! I disappeared for a few seconds then came back with some kind of machine.

Oh! A catapult! I clapped and hopped in it. I didn't know these existed back then! Wow!

"Three..." I muttered.

"Two!" Jimmy and Zoe yelled.

"Weeehoooooo!" I squeled I went up over the top of the stairs. When I saw that I was sailing over Zoe and Jimmy's head, I cheered.

"I made it! I made it!" I screamed that for a few minutes... Until I realized that I had just flown out of a large hole in the wall and falling back towards the entrance.

"Noooooo!"

(A splat noise rings out as she hits the ground. Once again, another hilarious tale comes to mind! Okay, I was sitting at my desk, playign with Mr. Skittles, the Chinese rat we found living up the counch, and this Mexican walks up-)

Psycho: (Hits with frying pan of justice)

I looked up and saw Katie and Zoe laughing from where I had fallen. Dirty words echoed as I screamed at them before storming back into the tower.

I sighed as I realized that my journey up the stairs was only beginning...

TBC...

* * *

Next Chapter: Hitxhhiker's Guide to Stair Climbing

I'm gonna start putting in previews of next chapters!

_Preview of chapter 17:_

_I growled in frustration as Katie giggled next to me._

_"SHUT UP KATIE!" I growled and tried to punch her._

_"What did I do?" came a voice from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see Katie looking down with a confused look on her face._

_W-Wait... if she's up there... Then who's..._

_"...Down here... WHA?" My mouth dropped as two girls that looked exactly like Katie stepped foward with 10 to 12 members of the mafia behind them._

_"Hello Psycho."_


	17. To climb up Stairs Family Reunion?

**Chapter 17: To climb up stairs...**

**

* * *

**

Psycho's POV:

Sigh... plan #478... failed...

I groaned as I pushed the wooden horse away and tried to think of more ways to get up the stairs. Why can't it ever be easy? And it's not like THEY'RE helping me. I glared up at Zoe, Jimmy and Katie who merely smiled back down at me and waved.

"Hey! Can't you guys look for a ladder or something up there?" I yelled. They shook their heads.

"Sorry, but some old guy came and took all the rope away. He told us to keep you down there until he cut out your heart and drank your blood," Jimmy said.

"... Should I say something...?" I asked myself. I shook my head and turned towards a hall.

"Where ya' goin'?" Katie yelled.

"I'm gonna go see if there's... an elevator," I answered before disappearing down the hall.

"Okie dokie!" she said, "We'll try to find a way for you to get up here if you don't find one!"

I smiled to myself and shook my head. All they're going to do is see how many bottles of Surge they can pour down Katie's throat before she has a suger relapse.

I looked around. The hall was empty, save for the few suits of armor. Hm, I wonder if they'll come to life like in the movies.

"PSYCHO!" an oh so familiar voice screamed.

"Dennis?" I turned to find him batered and bloody. He was running towards me, practically falling with every step.

"Whoah! What happened?" I caught him when he was about to fall on top of me. He shook his head.

"You and Katie HAVE to get out of here! It'll come for you too!" he yelled frantically.

"What? What's coming?" I asked, but he had already fainted. I sighed and slung him over my shoulder. Bad move. He was WAYWAYWAY heavier than I thought, and I crashed to the floor. I scrambled out form under him and stared at him. What do I do now? I'm too far down the hall to drag him back, but I can't leave him. But if something's coming, it could get me while I'm with him, and we could both die.

"Hm... Aha!" I snapped my fingers when the idea popped into my head. I opened up one of the suits of armor and stuffed hi in there. Wait, but what if that something looks in there?

(2 minutes later)

"Done!" I clapped and looked at the big red letters I had written on it saying "Dennis ain't here. Nope, he's dead. Definitely not in here. Why, you wouldn't see him if you took the top off!" Proud of my handiwork, I skipped off happily down the hall.

I continued to walk down until I saw a fmailiar figure standing there. I thought it was Scissorwoman at first glance, but I looked again and gasped.

"Katie! How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Katie? Oh! You know her?" she asked. I looked confused.

"Know her? You're her!" I yelled. How much Surge did they pour down her throat? She's got flippin' amnesia!

"Wha... Oh! No, I'm not Katie! My name is Emily!" she said. She came into the light, and I could see she looked slightly different.

"Oh, so you're Emily? One of the twins, meh?" I asked. She nodded.

Ya' see, Katie has two "twin sisters". She always makes up these weird stories about them and their connections with the Mafia. The fact that she says it with a straight face makes it stupider. The three of them- Katie, Emily, and Vicki (sp?)- are, and I quote, "three gypsie princesses seperated at birth and destined to hold control of the Russian Mafia."

"Katie told you about us?" she asked.

"Uh... sorta," I said, "Wait, what're you doing here?"

"I dunno, why are YOU here?" she retorted.

"We're victims in an endless battle between good and evil. We were brought against our will. Now why are you here?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Oh, Vicki and I were dragged in by a similar evil force that took the form of a pumpkin pie!" she chirped.

"Er... okay. Wokrs for me. Hey, how do we get outta here?" I asked. She smiled and pointed to a door at the end of the hallway.

"It was open awhile ago, but sealed itself shut afterwards," she explained. I igonered her and walked closer. There was a sigil on the door, but not one like I'd ever see...

(The sigil appears to be a neon flamingo and palm tree)

Hm, weird.

I ran fowards and threw water on the door, breaking the sigil. I stopped in front of the door and looked around for something to arm myself with. I picked up a hunk of wood and looked back at Emily.

"Find Vicki and wait in the main hall! Tell Katie and Zoe and Jimmy that I sent you! And tell Katie her boyfriend's okay!" I called before going through the door. Emily saluted and ran off.

"Now, let's see what's in here..."

I dropped the torch when I saw the battered bodies. This was the torture room.

"Dude... ew! You shouldn't leave bodies layin' around like this! they'll feaster and start to smell!" The scent that hit my nose told me it was too late for that. I picked the torch back up and hurried down the stairs. It seemed to get darker every time I took a step down. Spooky.

When I reached another door, I enetered, only to find a library.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere!" I said before digging into the shelves of books.

I swear, it felt like DAYS before I finally found a book on the structure of the castle. No elevators. Hmph. Might as well research Entitites.

Ugh, already seen this crap. This library's pretty worthless. I left the room and went to the suit where I had stashed the bugger. I pulled him out and half-dragged half-carried him out to the hall.

"Katie? Zoe? Jimmy? Emily? Haallooo?" I called.

"Why do you seek the Katie and the Emily?" a voice asked.

"Wah!" I turned around "Don't do that Katie!"

"What? What'd I do?" I looked up to see Katie looking down.

"huh... But if you're up there... then who's... waah!" I jumped when I saw twenty members of the Russian Mafia enter on horseback.

"Iz this girl boddering jou?" one asked in a heavy accent. The girl in front of them waved them off and looked up at Katie.

"Hello dear sisters!" she called.

Sisters? I thought Katie was the only one up there!

"Hi!" Emily called.

"HOW'D YOU GET UP THERE?" I screamed. She ignored me and hugged Vicki.. who is now up there too...

"WHAAAT? HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I yelled again. Once again, no response.

I groaned and grabbed a random megaphone.

**"HOW DID YOU NIMRODS GET UP THERE?"** I screamed. They all looked down at the same time and pointed.

"The elevator!" they said in unison. And right next to the stairs was an elevator booth.

"...How did I miss this?"

I climbed in and arrived at the top.

"Hey Katie, where're your friends?" I asked.

"They went back to Russia. They had some business to attend to. Political stuff, you wouldn't understand," she said. I hit her.

"You need a new story," I sighed.

"But it's true!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

Zoe and Jimmy: At least there are only a couple of chapters left... (climbs up the clok parts with katie and Psycho)

TBC...

Next chapter... The Final Showdown/ Psycho's lineage


	18. The Final Showdown, Sledgie!

This is it... The final battle...

Katie: Is it the last chapter too?

Psycho: Naw, there's gonna be an Epilogue or something afterwards.

Katie: What happens?

Psycho: Well, first, we spoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler. And the Peggy spoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler, leaving us in spoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler.

Katie: Ah, I see. So, then do we have to spoilerspoilerspoiler?

Psycho: Yes'm!

Oh, and this chapter isn't about Psycho's Lineage. Sorry, I zoned out and remembered that that was in aNOTHER story... I'm not saying which one though!

* * *

Chapter 18: The Final Showdown/ Sledgie's semi-triumphant Return 

Psycho's POV:

"Okay, you ready for this Katie?" I asked. Katie nodded.

"let's blow 'em up! Let's blow 'em up!" she said, jumping up and down... Does she not notice that our lives are in danger here? oh well, at least she's not freaking out or anything.

Damn, I just jinxed us.

"Zoe, Jimmy, you two stay here... Oh, and find Dennis. He's in a suit of armor," I ordered. Katie's eyes lit up.

"You mean, like... he's my knight in shining armor? oh! I knew Denny wouldn't leave me!"

"Uh... no, I just stuffed his body in one so I could get away-"

"HE'S MY HERO!"

"Yikes! Okay!" I ran up the clockworks, chased by a hyper-angry-Katie-girl. When we reached the top, there was no one there.

"Huh? Where's Burroughs?" I asked, annoyed. Katie blinked.

"Who's Burroughs?"

Psycho:X.X

"How do you not know by NOW?" I asked, getting up, "He's running the show here! He sent Sledgie, Corroder, Chopper, and the Scissortwins after us! he's been behind it all! Isn't it obvious?"

"No... Not really. You;re the only one who gets it," she said. I hate being a CT3 geek... I'm the only one who understands the intricate plot of the game.

"What's 'intricate' mean?"

"STOP READING THE TYPING KATIE!" I yelled. Katie smiled.

"But... that wasn't me..." We both turned around slowly to see a beautiful man behind us. He only goes by two names...

"SLEDGIE!"

"DAVID HASSELHOFF!"

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD! WEEEEEEEEEEE!" We squealed and jumped on him.

"Aaaah! Master! get them off of me!"

We stopped hugging him and looked up to see a female figure standing next to a torch.

"Peggy!" we yelled. Peggy pushed herself off of the torch and walked towards us. Katie was about to run over, but I held her back.

"Hold it," I muttered. Peggy laughed and stopped walking.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up! I was going to send my dear friend here to get you, but you come to me instead!" she cackled. I felt my daggers appear in my hands, and katie's bow appeared in front of her. She loaded and arrow, and I got into a fighting stance. Peggy laughed again.

"Now now, there's no need for that! Is there my dears?" she said, snapping her fingers.

"Yeeeeeeek!" Katie and I shrieked as some icky, red gloop came up and surrounded us.

"Aw, man this is too gross!" I yelled.

"Is this jelly donut filling?" Katie asked.

"If my arms weren't trapped, I'd knock some sense into you right now!"

"Waaah! Psy-chan's threatening me!"

"You're being stupid!"

"Stop insulting me, you poopyhead!"

"'Poopyhead'? oh yeah, THAT'S affective!"

"Sut up! Unlike you, I actually have class, so I don't cuss!"

"You said 'poop'! Poop is a bad word!"

"**SILENCE!**" Peggy yelled, flames shooting up behind her. We both 'eep-ed' and quieted down.

"Now... I really only need one heart... but two... now there's an idea!" she yelled.

"Katie, I gots a baaaaaaad feelin' about this..."

"Hi!"

"Shut up."

"Sledgehammer! If you please..."

"Yes, Milady!" Sledgie said and saluted.

Sledgie: Don't call me Sledgie!

Sledgie... Sledgehammer, sorry, walked down a glowing path of stairs and struck the ground with his hammer. Omigod, he's so sexy when he does that... Cough, Ahem, and a little altar thing popped up.

"Katie... Meep..."

"Yeah?"

"I... know what that's for..."

"What?"

I never got to answer. Peggy snapped her fingers again and we fell through the floor, goop and all. Sledgie picked me up and dropped me on the altar.

"You first," he said, "This is for trapping me in yOUR house with two crazy girls and a heartless!"

"Um, actually, it was Zoe's house-"

"Dagger please!" Peggy sang. Sledgie handed her a golden knife, and she raised it above my chest. I struggled, trying to fall off... and... Is Katie even paying ATTENTION?

"I like cupcakes, yes I do! I like cupcakes, how 'bout you? Lalalala..." she sang over and over.

This is it. I'm done for. Well, I lived a good life. It was short, but good. Hm, I wonder if I ever paid Vanna back... Nope. At least I returned that DVD to Julie and those mangas to Katelin and Ashley. Yep. my life's complete. I have no regrets.

"KATIE! PSYCHO!" I heard a familiar, British voice yell.

Oh, GOD no... Not him...

"Denny-poo!" Katie yelled.

"Bugger," I mumbled. Welp, I have a little time to think over my accomplishments now... Oh wait, I have none. Dammit.

Dennis suddenly jumped onto Peggy, causing her to fall over. He punched at her face, leaving huge bruises. He grabbed the dagger from her and ran to me, cutting the goop off, and he accidentally cut my hand, but I'll let it slide for now...

"I'll distract her! Go help Katie!" I ordered. He ran over in her direction, and I turned to face Peggy...

...but instead I got 240 pounds of sexy serial kilelr flying at me, full force. I yelped as he hit me in the stomach and sent both of us toppling over the edge of the tower.

* * *

Katie's POV: 

"PSSSSSSYYYYYYCCCCHHHHHOOOOO!" I screamed, "DAAAAAAAAAVVVVIIIIIDDD HHAAAAASSSSSEEEELLLLHOOOOOFFF!"

No! They're gone! They can't be gone! We havea series of fanfics to write! Waugh! Oh no!

"No..." I heard Dennis mumble. My sadness quickly turned to anger, and I turned to face the priestess.

"You..." my eyes started to glow a dark red... purdy...

"Uh oh..." she said, but quickly drew out a long sword.

"You... You..." I started to shake with rage. Weird, I've never been this mad before... Except for that time when Psycho got mad and flushed my secret stash of Surge down the toilet...

"POOPYHEAD!" I screeched, my eyes still glowing. Peggy screamed and held her sword in front of her. I shot arrows rapidly, all of them bouncing off of her sword. I shot a fully charged one, and it hit her arm.

"Gah! You little-!" she ran at me, swinging the sword at me. I jumped back. I glared even more fiercely, and pointed an arrow at the sky.

"Katie's super-charged Surge Arrow Attack! ENJOY!" I said, letting it go. Peggy sweatdropped.

"The hell-?"

I grinned as the arrow hit her, full force.

"Yipee! That shoulda finished her off!" I squealed. Dennis pointed a shaky finger behind me.

"N-n-n-not necessarily!"

Before either of us could respond, Peggy zipped past me and knocked Dennis off the side too!

"DENNIS!" I screamed, "DEEEEEEENNNNNNIIIIISSSS!"

That's it! She is soooooo goin' down!

"Raaaaaargh!" I growled and jumped at her. I tackled her midsection, and we fell off as well. Parting is such sweet sorrow, meh?

* * *

Psycho's POV: 

"Hold still!" Sledgie yelled, bringing the hammer down. I jumped out of the way and landed another slash on him. He growled and jumepd back. I wiped blood off of the side of my face and glared. We've been going on like this for quite awhile.

Oh, and if you're wondering how I survived, the WEIRDEST thing happened!

See, I was pinned under Sledgie, and we hit the ground. I was sure he would crush me, seing as how I'm not even half of his weight, but I survived! How cool is that! And he was about to kill me, and some red headed guy fell and hit him on the head, providing the distraction I needed to get my butt outta there!

And to make matters worse, Katie's by herself up there! She can fight, I know that, but I fear she will not stay focused...

I grunted as he landed a blow to my arm. I swear I heard smething crack, but I ignored it and ran at him again. I couldn't move my left arm now, great. Oh well, I'm right-handed anyways.

"Die sexy man!" I yelled, I was about to stab him, but I heard Katie's voice yelling something.

"YOU POOPYHEADED PEABRAINED FOOD TROUGH WIPER! I FART IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION! YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER-"

I smiled and finished it:

"AND YOUR FATHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIES!" I screamed. Katie stopped beating the priestess and smiled.

"Psycho! You're okay! And David Hasselhoff and Denny! You're alive too!" she said and squeezed the life from Dennis and me... Ugh... too tight...

"Damn it all! I'll finish you right here!" Peggy yelled. We suddenly acknowledged her existense and got back into our fighting stances (well, Dennis ran and hid behind a bush, but it works all the same.).

"Get ready Peggy!" I said.

"It ends tonight! I wanna go home and watch The Grudge!" Katie growled.

"Uh, how 'bout we focus on saving our sorry butts before we decide on future plans, m'kay?"

"Okie dokie!"

We screamed and ran at her with our weapons (ow! Bad arm huuuuurts!). She took notice of this and deflected us back with her sword. Katie got back and charged up an arrow while I slashed at Peggy at an alarming rate.

Katie was about to shoot it, but she suddenly turned and fired on Sledgie, who was coming at us through the air.

"Nice shot!" I yelled, cutting Peggy's arm. Peggy screeched and tried to behead me. She missed, thank God, and let loose a ball of purple energy. I dodged it, and it hit Sledgie.

"What the hell? Master! I'm stuck!" he said, and he was! He was binded to that very spot! Katie used this as an advantage and pulled out a gren arrow.

"How d'you like this?" she asked and fired it. It went straight through his head, and he collapsed on the ground before disappearing in a flash of light.

Peggy growled and attacked even faster.

"Katie! Use the red one!" I called.

"But I-I don't have any red arrows!"

"Check your quiver! Aagh!" I yelled as a deep cut was inflicted on my leg. I groaned and clutched it, unable to move. My arm was broken ,and there's a gaping hole in my leg... Perfect.

"I found one!" she yelled. Peggy stood over my triumphantly while Katie charged the arrow.

"Let's see how you like being on the other side of the blade for once..."

I gulped and shut my eyes tightly...

And I heard her scream as soon as the sword went through my stomach.

* * *

Next chapter: Epilogue: Parting makes such sweet sequesls! 


	19. Epilogue

Chapter 19: Epilogue

Ashigawa's POV:

I hissed as the arrow pierced my side. Katie smiled triumphantly, but that smile soon turned to shock when she saw that I had run my sword through the other girl. Many people think I would be finished by this point. Oh no. I am far from dead. I looked up, a smile playing across my face.

"You win this round... rooders..."I laughed before fading away, "But I will return... I'm not finished yet..."

I heard a male voice yell, and looked downfrom where I had teleported to. A boy with black hair and two pieces in the front that resembled antennas knelt down beside the purple girl. I smiled when the orange one started crying and yelling things like: 'Sorry about the cookies!' and 'I'll let you borrow my Paranoia Agent DVD's if you wake up!' and finally 'You can insult Denny! I'll still get mad, but not AS mad as I woulda been!'.

I actually felt kinda bad for a minute, but the feeling soon disappeared. I still have to kill the other one. Actually, I'm not sure if the purple one's dead yet, but she will be soon in that state.

"Ezrea!" I barked. A young man, about 32, appeared beside me.

"Yes, Milady?" he asked.

"Prepare the portal. Their next journey is about to begin!"

* * *

Jimmy's POV: 

"Psycho! Psycho! Please wake up!" I sobbed, shaking her. Mistress cried even harder, and Zoe and Dennis stared with tears in their eyes. I picked the top half of Psycho's body up and laid it in my lap, ignoring the blood that ran onto my clothes. I stroked the top of her head softly and cried. Why was I so upset? I hadn't even known her that long... so why do I feel this way?

"K...Ka...tie..."

Mistress gasped and moved closer.

"Did... Did she just...?" Katie began to ask. I sshhed her.

"Psycho?" I asked again. Psycho opened her eyes slightly. Katie smiled and clasped her hands together. I smiled too and hugged her tightly.

"You're okay!" Katie chirped.

"Well... I've been... better..." she muttered. "Can I really... borrow you... Para...noia Agent DVDs?"

"Nope! But it woke you up!" she said. Psycho glared and rolled her eyes.

"I hate you..."

"The feelin's mutual!" she chirped. I laughed and picked her up.

"J-Jimmy!" she yelled, surprised.

"Come on, let's get home," I said. I noticed Psycho's face turning a slight pink and she nodded. I smiled and felt my face heat up as well. We walked towards the portal square. But there was one small problem.

The portal square was gone!

"What? Where'd it go?" Zoe yelled. Dennis looked around and pointed up.

"Up there! It's the priestess!" he yelled. We all looked up. Katie caught Dennis as he screamed and jumped into her arms, I held Psycho tighter, and Zoe gasped.

"Is there a hot guy around so I can jump on him?" she asked. I shook my head and Psycho smiled.

"Sorry! He's already taken!" she teased, Zoe 'hmphed and looked back up at the priestess.

"WARRIORS OF THE LIGHT!" Ashigawa boomed, "I AM NOT PREPARED TO LET YOU GO!NOT YET! YOU SHALL NOT HAVE PEACE FROM ME UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD!"

And on that note, the ground underneath us split and we fell in screaming. I noticed a shiny portal underneath us.

"...WHICH MAY BE VERY SOON!" I heard her yell as we fell into the portal.

THE END! TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Dadada! Hope you enjoyed it! the next part will be in the Child's Play section in the Movies category! I hope you enjoy that one! 

(looks at Psycho and Jimmy) OoOoOoOoh! Do I sense a future pairing?

Hm, Katie and Dennis seem to be getting along fine.

Poor Zoe. Maybe I'll find someone to pair her up with soon.

Peace out!

Yours Truly,

Crazy-Psycho-Chic


End file.
